Transformer and Vampire
by masterwill117
Summary: Fates are forever intertwined when an Autobot Spy, a Vampire, and a former Mercenary Solider unexpectedly come together to find the great Autobot leader Optimus Prime and restore order to Earth.
1. Prologue

Prologue

* * *

Optimus Prime has vanished, in his absence the villianous Decepticons have manipulated humanity into hating all transformers. As a result the Autobots are now on the run, broken, and scattered, and Galvatron and his evil Decepticons will stop at nothing until Optimus the last Prime is destroyed. The Autobot's new leader Ultra Magnus must now find his friend and restore order and gain the trust of humanity again. He sends his greatest spies Bumblebee and Jetfire to search for clues that Optimus Prime had left behind in case if he was ever needed again. But in the middle of his search Bumblebee comes across something very strange witch will change his destiny forever.


	2. New Arrival and a Vampire

Its was a cold day Bumblebee was on patrol in Japan where one of the last pieces the Autobots need to locate Optimus Prime.

"I don't get why we have to look for these pieces, I mean why would Optimus do something like this" said Bumblebee.

"We both know how powerful he is" Jetfire said over radio "ever since The Collapse started Optimus felt guilty of what happened and went to exile" he said.

"I guess but he didn't have to leave like that" Bumblebee said while driving "if he stayed the Collapse could've ended quickly" he said angrily.

"Look, I know you feel bitter of what happened, we all are, but right now the remaining Autobots depend on us" said Jetfire.

"I guess you right" said Bumblebee but then he got something on his monitor, "got something" he said. He started driving towards it's location, soon he arrived and transformed from his sports car to his robot mode (GOOGLE THE TRANSFORMERS GENERATIONS BUMBLEBEE TOY THATS WHAT HE LOOKS LIKE) and walked towards the object.

"What do you see?" asked Jetfire.

After getting closer Bumblebee picked up the cybertronian object from a faraway field and it opened up a different map much to Bumblebee's disappointment.

"It's just a map to the piece itself" said Bumblebee.

"So a map to a map, great" said Jetfire all sarcastic.

"Yeah I know, but there is good news, there's a nearby tunnel I just have to go through that and—" but before Bumblebee could finish, he was interrupted by some militia.

"AUTOBOT AT 8 O' CLOCK" yelled a Milita soldier.

"Shit it's Dead Wind they found me" said Bumblebee.

"GET OUT OF THERE NOW" yelled Jetfire.

Bumbelee transformed into his car and sped off.

"FIRING MISSLE" yelled a Dead Wind soldier, he fires the missile but he misses, just then their commanding officer Commander Yondola arrived.

"Send in the ACPs I want that Autobot dead" she said, soon the ACPs were following Bumblebee.

"My only chance is to get into that tunnel" he said but something bad came on his monitor "but humans have entered but never came back" after a few seconds of thinking he said "but I'm not a human" and he proceeded to speed up towards the tunnel.

Bumblebee was getting fired at and chased down by the ACPs, but soon he was nearing the tunnel it was his only chance of survival.

"Here goes nothing" Bumblebee said, he with that he entered the tunnel in a flash of massive colorful light and the ACPs preceeded to stop.

"Why are we stopping?" asked Commander Yondola.

"It's the Yokai tunnel mam" said a Dead Wind Soldier "you've read the Dead Wind files, no human has come back alive".

"I DON'T CARE WHAT THE FILES SAID" said an angery Yondola "THAT AUTOBOT HAS A PIECE OF A MAP THAT WIL LEAD TO OPTIMUS PRIME, IF IMPERIAL COMMANDER WILLIAMS FINDS HE'LL—" soon she was interrupted by a calm voice "that will not be necessary commander" it was General Creedy, Commander Yondola saluted "Sir we are stopped because of some silly story" said the commander.

"Oh it's no story Commander, I entered once before, and the stories about Yokai are true very true" said General Creedy.

"Sir" said a very confused Commander Yondola.

"A story for another time, for now withdraw our forces, I have another strategy planned" said General Creedy.

* * *

Meanwhile in an office a cloaked figure was sitting at his desk when he heard a crash outside.

"Looks like I have a new student" said the man with a ghastly grin.

* * *

Outside Bumblebee was crashed and he was knocked out and Jetfire came in all static on the radio.

"Bumblebee—-This—Jetfire—Lost—connection—-in tunnel—please respond" but after that the radio was dead, but then Bumblebee but woke up in his car mode.

"I'm alive hahaha I'm alive haha, haha ho" but then he saw a strange man in priest clothes walk towards him "what" Bumblebee was puzzled, he then transformed into his robot mode.

"I was expecting you" said the man.

"You were expecting me?" asked Bumblebee.

"Yes because I know what you seek" said the man.

"And what do I seek" said a disbelieving tone.

"You seek a map, a piece of a map to your very powerful leader, and with that piece you will find your leader" said the man, Bumblebee was shocked he didn't know what to think.

"It just so happens the piece your looking for is at the grounds of my school, but I will only give it to you for a bargain" said the man.

"And what bargain might that be I must ask" asked Bumblebee.

"I want you to be a student at my school, and watch over it" said the man.

"You want me to be a student, and your secret police force" said bumblebee, the man nodded "Alright fine" Bumblebee needed that piece no matter the cost, "but you do realize I'm not a normal being" said Bumblebee.

"Yes but this is not a normal school, students disguise them selves to hide their true forms" said the man.

"True forms, what does that mean?" asked Bumblebee.

"You will find out in due time, but you will need a human form" said the man

"Pfft that's easy" said Bumblebee he began to flicker with a device on his wrist and was soon surrounded by white light and shrunk down to a human sized teen, and the light stopped was a blonde haired boy with a yellow shirt and blue pants.

"That's quite a talent you have their for a robot" said the man.

"It's just a bunch of rewiring, transforming, and holograms, complicated stuff" said Bumblebee.

"Here" said the man pulling out a green school uniform "you will need a uniform".

Bumblebee scanned the uniform and the uniform soon replaced the previous clothes

"Good" said the man " now might I have your name" he said.

"Bumblebee" he said.

"Good" said the man "now you may call me the chairman, now head over the hill and the staff member at the front will give you a timetable and room assignment, and good look finding your map you should know what it looks like when you see it".

Bumblebee started walking off towards the school but Bumblebee muttered to himself "thing is, I don't know what it looks like".

* * *

Many minutes later Bumblebee was walking through the forrest and he was just thinking "Man, here I go student Bumblebee, me a student, but I'm probably going to be older that any of these kids, but then age is only a number, and I do look like a kid, but still my mission is to find this piece, I wish the map I found would give me more it just stops around the tunnel and I'm suppose to find it at a school" just then he heard a screech he turned around and a bat flew at him.

"Ha it was only a bat" he laughed to himself, but the a bike crashed into him, "Man" he thought to himself I'm getting tired of all this crashing, suddenly he found his hand on a girl's thigh, "wow organics have soft skin, who would've known" he thought.

The girl picked herself up and saw the boy she crashed into "oh I'm sorry" she said.

"Oh don't worry about I'm fine" he stood up "Would you like a hand up" he asked she took it and he pulled her up but they fell back down.

"What is it" Bumblebee asked.

"Nothing, it's just this smell" she said, she gripped his shoulders.

"I something wrong miss" he asked.

"it's just that, I'm a vampire" she said, and then all of a sudden she bit his neck and starting sucking his energon, to Bumblebee it was a shock, he had no blood so how was this possible, "I guess energon can be blood" he thought.

"You mind stop sucking on me please" Bumblebee asked.

"Sorry it's just your blood tasted so good" the girl said.

"Well let me know if you're going to bite me again" Bumblebee said.

"Are you going to the Yokai as well" the girl asked

"Yes" said Bumblebee "but it looks like you're walking the way there" pointing to the damaged bike.

"Would-would you like to be friends" she asked.

"I haven't had an organic friend in a long time, not since Sam" Bumblebee thought "I see nothing wrong with it, my name is Bumblebee" said Bumblebee.

"Oh thats a strange name, my name is Moka pleasant to meet you"she said.

"Pleasure's all mine, now shall we" Bumblebee said, Moka preceded to grab her bike and follow him.

"Are you a first year as well" she asked, "why yes" said Bumblebee and they proceeded to walk towards the school.

* * *

Minutes pass by and they finally reach the school "interesting" said Bumblebee "it looks like an old mansion" he mused to himself.

"Well I have to get to my class see you later" said Moka

"Yeah uh, see you later" said Bumblebee.

Bumblebee finally found his room, and took his seat and the teacher walked in.

"Hello everyone, as you know this is a school for monsters" "So monsters" to Bumblebee it was kind of hard to believe.

"There are a couple of rules you need to know, first you must stay in your human form at all times, this is because humans rule the world right now and in order to survive we must learn to adapt" said the teacher.

"True but right now secretly it's ruled by evil robots and Militia" Bumblebee thought to himself.

"Second you must notes anyone what type of monster you are" she would've continued if not for a certain rude boy.

"Teach, why don't we just eat all the humans" he said smugly.

"To think an organic with such a sick idea" Bumblebee said out loud.

"What did you say" the boy said out loud.

"You're Saizo, well to answer your question it wouldn't matter as Yokai academy is covered by a barrier that humans can't pass through" she would continue but the door flew open.

"Sorry I'm late" a female voice panted.

"It's alright it is your first day just go ahead and take a seat" and the teacher pointed to the seat behind Bumblebee.

"Bumblebee" she then tackled him with a hug "I can't believe we're in the same class together" and the males were angry "how does he know her" "this isn't fair".

It was now after class and Moka was gripping on to bumblebee's arm pulling him along the hallways, Bumblebee felt awkward.

"You know you don't have to pull me" he said, but she didn't listen to him and continued to happily pull him along. Soon they found themselves on a bench Bumblebee bought Moka a can of tomato juice while he got himself a soda.

"Might as well try it" he said to himself he took a sip "Weird but good"

"So what do you think of the school" Moka said fiddling with her can, but then a voice came from behind.

"Your Moka right" said the voice, the both turn around to see Saizo.

"I'm Saizo, why don't you ditch this punk and hang out with a real man" he said.

"mmm… sorry, but I am having fun with Bumblebee right now" she was getting uncomfortable with male starring down at her.

"What a stupid name" said Saizo, he then shoved Bumblebee against a wall.

"unhand me, right now" said Bumblebee.

"And if I don't" said Saizo, but finally a knee smashed into his arm he then let go of Bumblebee.

"Then I will have to do it by force" Bumblebee said in a serious tone.

Sighs clutched his arm and was ready to yell something at Bumblebee when Moka got in between the two.

"Sorry but we have to go" she said and grabbed Bumblebee by the arm and dragged him away.

"Wow she is stronger than I imagined" he thought to himself".

Bumblebee and Moka were now on the roof of the school "wow that was scary, are you okay" Moka asked.

"I don't see why you are scared but I am fine" said Bumblebee.

"I never got to ask but do you hate vampires" Moka asked completely forgetting about the rule not to tell anyone else their monster form.

"Why no" said Bumblebee "you are the first one I ever met so there is clearly nothing to hate".

"great! by the way what's your monster form, oh wait never mind" said Moka.

"May I ask, why do you not look like a vampire" asked Bumblebee.

"It's because of this" she said and pulled her shirt back to reveal a cross attached to her neck.

"Fascinating, what does it do" Bumblebee asked.

"It's a Rosario, and it is used to seal my powers until I'm old enough to use them" she said.

"Very interesting" thought Bumblebee "Well Moka I think it's time to return to class don't you" as he said waling passed her.

"He is a strange boy, but cute" Moka thought happily to herself as she followed Bumblebee back to class, well grabbed on to his arm and they continued to receive death glares.

* * *

It was after class and Bumblebee and Moka were walking back to the dorms.

"Wow this place is amazing" Moka exclaimed as they both came into sight of the dorms.

"This looks like an old hotel from the old horror movies" Bumblebee stated looking at the design of the building.

"I think it could add some character" said Moka.

"If you say so" said Bumblebee "but isn't the girls dorms farther away from here" he said.

"Would you mind walking me there" she asked.

"why sure" said Bumblebee.

Soon they were at the girls dorms and Bumblebee said goodbye.

"Would you like to come in" she asked.

As much as Bumblebee wanted to he knew he had a job to do by looking for the map piece.

"Sorry, but I have some things to do, I guess I'll see you tomorrow" Bumblebee said, and with that he left, but Moka was puzzled of what he could be doing.

"I wonder where he is going" she thought to herself and she started to follow him, soon she found herself in the middle of the dead forrest when someone from behind came she thought it was Bumblebee, but she was wrong it was Saizo.

"So Moka what are you doing out here all on your own" he asked with a smug look on his face.

"Sorry but I am looking for someone" Moka said and started backing away from Saizo, but he grabbed her arm.

"I can't seem to control myself when I'm around you" he stated and his body began to morph and transform.

* * *

Meanwhile out in the forrest Bumblebee was using his scanners to find the map piece.

"Man iv'e been scanning for awhile and still nothing" said Bumblebee, suddenly he heard Moka scream.

"What the" he said in surprise "I'm coming Moka" he said to himself.

Sighs threw Moka against a tree he was very mad "why don't you show me you true form".

"It's against the rules" Moka protested.

"We're nowhere near the school so it's alright" Saizo said, just then he shot his tongue around her leg but then Bumblebee showed up, Moka was happy to see him but was worried for him at the same time.

"Unhand her right now or this will end badly for you" said Bumblebee.

"And if I don't" growled Saizo.

"Then I will do it by force" Bumblebee said calmly.

Saizo was enraged when he heard those words "I will kill you for embarrassing and making a fool of me". he then proceeded to charge at bumblebee.

"I warned you" said Bumblebee and was soon engulfed by a bright white light, Saizo stopped in surprise, and soon Bumblebee was in his giant robot mode "one more chance leave now" he said sternly, but Saizo didn't listen to him and charged at him with a yell but Bumblebee punched and threw him to the ground.

"How, how is this possible you are so strong" said Saizo.

"You overlook and judge me there is no hope for you, you have lost" said Bumblebee.

"No, no, no, NO YOU WILL DIE" Saizo preceded to charge at Bumblebee, Bumblebee tried to dodge but failed and was pushed, but when Bumblebee tried to grab a hold of something but instead he got Moka's rosary and he managed to pull it off and something extrodinary happened Moka's body began to swarm in bats, the sky turned red, and a new Moka was revealed.

"Well this is new" said Bumblebee.

"So the stories are true, the silver hair, the blood red eyes, she's an S-class monster, a vampire" the orc said in fear.

"So you must be the person who awaked me" said the new Moka.

"Well, that would be correct" said Bumblebee.

"pull it together man you're an orc, if you beat a vampire you will be the strongest in the school" Saizo talked to himself.

"Seeing that he's more scared of you I'll let you deal with him if you want" said Bumblebee.

"When I'm done I will be expecting answers" said the new Moka.

"Sounds like a deal" said Bumblebee.

Saizo then charged at the vampire but missed "weakling" she grunted "I think it's time you know your place" she then kicked the side of his face sendig him flying far to the school knocking him out.

"Now that was impressive" said Bumblebee.

"I don't play games what are you" said new Moka.

"I am not afraid of you, I've faced beings much more scarier" said Bumblebee.

"Question still stands, what are you, I've never seen any monster like you before" she said.

"That's because I'm not a monster, I am from the planet Cybertron, and I'm here on a secret mission" explained Bumblebee.

"You expect me to believe in aliens, and anyway what mission" said new Moka.

"I'm sorry, but thats classified, buttons I have a question that power why do you seal it away" said Bumblebee.

"Sorry but THAT'S classified" said new Moka.

Bumblebee chuckled "you know we might just get a long after all" he said.

New Moka then preceded to grab the rosary "protect my other half" she said with a wink, she then changed back to outer Moka then she passed out but Bumblebee caught her with his giant hand.

* * *

A couple hours went by and Moka finally woke up "huh" she said to herself.

"Well have a nice nap" said a voice from behind, it was Bumblebee, he was sitting at the cliff edge still in his giant robot mode.

"What happened" asked Moka.

"Do you not remember" asked Bumblebee standing up "you changed form".

Moka blushed as she remembered "well, I remember bits of it" she said.

"Well, I guess we should return to our rooms" Bumblebee said and started walking.

"Don't you need to return to your human form" said Moka.

"Oh, uh, must have slipped my mind" said Bumblebee and flickered with the panel on his wrist and soon he was back in his human form and started talking away.

"He sure is an interesting one" said Inner Moka.

"Huh" Moka thought she heard someone but shrugged it off and preceded to follow Bumblebee.

* * *

It was the following morning and Bumblebee was walking to class and he was thinking to himself "I still can't believe the events that happened yesterday, but it looks like I have a friend to turn to for comfort if I fail, but I promise I won't, I will find the missing piece to Optimus' map, and I will find him and bring peace to the Autobots" he said to himself, just then Moka arrived.

"Morning Bumblebee" said Moka.

"Good morning" said Bumblebee "what's up"

"Well um I kind of missed breakfast and um do you mind"she said looking at the ground in embaresment.

"What is she - oh no" Bumblebee thought as she lunged at his and sucked on his neck.

"Oh your blood is so delicious" said Moka.

"Let's hope I can complete this mission before she sucks the life out of me" Bumblebee thought as he left and Moka gave chase after him.

Next Chapter: _Succubus and an Autobot_


	3. Succubus and an Autobot

It was a few days later and Jetfire was reporting in to Ultra Magnus over radio about Bumblebee's disappearance.

"Bumblebee was being chased by Dead Wind and went into this tunnel called the Yokai tunnel, and disappearances were known to happen from that tunnel, but the problem was it was Bumblebee's only chance and worst of all, one of the last pieces to lead us to Optimus is through that tunnel and Bumblebee hasn't contacted me" said Jetfire.

"This is very strange" said Ultra Magnus "this isn't like Bumblebee just to run off and disappear like that".

(UTRA MAGNUS' LOOK IS BASED OFF THE TRANSFORMERS PRIME ULTRA MAGNS)

"I've been looking into this Yokai tunnel and there were rumors of monsters and stuff from the local records" said Jetfire.

Mosters, Ultra Magnus didn't believe it at first, but there were secrets on planet Earth that he and the other Autobots didn't understand, he then sat in his chair and said "Do you believe the rumored monsters could be responsible for his disappearance".

"I don't know sir" said Jetfire "would you like me to check it out".

"No" Ultra Magnus said standing up from his chair "I will have a couple of other Autobots check it out, for now I do need you to go to Japan, there is a farming village called Suki Kali and our contact there has one of the to remaining pieces of the map we need, I need you to go get it".

Jetfire was reluctant, Bumblebee was his friend and was worried what secrets the tunnel might hold but knew he had to get the map before Dead Wind or the Decepticons could get it, so he just said "yes sir" and went of to Suki Kali.

(JETFIRE'S APPEARANCE IS BASED OFF THE GENERATIONS JETFIRE)

Ultra Magnus was stressed, he wasn't ready to be a leader, many Autobots died under his leadership, he felt guilty, if Optimus was around not single life would be lost, but thats how fate wanted it, he knew what he had to do in order to get Bumblebee and the remaining map piece home, he was reluctant to send any more Autobots out but thats what he would have to do.

"Jazz and Mirage report to me immediately" Ultra Magnus said over the intercom.

Jazz and Mirage reported to Ultra Magnus and saluted him "Sir" they both said.

(JAZZ'S APPEARANCE IS BASED FROM THE 2015 RID SHOW AND MIRAGE'S APPEARANCE IS BASED OFF OF GENERATION 1)

"I need you two to go to Japan and to the Yokai tunnel and investigate it and see what is up with it, but be wary Bumblebee disappeared in that tunnel and Dead Wind was known to be near by so I'm going to give you two a few days to train yourselves" said Ultra Magnus.

"Sir yes sir" they both said, "Right away" said Jazz and left Ultra Magnus' office.

As soon as they left Ultra Magnus said "may Primus be with us".

* * *

Few days has passed at Yokai academy and nothing muted has changed for Bumblebee other that a certain vampire trying to suck his blood.

"Um hello Bumblebee" said Moka.

"Hello Moka, you seem nervous what's up" said Bumblebee.

"Well, um, I kind of missed breakfast" she said.

"Oh no not this, I had it with this" Bumblebee thought.

Just as Moka leaned in to suck on Bumblebee's neck Bumblebee moved away very crossly and said "I'm not your Breakfast" said Bumblebee and left a confused and slightly hurt Moka "I'm sorry" she whispered.

* * *

A while later Bumblebee was walking through the forrest thinking about his actions.

"I can't believe this, I'm not a bloody blood bag, but then again I was a little hard on her, and that's not what friends do, I should go and apologize" he said, but before he could leave he heard a female cry out.

"Can someone help me" the voice said.

Bumblebee then turned around and saw a girl with blue hair just sitting on the ground, Bumblebee swear he knew her from somewhere although he couldn't remember "scans indicate nothing wrong" he thought to himself.

"Is something wrong" he asked the girl.

"Yes, I can't seen to stand on my legs, they keep giving out" she said.

"Would you like me to take you to the infirmary" Bumblebee asked .

The girl looked a Bumblebee and said to herself "charm" but nothing happened.

"I don't like to ask twice" said Bumblebee sternly.

"How could he not be affected" she thought to herself.

"Bumblebee" Moka yelled then she saw the girl and Bumblebee together "oh who's this" she asked.

"No idea but she needs to go to the infirmary" said Bumblebee.

"Oh no worries I'm all better" she said was walked away.

"Well that was….odd" he said.

"Bumblebee about this morning, I wanted to say I'm sorry" Moka said.

"It's alright, I just lost my cool, it's just that I need my "blood" because it doesn't reproduce quickly as others" Bumblebee explained.

Moka was embarrassed she put her needs before anyone's own and it was a little selfish of her "oh I'm sorry'" she said.

"No need I understand" said Bumblebee "next time just ask and I'll see if I can spare you some" he said and walked to the school.

* * *

It was after class and Moka was walking down the hallway looking for Bumblebee.

"Moka Akashiya" a female voice called, it was the girl from this morning and she was sitting on a rail of stairs and she said "I have come to defeat you" she stated and jumped right in front of Moka.

"Huh" Moka was very puzzled.

"You are the biggest eye sore in my plan" she angrily stated " I am the succubus Kurumu Kurono" she said with a victorious grin.

"Isn't against school rules to reveal your monster form" Moka said innocently.

"Like I care, because of you my plan is now a complete wreck" she said angrily.

"Plan" asked Moka.

"Yes, the Yokai harem plan" she said and every guy started sweating nervously around her "but because of you all the guys are falling for you when they should be falling for me" she said.

"But I didn't ask for this" Moka said defending herself.

"It doesn't matter I will not be beat" said Kurumu.

"What's with all the noise" said a familiar voice, it was Bumblebee he pushed his was through the crowd and came across Moka and Kurumu.

"Oh it's you again" said Bumblebee with a confused look on his face.

"Oh thank you for helping me this morning" she said sweetly as she pressed up against his chest.

"Charm" she whispered.

"I did nothing this morning" said Bumblebee.

"How could he not be affected by my charm again" Kurumu thought to herself.

"Bumblebee get away from here, she's dangerous" said Moka.

"What do you mean, nothing seems wrong with her" Bumblebee said.

"I have seen what you do to him each morning, he's not your friend he's your food" Kurumu said.

"No that isn't true" Moka defended.

"It may be true that she feeds off me but I am not her food" Bumblebee said, but then when Bumblebee said that reality hit Moka hard and she felt bad and before Bumblebee knew it Moka ran off in tears.

"Moka wait" Bumblebee said, he felt bad about what he said and wanted to go after her but Kurumu said.

"I think my legs are about to give away, mind taking me to the infirmary" Bumblebee wanted to go after Moka but being the compassionate robot he is he said "ok sure".

* * *

Moka was now outside of the school crying her eyes out all by herself.

"Is it true that all I think of him is food" she thought to herself but then a voice called out to her.

"How long are you going to cry" said the voice.

"What" she said in surprise "Who are you" she asked.

"I am your inner self or real self, now listen you need to go help Bumblebee, that succubus has the power to enslave men, and with the power I sensed in him it would be disaster as she wouldn't know how to use it now go" Inner Moka said.

* * *

Later on both Bumblebee and Kurumu were alone in the infirmary and Kurumu was so happy with triumph she had her tail out and was wagging it.

"I did it, I finally made that girl cry" she thought to herself, Bumblebee was just looking at her.

"Hmm I wonder what it's like to have a tail" Bumblebee thought to himself.

"I defeated her and got the man everyone has been talking about" she stated happily.

"If we are done here I am going to take my leave" said Bumblebee.

"Why" Kurumu said crossly.

"Well, I need to go check on Moka, It's clear I've done something wrong" Bumblebee stated.

"Why do you chose her over me" she said angrily.

"What do you mean, where is this going" said Bumblebee.

"I sense you care for her more than me" Kurumu said.

"I do not understand, what are you talking about" Bumblebee said, of course he cared for Moka but what was this Kurumu blabbing about he thought.

"I throw myself at you did all those embarrassing things for you and you reject me, well if I can't have you know one can" she said and then lunged at him as to strike him but then Moka arrived and punched Kurumu out the window, Bumblebee was in shock of what had happened.

"Wow, that was impressive" said Bumblebee.

"Are you alright" asked Moka.

"Yes I am, and listen I am sorry of what happened" he said, but before the conversation could go any further Kurumu came and wrapped her tail around Bumblebee's neck and flew with him out the window but Moka managed to grab Bumblebee's leg, Kurumu could barely carry them.

"Ugh man your heavy" she said struggling to carry them.

"You want to see heavy, I'll give you heavy" Bumblebee said and then the familiar white glow and transformed into his giant robot mode and Kurumu proceeded to drop them.

"Hang on Moka" Bumblebee said and grabbed her and fel to the ground, Bumblebee then put Moka on the ground "Are you alright Moka" said Moka, but before she could answer Kurumu came back.

"So this is what you look like" she said "I don't like it" and flew at Bumblebee but Bumblebee dodged and punched her but she got back up and tried to strike Bumblebee again but he caught her like a baseball and tossed her like one too into a tree.

"Stay down Kurumu, if I wanted it you'd be dead already" Bumblebee stated sternly, Kurumu just stared at Bumblebee "now let's talk about this, why are you causing all this chaos" he said.

"It's because I'm on a mission" Kurumu said.

"What Mission" asked Bumblebee.

"You see each succubus is tasked with finding a destined one but as of late my species is on the verge of extinction and I have to find more than one man to repopulate but because of you Bumblebee, THAT WILL NEVER HAPPEN" she yelled and preceded to charge at Bumblebee but this time Bumblebee failed to dodge and was hit and Bumblebee tried to grab something but grabbed Moka's Rosary cross instead and Inner Moka came out.

"Well we meet again" said Inner Moka.

"weirdly enough during times of battles" said Bumblebee.

"May I give a go at her" said Inner Moka.

"Uh, go right ahead" said Bumblebee.

"You don't understand" Kurumu then pointed to Inner Moka "it's because of her I cannot complete my mission".

"This is the reason you bare your fangs at me, what a idiotic reason" Inner Moka said blankly.

Kurumu then proceeded to charge at Inner Moka, but Inner Moka then grabbed her tail.

"You are far too slow" Inner Moka said and then she threw Kurumu through a few trees which stopped her and preceded to walk towards the injured girl.

"Maybe I should teach you a lesson, maybe I can rip off your tail and wings so you won't attack your superiors again" Inner Moka said calmly.

"No please I promise I will stop" Kurumu said crying.

Bumblebee was watching he now understood what Kurumu was doing and why, it was only trying to preserve his race, just like Bumblebee his race was either dead, missing, together with Ultra Magnus, or on the run, he understood what it's like he knew what he had to do.

"ENOUGH" yelled Bumblebee in his most robotic voice.

"She tried to seduce you and kill us, why shouldn't she be punished" said Inner Moka.

"I can understand her situation, her species isn't the only one on the verge off being wiped out, plus I can understand her motives and what she's trying to do, but she needs to learn that there are other ways than this, so you need to back off before I force you" Bumblebee said calmly.

"You think you can defeat a vampire" Inner Moka scuffed, yet she hoped it was true.

"Please you organics are no match for an 80 year old Cybertronian, and I'm 300 years old" said Bumblebee

"You're really 300 years old" Moka said in a disbelieving tone.

"Well, it's just a guess I lived for so long I forgot how old I am, but uh as the saying goes age is only a number right" Bumblebee stated.

Mika scuffed and took the cross from Bumblebee's hand "You seem to surprise me every time we meet my dear" she said and took the rosary and clipped it on er neck and Moka turned back to normal.

Kurumu couldn't believe what had happened, the boy she was trying to kill was just now saving her life from a vampire, an S-class monster, and on top of that he said he knew what she was going through, emotionally she couldn't take it anymore and she preceded to brake down into tears, but a strange sight came to her, Bumblebee was offering his hand to her, she took and and Bumblebee pulled her up and he changed back into his human form and put both his hand on her shoulders.

"Look I know you are following a path others have set for you, but you and you alone can choose your own path not the one others ave set for you" he said with a smile on his face and then he preceded to pick up the knocked out Moka and walked away.

But Kurumu remembered what Bumblebee had said earlier "Her species isn't the only one on the verge of being wiped out" she felt a connection with him with the similarities she sensed.

* * *

In a dark room Commander Yondola and General Creedy were in a dark room they saluted and a hologram image of Imperial Commander Williams came up (He was a man in his 60s, with grey hair, and wearing a high ranking military man's uniform).

"SIR" they both said.

"Alright speak" Imperial Commander Williams said sternly.

"We have failed to retrieve the map piece and have failed to get the Autobot known as Bumblebee" said Commander Yondola.

"But the personal good news to you and I Imperial Commander sir, the Autobot entered the Yokai tunnel where we believe one of the last remaining pieces of the map that will lead us to Optimus Prime is located" said General Creedy.

"But we didn't enter it because of the silly stories about monsters and-" Commander Yondola was interrupted by Imperial Commander Williams.

"That's enough Commander, all those stories you hear about Yokai aren't silly stories they're true, like General Creedy I've experienced the wonders at the end of the tunnel, but for now we need to plan a strategy they won't let humans into their "Yokai world" so first we need to take care of another matter, scans indicate the Autobot known as Jetfire is going to Japan I want you to find out why, maybe we can get the location of the Autobot base and the rest of the map to Optimus Prime, so I want you to bring Jetfire in ALIVE, and then e can go after this Bumblebee in the Yokai tunnel because it's not about entering that's easy, it's getting out that's hard, so I want you two to do this immidiently" said Imperial Commander Willaims.

"Yes sir" they both said and Imperial Commander Williams hologram dissipated.

"What does he mean when you both entered, what did you say and how did you get out" asked Commander Yondola.

Genral Creedy was silent for a minute but then he said "come with me, but you must tell no one what I'm about to tell you" he said.

"Yes sir" said Commander Yondola, and they preceded to go to a private room to talk.

* * *

Meanwhile in Imperial Commander Williams office the blackness dissipates and he was done with his hologram message to his high ranking officers, he then sat down at his desk and then lit a cigar and smoked it and with an exhale of smoke he said "Galvatron is not going to be happy, but this will be an opportunity for his new second in command to show what he's got, yes and soon not only the Autobots be gone but so will those foolish Decepticons off the face of the Earth and all extraterrstrial aliens" he chuckled to himself and took another inhale of his cigar.

* * *

It was now the next day and Bumblebee and Moka were walking to class together.

"Moka, I'm sorry about yesterday" Bumblebee said.

"It's okay Bumblebee" smiled Moka "I'm sorry about yesterday too" she said.

But then a certain blue haired succubus showed up.

"Good morning" said Kurumu "Bumblebee I made some cookies for you Bumblebee, if you want we can eat them together" Kurumu said offering the bag to to the robot.

Bumblebee never had a cookie before so he decided to try it, so Bumblebee took a cookie and ate one.

"Quorum what are you doing" asked Moka in an angry tone.

"Remember when I said about how we look for a destined one, well I decided it should be Bumblebee" Kurumu said.

"What" said a shocked Moka.

"Oh dear" Bumblebee thought to himself.

"But you tried to kill him yesterday" said Moka.

"Yes but when he protected me I totally fell for him" said Kurumu and she grabbed Bumblebee's arm "you should skip class with me" she said.

"No you can't" Moka said grabbing his arm.

"Ugh, how did I end up in this situation" Bumblebee thought to himself.

The girls continues their tug of war.

"He's mine".

"No he's mine".

"Mine".

"Mine".

But then Moka leaned into Bumblebee's neck and sucked the engross out of him.

"Oh man what a crazy day" he thought.

Next Chapter: _Witching and an Autobot_


	4. Whitchling and an Autobot

Jazz and Mirage were training at the shooting range for what would await them at the Yokai tunnel, Dead Wind, Decepticons, Monsters (if they existed), or whatever and were talking about the recent events.

"Man, Bumblebee missing, I hope he's alright" said Mirage shooting a target.

"Me too" said Jazz "so any new on Sideswipe's mission".

"No it was classified between him and Ultra Magnus, he's been through a whole lot through the Collapse" said Mirage.

"I can understand, losing his father emotionally, brother goes into stasis, and now another brother has gone missing". said Jazz shooting a target.

"I never knew he and Bumblebee were brothers" said Mirage.

"Oh yes, but little known to few including myself knew that he and Bumblebee were from a very powerful military family back on Cybertron" said Jazz.

"Wait they were powerful on Cybertron, but what about the Great War on Cybertron" asked Mirage.

"Why yes, their father was a very powerful military General in the Autobot army, rumor has it he was very close to Optimus Prime, and also for a fact his father came to Earth before the Collapse" Jazz Explained.

"Wait Bumblebee and Sideswipe's father came to Earth" asked Mirage.

"Yes but the family was broken apart after their father killed those humans" said Jazz "but I thought you already knew" asked Jazz.

"Not really, I was always on these recon missions with my power of invisibility I never paid attention" said Mirage.

"I'll tell you more, but for now let's finish training" said Jazz and he and Mirage when back to shooting targets.

* * *

One day Bumblebee was walking toward a group of students surrounding a bulletin board, he had completed his first major test and he saw his name in first place.

"Looks like that knowledge of the Human World came in handy" he mused to himself with a smile on his face, but then he heard some males were drooling over Moka.

"Look it's Moka" said one student boy.

"She got 13th place, she's so smart and beautiful" said another.

But she saw her friend Bumblebee and ran up and hugged him.

"What" said one boy.

"No fair, why doe she get to be with him" said another.

"How did you do" she asked, but then saw his name in first place "wow first out of the whole year, I wonder what place I got" she then saw her name in 13th place "great I knew that extra studying would help" she said.

"Aww" said a certain blue haired succubus "216th place that's horrible" she said.

"Looks like you need to do some studying" said Moka.

"Will you help me Bumblebee" she asked grabbing Bumblebee's arm "You did get first place".

"Uh, sure why not" said Bumblebee, but all the while this is happening a little girl walked up to the board.

"What, second place this is impossible" she said in disbelief and looked at the name above hers but then a group of students came up to her.

"Well well well Yukari you did very well on this exam" she turned around and saw three students in front of her.

"But don't let this get to your head because I am the class rep, your an annoyance and being here gives me a headache" he said crossly, "and what is with this hat it's against school rules" he said as he took the hat".

"Hey give that back" she yelled.

"You don't have permission to wear these clothes" said one of the guys but then Yukari pulled out her wand and dropped three large pans on top of the bullies.

"Ha ha serves you right" she laughed in victory, but then the three bullies got up

"Why you little you going to pay for that, come on boys" said the leader but before they could attack Moka came between the two.

"STOP, I know I don't have anything to do with this but I can't let you hurt a little girl" Moka said.

"Boss that's Moka if we attack her the guy with blonde hair will get us" one of the bullies pointed out.

"You better listen to your friend's advice" Bumblebee chuckled from behind the three.

The leader knew he was not going to win so he turned around to run away "I won't forget this" he said and left.

"Are you alright" Moka asked as she picked up Yukari's hat.

"Y-yes" Yukari replied.

"Oh your Yukari Sendo, you got second place on the exam" Moka stated cheerfully.

"She is so young, she must've skipped a few grades" Bumblebee thought to himself.

"Well, you're the one that's really cool" Yukari stated.

"I really like your outfit" Moka commented.

Bumblebee then saw that Yukari's heart rate was speeding up, "I don't think this is going to end well" Bumblebee thought to himself.

"Well…I…I LOVE YOU MOKA" Yukari yelled and she jumped and tackled Moka to the ground.

"Well this is weird" Bumblebee thought.

"What, huh" Moka stammered in confusion.

"Please go out with me I really want you to be my girlfriend" she asked very loudly.

"Well um, I am a girl, and I can be a friend" Moka said nervously only to get excitement from Yukari.

* * *

Later on in the day Bumblebee was following behind Moka and couldn't help but be embarrassed as Yukari was fiddling with Moka's breast and every male student was looking at them.

"Please…stop…Yukari" Moka moaned as Yukari didn't stop.

"Wow Moka your breasts are so big I'm so jealous of you" Yukari commented.

But finally Bumblebee had enough of the staring and the situation that was going on and he was tired of being embarrassed "Enough Yukari you are getting out of hand Moka is uncomfortable with this" Bumblebee said crossly.

"I know who you are" Yukari stated ad she stopped and turned to face him "your Bumblebee of class 3-A, academic ability way above average, sports ability way above average, monster type unknown but rumored to be extremely powerful and dangerous, you are a perfect guy but I will not let you have Moka" she stated.

"Let you have her" Bumblebee questioned "Moka is not some toy" he said crossly but then Yukari waved her magic wand.

"I'm declaring war on you" Yukari yelled and then a bunch of buckets and brooms attacked Bumblebee from a utility closet but Bumblebee brushed off the attack.

"Bumblebee are you alright" Moka asked.

"Fine" Bumblebee said "I guess I'll leave you two alone for now" he said frustratedly, so he left with a slightly hurt Moka and a victorious Yukari.

* * *

Later that day Bumblebee was in the infirmary with Kurumu as she insisted to see if he did got hurt after all that.

"I assure you I am fine Kurumu i've been through worse than that" Bumblebee explained.

"Yes thanks to Yukari I am alone with my destined one" Kurumu thought happily.

"Bumblebee, since she attacked you please let me help" Kurumu said suggestively.

"There is nothing wrong" but then Kurumu pushed him to the bed "Hey what" Bumblebee said in surprise.

Outside the window watching Yukari what holding a voodoo made of straw dressed as Bumblebee's human form, she made it punched itself but nothing happened "what" she exclaimed "oh well at least I have a plan B" she said holding a voodoo doll of Kurumu.

Back at the infirmary Kurumu was on top of Bumblebee.

"You should really let me help you" Kurumu purred.

"Uh I don't believe this is helping anything" Bumblebee said awkwardly he was trying to move but Kurumu prevented him "what are you doing" asked Bumblebee.

"I don't know I can't control my body but I like it" Kurumu explained and she then wrapped her arms around his neck "whatever is happening this is my chance" she thought and she was inches from his face.

"Uh are you able to do anything" Bumblebee asked.

"I can't move my body" she lied as she edged her face closer to his, but just as their lips were about to meet Moka came in.

"Sorry guys I finally got away from Yukari" Moka panted and then she looked up and was cross "what Kurumu are you trying to charm him" Moka yelled.

"No I can't control my body" Kurumu explained "damn I was so close" she thought and Bumblebee slowly pushed her off but then they heard Yukari blurt out laughing from behind the window but the she saw them, Bumblebee was not happy.

* * *

Later Bumblebee and the others were in a classroom, Bumblebee was going to find out why Yukari was doing theses pranks and give her a scolding.

"Alright I'm getting fed up with this I feel pretty bothered" said Bumblebee crossly.

"Well she's not bothering me" said Kurumu lovingly

"Come on Bumblebee she's just a kid she doesn't know any better" said Moka.

"Oh come on that's no excuse she needs to learn not to pull these "pranks" on others, I think it's time she learned her lesson" said Bumblebee.

"Well, um I guess your right" said Moka.

"Look Yukari if you keep pulling this crap you'll end up alone with no friends" said Bumblebee.

"Well so what, I've been on mown since the beginning" she said.

Bumblebee then felt bad for what he said "Yukari I" but then he was hit with three pans.

"Ha ha I can't believe you fell for that one" she laughed and Bumblebee was angry and tried to chase after her as she an away but Moka stopped him.

"Stop it you can't go and lose your temper on little kids like that" she said.

"What about you, you need to stop hanging around that brat" Bumblebee said crossly.

* * *

Soon Yukari was outside the school next to the building and was thinking to herself.

"Who needs friends" she thought but then she was pushed down "hey why don't you watch where you're going creep" she said but then her fury turned to horror as she saw the three bullies from today.

"Oh I'm sorry, but we have some unfinished business" said the leader and they preceded to take Yukari to the forrest.

* * *

"Look my point it you're to soft when it comes to her" said Bumblebee.

"Yeah but you have to think how she must feel" said Moka softly.

"If that's the case think how I feel I'm the one getting targeted" said Bumblebee angrily.

"Don't you get it, you out of all people knows what it's like to be different I know you do Bumblebee" Said Moka.

Bumblebee shook his head "no it's not the same thing" he said.

"Don't you understand I won't abandon her" she says as she runs after her, Bumblebee was confused he didn't understand why Yukari was so special.

"She did say she didn't car if she wasn't well liked I mean lets be honest it's so like a witch" said Kurumu.

"Huh What do you mean" asked Bumblebee,

"You mean you don't know look witches are halfway between monsters and humans but their not really either one a long time ago people said that witches were the link between monsters and humans now these days they are thought of half monster" explained Kurumu.

"Half Monsters" Bumblebee was puzzled by those words.

"They aren't exactly welcomed by the humans either back in the day things were pretty bad they had witch trials and witch hunts they've always been a hated people, she doesn't feel accepted by anyone she always felt like she was alone from the very beginning" said Kurumu.

With that finally Bumblebee understood, like the witches the Autobots were being hunted down and persecuted but for his Autobot kind it was 6 years and going while the witches had it for centuries but are still verbally hated Bumblebee felt bad he finally looked at the window and said "like me".

"Oh don't be like that" said Kurumu "you still have me" she tried to hug him but Bumblebee ran after Moka and Yukari.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the forrest the lizard bullies was surrounding Yukari.

"You have lost, no one is coming we win" said the lizard leader.

Yukari was scared but finally she pulled her wand out but before she could use it the lizard leader ate it.

"Oh no" said Yukari.

"Sorry but you won't pull that on us again" laughed the lizard leader "Now time to die" he said but before they could do anything a female voice yelled "ENOUGH" it was Moka.

"Well well look who it it" said the leader.

"I have an idea boss why don't we eat both of them" said one of the henchmen.

"Thats a good Idea" said the leader.

"I'm fine just get out of here, as far as monsters go these guys are a joke" said Yukari.

"You got to stop that Yukari" said Moka "stop acting so tough if you're scared theres nothing wrong with asking others for some help" she started walking towards Yukari "you got to stop being so hard on yourself".

Yukari was shocked "But I.."

"Thorns reason to push yourself too hard your just a little girl" said Moka.

Yakuza started to get emotional "I'm not pushing myself to hard".

"Truth is you've been alone your whole life right" said Moka, Yukari was shocked she didn't know what to say.

"If your lonely and you don't like being alone why don't you say so" said Moka everything was getting emotional now "I was the same, all alone all b myself" she said.

"You too Moka" Yukari said with tears in her eyes.

"Thats why I'll never give up on you that's why I want to help you and be there for for Yukari no matter what" Moka said.

"Thank you Moka" and Yukari preceded to cry in Moka's arms.

"Hey did they forget us" said one of the lizard men "yeah what are we chopped liver" said another.

"Enough" said the leader "ATTACK" but preceded to swipe at them but before he could hit them Bumblebee came punched to lizard men.

"Hey sorry I was a bit late" said Bumblebee.

"Bumblebee what are you doing here" asked Yukari.

"I just wanted to say I'm-" but before he could finished one of the three lizard me jumped at them, but before he could strike Kurumu flew in and picked Bumblebee and Yukari up.

"Bumblebee are you okay" Kurumu asked

"Yeah thanks Kurumu" said Bumblebee and Kurumu then put the two back on the ground and Bumblebee had some words to the lizard men "Alright you three I'm giving one last chance to leave in peace and never bother us again" said Bumblebee seriously.

"Boss if we beat this guy we'll be known as the strongest in the school" said one of the lizard men.

"Good idea, besides it's three against one" said the leader.

"Alright you had your chance" said Bumblebee and then he was covered by white light and transformed into his giant robot mode.

The lizard men stood in disbelief "Alright pull yourselves together guys, LETS GET HIM" said the leader and they preceded to attack Bumblebee.

Bumblebee grabbed a hold of one of the lizard men and punched him in the face and threw him on the ground and knocked him out but then one of the lizard men punched Bumblebee and threw him in a nearby lake.

"Huh not so tough was he boss" said the remaining henchman.

"He sure wasn't" said the leader but then they heard a bubbling coming from the lake and Bumblebee in his car mode flew out of the water and smashed into the remaining henchman and knocked his teeth out and he did a donut and faced the remaining lizard men in his car mode.

"Boss what the hell is that" asked the mouth bleeding henchman.

"I..I don't know" said the leader in fear.

"Tell me, do you bleed" said a voice and to the horror of the lizard men it was Bumblebee's "YOU WILL" yelled Bumblebee and he drove towards the lizard men, he ran over the henchman and knocked him out, the leader was in shock and fear Bumblebee started to laugh, but the leader then came up to him and punched his hood.

"who's laughing now" said the leader but Bumblebee raised his hood up and hit him and when the leader was on the ground he looked up and Bumblebee's car mode mode animated faces at him teasing him and the leader was so scared he tried to run away but Bumblebee ran into him and the leader fell into the lake.

"I hoped this teacher you a lesson" said Bumblebee sternly.

"Yes it will, yes it will" said the leader sinking into the lake in pain.

Bumblebee then drove to a shocked Moka, Kurumu, and Yukari he just took out three monsters all by himself and hey learned he had another form, a car they were still trying to figure out how he could have three forms.

"His kind, I swear I know it from somewhere" Yukari though.

Bumblebee's car mode was in front of them and he then preceded to transform back into his giant robot mode and he then kneeled down to Yukari "are you alright Yukari" asked Bumblebee.

Yukari was confused why was Bumblebee out of all people helping her "w-why did you help me" she asked.

"Because I was wrong and you really need someone in your life, you know I see a small part of myself in you, I've made many mistakes in my life, but I now I plan on doing something about that, and we are friends right, and friends stick together" Bumblebee said with a smile.

Yukari couldn't believe it Bumblebee too he had been alone himself and had to pay the price she had, so finally she broke down in joy.

Bumblebee smiled now since six years ago, since The Collapse first started he finally had true friendships.

* * *

It was nightime when Jetfire reached Japan he had to be careful Dead Wind presence was strong in this country which it why Bumblebee was caught to easily Jetfire landed from the sky into his robot mode in a field and looked around but he saw a Dead Win patrol.

"Crap" Jetfire said to himself he ran away to hide behind trees but the soldiers heard him.

"Did you hear that" said one of the soldiers "what was that".

"Probably a small earthquake" said one of the soldiers "this country is full of them".

"I don't know dude" said the soldier "maybe it was a Cybertronian".

"Cybertronian" said another soldier "nonsense our presence is too strong here it would be suicide for a Cybertronian to come here" he said.

"Well dude I don't know" said the solider who asked the question "Bumblebee came here and he got away".

"He only got away in the Yokai tunnel and his ass disappeared he's probably dead already" chuckled another solider.

"Buy would I like to get my hands on them" Jetfire thought to himself but he knew he couldn't.

"Jetfire to Ultra Magnus do you copy" he said on the radio.

"Go ahead Jetfire" said Ultra Magnus.

"Bad news sir Japan is full of Dead Wind so I'm afraid I'll have to take the long way to Suki Kali" said Jetfire.

"Go ahead and do it we must keep you safe and get to our contact as long it takes, good luck Jetfire till all are one" said Ultra Magnus over the radio and switched off.

Jet fire then preceded to walk to a near by village and preceded to have a white glow around his body and soon he was in a human form with white-silver hair and blue eyes but he was naked, but luckily there was an empty house.

"Sorry human occupants" said Jetfire and he broke in the house and minutes later he came out with shoes on his feet, jeans, and a white t-shirt and was carrying a brown leather jacket and then he put an Autobot symbol on the shoulder part of the jacket and he put it on and then Jetfire knew what he had to do, he had to walk "This is going to be a LONG walk" he said to himself and with that Jetfire took the long way to Suki Kali

* * *

It was a few days after the incidents with the lizards and Moka and Kurumu where waling down the hallway with boxes their teacher asked for them to get.

"So how's Yukari doing" asked Moka.

"I hear that Yukari cleaned up her act, she apologized in front of the class for the mean tricks she played, they began to feel guilty for what they said and little by little they started to open up to here" said Kurumu.

"Wow thats great" said Moka but they heard familiar voices in the classroom.

"Please get off Yukari please" begged Bumblebee.

"But Bumblebee I love you so" said Yukari.

"Hey Yukari what are you doing here" asked Moka.

"Because I love both of you AND Bumblebee now and our classes are next together I should come over and play sometime" said Yukari.

"No sorry but Bumblebee's taken said Kurumu.

"No Bumblebee's mine" said Yukari and she and Kurumu started a tug of war.

Bumblebee didn't liked to be tugged with but they were his friends "It's just one of those days" he said with a smile.

"No, you're both wrong" said Moka.

"Oh please not this" said Bumblebee.

"Bumblebee is MINE" Mok said as she lunged at him and them sucked on his neck.

"Oh come on" complained Bumblebee.

Next Chapter: Farewell and a Vampire.


	5. Farewell and a Vampire

Shockwave and Starscream were having a meeting with Galvatron to discuss recent events.

"Sightings confirm that Bumblebee entered the Yokai tunnel where disappearances were known to happen" said Shockwave (He is based of the Fall of Cybertron Shockwave).

"Well it was Humans thats were known to disappear Shockwave, Bumblebee is sure to be alive" said Galvatron (Galvatron looks like his Generation 1 appearance).

"It was Dead Wind that chased him into the tunnel" said Starscream disdainfully (Starscream's appearance is from Fall of Cybertron appearance) "Why are we working with Dead Wind, they are holding us back" said Starscream.

"It's only a partnership" said Galvatron "We are going to do one last job together and then we the Decepticons and Dead Wind shall part ways" he said.

"But then Dead Wind will hunt us down as well, before the partnership they killed Swindle and many others" said Starscream.

"Which is why I have a plan in place after this job" said Galvatron.

"If you don't mind me asking what is the plan" asked Shockwave.

"First we are going to finish our last job with Dead Wind, second we will be doing some scouting through the Yokai tunnel, then when we find Bumblebee and we get one of the last parts from him, then we will use his information to find the Autobot base destroy the Autobots there and then we use their map pieces to find Optimus Prime and finish him off once and for all" said Galvatron.

"Excellent plan lord Galvatron" said Shockwave.

"Send Soundwave to do the scouting, and please send Megatronus to do the last job with Dead Wind" said Galvatron.

"Yes sir" saluted Shockwave.

"Dismissed" said Galvatron and Shockwave and Starscrem left.

Starscream was mad, he hated Megatronus since he arrived he got demoted and Megatronus took his place as the second command of the Decepticons, in Starscream's opinion all Megatronus was, was a Megatron fanboy with a fancy name and fancy toys, but Starscream for now was going to be patient soon he going to get Megatronus and take his rightful place back.

"Someday" smiled Starscream, "Someday".

* * *

Weeks went by when Bumblebee first met Yukari and things where going great, well almost, Bumblebee's search for the map piece was getting nowhere he searched all over the forrest and school ground but couldn't find it anywhere so the only logical explanation was it was either buried or in a lake but Bumblebee sensors couldn't sense anytihing underground so he would need a metal detector but first he would scan the lakes it was easier, he was on edge he was running out of time he couldn't get comms up, he didn't know what was happening, and there was nothing he could do.

"What the hell should I do" said Bumblebee out loud.

"All you have to do is simply red the page" said the teacher.

"Oh Sorry 'bout that" said Bumblebee.

* * *

It was now after class and Bumblebee and Moka were sitting on the rooftop.

"Bumblebee mind if I ask you something" asked Moka.

"Uh sure Moka, go ahead" said Bumblebee.

"Well, it's just that, you've acting weird in class" said Moka.

"Well Moka, I can't say what it is but I've lost something of great importance" explained Bumblebee, he knew it wasn't wise to share his real mission, at least not yet.

"Oh well can I do anything to help you" asked Moka.

Bumblebee knew that his new friends had to not learn the truth he didn't want to danger his friends from the Decepticons or Dead Wind so he said "No thank you I should find it tomorrow" he lied.

"You know you smell nice" said Moka.

"Why thank you" said Bumblebee.

Bumblebee and Moka stared at each other lovingly "I'm feeling something I haven't in a while…am I" but before he could finish Kurumu showed up.

"Moka what the hell are you doing, you are sucking too much of his blood" yelled Kurumu.

"No I'm not" defended Moka.

"Well I don't mind now, besides for me it's painless" said Bumblebee.

"Well I have needs too" and Kurumu started rubbing against him "Charm" she said.

"Oh come on Kurumu you know that doesn't work on me" laughed Bumblebee.

"Oh I forgot" said Kurumu all disappointed.

* * *

Commander Yondola still couldn't believe what General Creedy had told her, all the secrets of his and who Imperial Commander Williams for who he truly was and Creedy's real identity.

"Still trying to take it in Commander" asked a voice from behind her, it was General Creedy.

"I guess sir I mean if Dead Wind is a reincarnation then what does that make the NEST organization" she asked.

"Since they work with the Autobots and we used to work with the Decepticons I think we both know the answer to that" said Creedy.

Commander Gondola was shocked how could THEY be NEST their (Dead Wind's) archenemy other than the Autobots.

"That Explains it, but one more question sir, why do you say used to work with the Decepticons" she asked.

"Imperial Commander Williams has decided to only do one more job with Galvatron and then we parts ways with them, but in reality Imperial Commander Williams wants the Decepticons destroyed as well, I mean we already killed Swindle and Barricade and many other Decepticons not just Autobots during The Collapse, Imperial Commander Williams hates the Cybertronians, but he also hates NEST and when we are finished with the Cybertronians we are going to go after them" said Creedy.

"Yes, understood sir" said Commander Yondola.

"Good now prepare your men for this last job" said Creedy.

"Yes sir" saluted Commander Yondola, and she left.

General Creedy couldn't wait for this moment, he wanted to please the Imperial Commander soon the enemies of Dead Wind Would be no more and Dead Wind would soon control everything.

* * *

Bumblebee was outside of the school looking for the map piece to no avail.

"Guess I'm going to need a metal detector and a shovel" Bumblebee thought crossly, but unknown to him three figures were watching him from a distance.

"Can we please attack that menace" said a voice.

"Ok ok Bosaburo we will attack now" said a voice.

"Finally I hate waiting" said a sadistic Bosaburo.

Bumblebee was using his metal detector tool looking under the ground for the map piece but then he heard footsteps.

"I hear you" said Bumblebee "Show Yourself".

"Hello Bumblebee we always wanted to meet you" said one of the three.

"Yeah Because you're our number one enemy" said another.

"Just get on with it" said Bumblebee in a frustrated tone "I have work to do".

"I am Kozo Kasahara" said Kozo.

"I am Kubasaki Nagi" said Kubasaki.

"And I am Bosaburo" said Bosaburo.

"And together, we are The Fan Club Coalition" said the three altogether and they revealed their pink shirts with Moka, Kurumu, and Yukari's names on them with Kozo's having Moka is my life on it, Kubasaki's having Yukari is my life on it, and Bosaburo's having Kurumu is my life on it.

"You take away the girls we love away from us" said Kubasaki.

"Yeah when they should be with us" said Bosaburo.

"Don't be fools" said Bumblebee calmly "I've beaten up Saizo and three lizard men at the same time, you guys are no different" he said.

"Ha, the lizard men were idiots and Saizo was to brutish" said Kubasaki.

"But if we work together we will defeat you" said Kozo.

"Fine I gave you your last warning" said Bumblebee and he was surrounded by white light and transformed into his robot mode.

"Well the rumors are true" said Kozo.

"You are big we will give you that" said Kuasaki "But the bigger they are".

"THE HARDER THEY FALL" yelled Bosaburo.

They then attacked Bumblebee,, Kubasaki tried to punch Bumblebee but he dodged, Bumblebee tried to punch Bosaburo to no effect.

"Ha I am a blob" nothing can stop me" said Bosaburo.

"Oh yeah well what about this" said Bumblebee he shot an electric bullet and shot Bosaburo to a great effect and defeated.

"Looks like we need to plan and be more cautious" said Kozo.

"Uh what do we do kozo" said Kubasaki but then their "idols" arrived.

"Hey Bumblebee what's going on" asked Yukari.

"These fools thought they could take me on" laughed Bumblebee "but it looks like I scared them senseless" he chuckled.

The Fan Club Coalition were overjoyed to see there idols but for now they had to get the wounded Bosaburo out of there.

"We will get you Bumblebee" said Kozo.

"We will be back and better than ever" said Kubasaki and they preceded to carry Bosaburo away.

"So who were those creeps" asked Kurumu.

"Just some sick students who are obsessed" said Bumblebee.

"Obsessed with what" asked Moka.

"You don't want to know" said Bumblebee with a exhausted sigh.

* * *

Jazz and Mirage were driving carefully through the Japanese countryside looking out for Dead Wind or Decepticons

"We are 50 miles from the Yokai tunnel" Jazz informed Ultra Magnus over the radio.

"Good Jazz, just remember to be careful" Ultra Magnus said.

"I don't get why we couldn't just send two of NEST's greatest spies to do this job" Mirage questioned.

"Because Mirage if humans get caught they will be gunned down immediately and you two being made of metal have a chance of escaping and besides you two have the proper tools" said Ultra Magnus.

"In case we get caught, great" said Mirage.

"You have cloaking powers Mirage, so don't give me that lip, you and Jazz will be just fine" said Ultra Magnus sternly.

"Don't worry sir, we will get this investigation done" said Jazz.

"Good luck Autobots, Ultra Magnus out" said Ultra Magnus signing off the radio.

"Well come on Mirage lets get this done" said Jazz.

"And sooner the better" said Mirage nervously.

* * *

In the club room of The Fan Club Coalition the three members were fawning over pictures of their idols Moka, Kurumu, and Yukari but then they decided to get to business.

"Well Bosaburo you let Bumblebee get the better of you, don't let it happen again" said Kozo.

"yes Kozo" said Bosaburo.

"Clearly we need to rid that parasite Bumblebee" said Kozo "unless we rid of him the girls are all his" he said.

"Tomorrow we shall rid Yokai Academy of the filth known as Bumblebee" said Kubasaki.

"We must fight him at the same time" said Kozo "that's how we'll win" he said.

"BUMBLEBEE SHALL FALL, BUMBLEBEE SHALL FALL, BUMBLEBEE SHALL FALL" all three chanted.

* * *

The next day during lunch the girls were discussing the weirdos from yesterday.

"You see the fatass from yesterday kept stalking me all day it was hard to get away" said Kurumu.

"You had it easy, that one guy with glasses kept taking photos of me when I wasn't looking" said Yukari.

"Luckily I haven't had anything happen to me" said Moka "but that doesn't matter I'm worried about Bumblebee, they seem to be after him" she said.

"You're right I mean they did attack him yesterday" said Yukari.

"So what he managed to take down the fat one" said Kurumu.

"Yes but it was three against one who knows what there monster forms are Bumblebee was just lucky with Saizo, you Kurumu, and the lizard men" Moka explained "which is why we need to to be his bodyguards" she said.

"No" said a stern voice from behind, it was Bumblebee.

"But Bumblebee I'm just worried about you I don't want you to get hurt from those crazies" said Moka.

"I understand your concern Moka, but I've proved I don't need any protection" said Bumblebee.

"I know but they are going to keep attacking you know matter what" said Moka.

"Maybe, but I've shown that I can take care of myself I have defeated multiple people after all" said Bumblebee.

"Please Don't do that Bumblebee, you are my first friend can't you imagine how I would feel if I lost you" Moka said with sadness in her voice.

"I'm sorry Moka, but I just don't want you to get hurt for my sake" said Bumblebee now smiling.

"I know but were friends we need to stick with each other" said Moka.

"Your right Moka, not if you'll excuse me I have some work I need to do" said Bumblebee and he left.

"Hm, I wonder where he's going" Moka thought.

* * *

Later on Bumblebee was packing some detecting tools in a bag as he was going to spend the remainder of his day searching for the map piece.

"Alright let's see now metal detector check, shovel check, and last but not least the containment field for the map piece, alright I'm ready to go" Bumblebee said to himself and got his bag of things and he set of from his dorm.

* * *

Outside Yukari was happily cleaning the grounds of the school but then she saw Bumblebee carrying a bag of things, it was a strange sight she didn't understand it "What is he doing" Yukari thought.

* * *

Moka was on the rooftop thinking about the events that happened the past two days "Why doesn't he want help, I mean I guess I see where he comes from, he just wants to protect us so we don't have to do it for him" thought Moka "how sweet of him" she thought but then Yukari showed up "You look puzzled Yukari what's up" she said.

"Well I saw Bumblebee walk out to the forrest with a bag full of stuff, like he was leaving" said Yukari.

Moka was horrified maybe Bumblebee was leaving to protect them "No he can't leave I've got to stop him" said Moka.

* * *

Bumblebee was at the tunnel entrance to the human world and was going to start searching there and was thinking if he should tell Moka the truth of why he was there attending the school.

"Should I tell Moka, it feels as if I'm lying to her, would she forgive me if she was mad" he said to himself assembling the metal detector just then he heard footsteps come from behind him.

"How dare you say the name of one of our goddesses" said Kozo.

"If you think you are going to defeat me you are mistaken I've defeated you once, I can defeat you again" said Bumblebee.

"Oh don't worry we rethink our strategy all we need to do is attack you together" said Kozo.

"Please your far beyond intimidation" chuckled Bumblebee.

"You jocks all the same thinking we are pathetic" said Kubasaki.

"Why are you even attacking me, I've done nothing to you" asked Bumblebee.

"Oh trust me you've done far worse to us all right" said Kozo.

"Reason being is because we can't get girls of our own" said Kubasaki.

"Yeah always going for flashy badass monsters" said Bosaburo.

"We hate you because you get girls without even trying" said Kozo.

"Nonsense" said Bumblebee "I never asked for this, all I did was get to know them, you have to get to know someone not throw yourselves at people have you actually tried to get to know girls" said Bumblebee.

"ENOUGH" yelled Kozo (Bumblebee took that answer for a no) "Fan Club Coalition ATTACK" said Kozo.

Bumblebee transformed into his robot mode ready to come whatever The Fan Club Coalition was ready to throw at him, Kubasaski turned his body all elastic like and threw himself at Bumblebee, Bumblebee blocked off his trows with bunches, Bosaburo jumped at his but Bumblebee cashed and threw him like a baseball, Kozo transformed into some megaphone thing Bumblebee couldn't help but laugh.

"You think my monster form is funny huh all show you funny" and Kozo preceded to charge at Bumblebee and managed to tackle him to the ground "Kubasaki now" he said.

Kubasaki then wrapped his body around Bumblebee and he couldn't get free "Get off me" said Bumblebee struggling to get free "Now I know what it's like be defeated by a ridiculous looking being" said Bumblebee.

"THAT'S ENOUGH" said a voice, Bumblebee looked up and it as Moka's and she was being flown by Kurumu with Yukari with them.

"Why exactly am I flying you guys everywhere" asked Kurumu.

"Sorry but I forgot the spell for flying" said Yukari.

"Now is really not the time for this" said Moka.

Quorum then put them them on the ground and then kicked Kubasaki off Bumblebee freeing him then Bumblebee got up and Moka went to check on Bumblebee.

"Are you alright Bumblebee" asked Moka.

"Yeah sorry for running off like that and sorry for not asking for assistance and—" but before he could finish Moka slapped him.

"You moron friends are suppose to be there for each other no matter what" said Moka.

"Yeah I'm sorry Moka" said Bumblebee, he then looked at The Fan Club Coalition "now what shall I do with you three" he said.

kozo began to laugh "I'll show you what to do, club members UNITE" he said and then they formed into one big giant monster.

"Well look at that organics that can combine Devastator eat your heart out" Bumblebee jokingly thought.

"Alright Bumblebee prepare to be pulverized" said the giant monster, but from the look of the giant monster it was fat, two heads, and very jelly like.

"Ha like giant piece of—" but before Bumblebee could finish the giant monster punched Bumblebee into some trees.

"BUMBLEBEE" shouted Moka and she ran after him "are you alright" she asked.

"Yeah" Bumblebee said "I'm alri—oops" he said as he accidentally pulled Moka's rosary off and then she transformed into Inner Moka.

"Well here we are again" said Bumblebee.

"Well this is a first" said Inner Moka looking at the combined monster.

"Oh God she is so hot" said the monster walking towards Inner Moka and not looking where it was going and stepped on Bumblebee's bag of tools.

"MY STUFF" shouted Bumblebee "alright now you're going to get it" he said angrily.

"So what shall we do about him" asked Inner Moka.

"How about I trip that beast with my car mode and you kick it so hard that the freaks will turn to normal" said Bumblebee.

"Sounds good enough" said Inner Moka.

Bumblebee ran out to the monster and began to taunt it.

"Hey ass faces you can't get me" Bumblebee taunted.

"You want a bet" said the giant monster.

"Just try and catch me" Bumblebee said and transformed into his car mode "come and get me you fat ass" Bumblebee taunted.

"That's it come here" said the giant monster angrily.

Bumblebee and drove in circles and the giant monster (due to being fat) couldn't turn and get him.

"Stop your making us dizzy" said the giant monster.

"Alright let's hope this works" Bumblebee said to himself and then he shot out some to cable and made circles again and he preceded to trip the giant monster to the ground "Moka kick him now" said Bumblebee.

"Alright you giant piece of fat know your place" said Inner Moka and she kicked the monster so hard the monster collapsed into the three Fan Club Coalition members.

"That was so awesome" said Bosburo.

"It sure was, it was an honor getting our asses kicked by the goddess" said Kubasaki.

"We shall now call ourselves The Vampire Club" said Kozo and with that the three club members passed out.

"That was a very impressive strategy you had there Bumblebee" said Inner Moka.

"Oh it was nothing jut something I got from a movie I saw, I believe it was called Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back" said Bumblebee.

"Sounds like a good movie we should watch it together" said Kurumu flirtatiously.

"That doesn't matter Kurumu what about you leaving Bumblebee" said Yukari.

"Leaving, who told you that nonsense" asked Bumblebee.

"Well, you did leave with that bag of stuff with a serious look on your face and when I told Moka she assumed you were leaving" Yukari explained.

"Why no it was a bag full of tools" said Bumblebee looking at the bag and went over to it and emptied the bag and a broken metal detector fell out "which is now broken" said Bumblebee in a grim tone "I told Moka about something I lost and I was going to use this metal detector to find it but now it's got to be fixed again and it will be awhile to fix" he said.

"Why don't you let me help" said Yukari and she preceded to use her magic wand to fix the metal detector.

"Oh wow that only took seconds, thanks Yukari" said Bumblebee.

"You see you fool, you do need to ask for help sometimes, and sometimes you can protect them by just being there for each other" said Inner Moka.

"Yeah I guess your right" said Bumblebee.

"You can be strange sometimes" said Inner Moka "but nevertheless you are a perfect protector for my other half, make sure you do that because she does like you a lot" Inner Moka said and she then put the rosary back on and she preceded to be back in her outer form and preceded to fall in Bumblebee's giant hand.

"Bumblebee…please don't go" Moka said Half asleep.

Bumblebee then turned back into his human form "Don't worry Moka" Bumblebee said embracing her "I will never leave" he said in a very gentle voice.

"Enough of this sappy stuff can we please go now I want to watch this movie you saw" said Kurumu.

"Ok Ok we can go" chuckled Bumblebee but as they started to walk, Bumblebee sensed something like another Cybertronian he turned around to see what it was but there was nothing.

"What is it Bumblebee" asked Yukari.

"I thought I sensed…never mind" said Bumblebee and he preceded to carry Moka and walk away back to the school with the others.

* * *

Meanwhile Jazz and Mirage where a the tunnel entrance to the monster world and preceded to investigate the tunnel.

"Alright Mirage hand me the meter" said Jazz and Mirage handed him the meter, Jazz then used the meter to scan the energy "no it can't be it's off the chart" said Jazz.

"What is" asked Mirage.

"This tunnel, I believe it leads to another dimension maybe more, it's energies off the charts" said Jazz.

Mirage was shocked he wasn't a big believer in multiple dimensions but the meter detected energies unknown and Bumblebee did disappear in the tunnel "we need to contact Ultra Magnus immediately" Mirage said.

"Your right" said Jazz and he then contacted Ultra Magnus by radio.

"What do you have" asked Ultra Magnus.

"The meter Ratchet and Scattershot invented for us well, we scanned the tunnel and energies are of the charts, we believe the tunnel leads to another dimension maybe more" said Jazz.

Ultra Magnus was shocked, another dimension that could explain why Bumblebee was gone.

"Do you have any ideas of how we could find out for ourselves if it's even safe to enter" asked Ultra Magnus.

"Do you think we could use one of NEST's drones" asked Jazz.

"Yes I think we could" said Ultra Magnus "I'll see if Ratchet and Scattershot can add some extra parts" he said.

"Ok good thing we don't have to enter ourselves" said Mirage.

"Return to base, you two deserve a rest" said Ultra Magnus.

"Yes sir" they both said and Preceded to leave the tunnel until Mirage sensed something was it Bumblebee he didn't know.

"What is it Mirage what do you sense" asked Jazz.

"I thought I sensed…never mind" said Mirage and he and Jazz got into their vehicle modes and preceded to go back to base.

* * *

The next day in class things were starting to look up to Bumblebee, he had great friends, Moka is starting to like him, and the former Fan Club Coalition now the Vampire club didn't harass him or anyone again just then his teacher Ms. Nekonome had an announcement.

"Attention students, but the student dormitories now have payphones that link to the human world due to overwhelming demands" said Ms. Nekonome.

"Payphones" thought Bumblebee "thats how I can get into contact with the other Autobots, I just need to call the secret number we were each given" he thought.

"So Bumblebee you seem happy about this what do you think" Moka asked.

"Couldn't have been a better idea" Bumblebee said with a smile.

They preceded to gaze at each other lovingly "wow haven't felt something like this in a while think I'm in—" but before he could finish his thought Moka bit him on the neck in the middle of class much to Bumblebee's embarrassment and dismay.

"At least give me a warning next time" Bumblebee said with a whine.

Next Chapter: Newspaper and an Autobot.


	6. Newspaper and an Autobot

Imperial Commander Williams was having a meeting with his top officers including General Creedy in a meeting room.

"Gentlemen you're probably wondering why I summoned you here today well heres what happened we are starting our last mission with the Decepticons and soon we will hunt them down" said Imperial Commander Williams the men in the room were shocked.

"Galvatron thinks he is using us but in fact we are using them" smiled Imperial Commander Williams and he preceded to light up a cigar and after a smoke he said "They as I believe have a weapon, so they claim that can destroy the Autobot base if they can find it so al we have to do is wait" he said.

His inhaled some more smoke from his cigar and put it in an ashtray and pulled out a deck of playing cards "we have already killed both Autobot and Decepticon alike but lives don't matter to Galvatron, his arrogance will get the better of him soon" Imperial Commander Williams said with a smile and as he was saying this he was putting the cards down revealing transformers with red Xs and ones that didn't, the red Xs meant that they were kill ( the ones with Red Xs included Swindle (The one from Fall of Cybertron), Barricade (The one from the movies), Devastator (The one from G1), Dirge (the one From G1), Kup (The One from G1), Red Alert (the One from G1), and Trailbreaker (The one from the generations toy line) and ones that did not have Xs on were Jazz, Ultra Magnus, Shockwave, Galvatron, Skywarp (The one just like Fall Of Cybertron Starscream but with purple colors), Jetfire, Hound (The one from Age of Extinction)).

"And there's Bumblebee" Imperial Commander Williams said putting his (Bumblebee's) card a little bit on top of Jetfire's "Bumblebee is currently on the other side of the Yokai tunnel and we all know what is on the other side but one of the last pieces of the map leading to Optimus Prime is there but the Autobots have most of the pieces while the Decepticons have none as they believe all the other Autobots will die, help they believe Optimus Prime is dead already" he said.

He picked his cigar back up and said "But this Bumblebee has something no other Autobot has, he has a map leading to the Autobot base so the plan is either let the Decepticons destroy the Autobots with their weapon and we move in to their base and steal the map pieces or we get to Bumblebee in the Tunnel ourselves and get the map pieces the long way" he said and he breathed in his cigar and exhaled and said "Either way it's a win win" he chuckled "What I ask of you men is to work hard when this is all done because soon after the Autobots and Optimus Prime, the Decepticons will be next, and after the Decepticons our other great enemy NEST will be destroyed and I don't wan't any mistakes, alright dismissed" he said and the officers preceded to leave but General Creedy went up to Imperial Commander Williams and asked.

"Are you sure we can do this sir, what you've said, there's jus a lot of waiting and us just siting here doing nothing" said General Creedy.

"I know what I'm doing old friend, I've waited six years to get revenge I don't mind waiting some more" said Imperial Commander Williams with a smile as he inhaled and exhaled his cigar, things were starting to come in place for Imperial Commander Williams his moment was coming all these years and soon all Cybertonians and NEST will soon be gone "oh yes I'll wait" he laughed.

* * *

Months passed, Bumblebee looked everywhere on the grounds of the school so the logical place it was now was the nearby lakes, Bumblebee thought about that so would look at the lakes next but for now he had to wait in order to avoid any suspicious activity but for now hi teacher Ms. Nekenome had an important announcement

"Alright class today you will be joining a club of your choice in order for us monsters to interact with humans in the future" said Ms. Nekenome.

"Doing human activities, great" thought Bumblebee sarcastically, he didn't want to join but at least it gave him something to other than looking for the Map piece 24/7.

"Hey um, Bumblebee, would you like to join the same club together" asked Moka.

"Sure, why not" said Bumblebee with a smile at least on the bright side he had Moka by his side.

* * *

Outside the school all kinds of club booths were out hoping to recruit new members into their clubs, Bumblebee knew school clubs because he knew Sam was once part of clubs when he was in High school but to Bumblebee these clubs were very strange (then again this was a monster school Moka was very excited.

"Well come on Bumblebee lets go" Moka said happily dragging him by the arm.

They looked at ghost photography club, Acupuncture club, Mummy club (as weird as it sounds), and a science club where they wanted Moka to test their love potions,so far they couldn't find club that suited them until they came across a lonely little stand with nobody at it called "The Newspaper Club".

"Well That's strange there's nobody there"said Bumblebee very confused.

"Look there's a note" said Moka and Bumblebee picked up the note and Bumblebee read it.

"Sorry for not being here, off doing important work" Bumblebee read "hmm that's strange well this club does seem normal out of the rest" he thought.

"Why don't we join this club, it seems normal out all the rest" asked Bumblebee.

"Um sure ok" Moka said but deep down she had a bad feeling.

Even Bumblebee had a small suspicion "important work, what kind of important work" he thought.

* * *

Meanwhile a mysterious peeper was peeping in the girl's locker room, the figure was peeping on a girl dressing herself until she heard a noise.

"Who's there" said the girl but immediately left like a flash leaving the girl scared and confused.

Soon after that a girl was changing in her room but then the girl saw the shadowy figure from before and she screamed while shadowy figure preceded to take pictures.

* * *

Later that day Bumblebee and Moka were in the Newspaper Club room just the two of them.

"Well looks like we are a little early" said Bumblebee but then Kurumu and Yukari arrived in the room.

"Kurumu Yukari what are you doing here" said Moka in surprise.

"Well when I heard that Bumblebee was joining I just had to follow the one I love" said Kurumu.

"Me too" said Yukari.

"Oh great more attention everywhere I go" Bumblebee thought sarcastically "Weird it seems like were the only members here" Bumblebee thought.

"Oh don't worry about that, you're not the only members" said a voice, it was Ms. Nekenome's "I will be your club advisor, your other club mate is just running a little late" she said but then the door opened and arrived and a young man entered carrying a bunch of flowers.

"Hello everyone sorry I'm late" said the young man.

"Oh no problem" said Ms. Nekenome "This is Gin since he is the oldest he will be your president" she explained.

"Well it's very nice to meet all of you lovely ladies" said Gin as he gave out the bouquet pf flowers to Moka and Kurumu and took a flower from Kurumu's and gave it to Yukari and then he saw Bumblebee.

"Aw and you must be the male they call Bumblebee I've heard a lot about you" said Gin as he shook Bumblebee's hand.

"Well I've got togged to a faculty meeting I'm sure you all will get along just fine" said Ms. Nekenome and she left.

"Alright new members I just want to let you all know that journalism involves putting yourself in harms way to get a story, but sadly most of the stuff we report on is common stuff" said Gin.

Bumblebee couldn't believe it him a reporter for a school newspaper different from being what he was used to which was being a scout and ever since the Collapse a seeker of things.

"So do we have any ideas for a good story" asked Gin.

"Well there is the creep peeping on girls we could use the newspaper to expose him" said Kurumu.

"Great idea, but first we need to find informants" said Gin.

Bumblebee grew suspicious of Gin when the mention of a peeper came up his vitals showed that the mention of a peeper made him nervous "I wonder if" thought Bumblebee.

* * *

Later on that day Gin, Moka, Kurumu, and Yukari were hanging flyers in a school entrance and Gin ordered Moka and Kurumu too hang up flyers about the peeper way up high but Yukari was just watching.

"Oh come on Gin let me help" said Yukari.

"Sorry Yukari but this job is too little for you" said Gin.

"Hey Gin are you sure the flyers should be this high" asked Kurumu.

"Oh yes we need flyers all across" said Gin and then he crouched down.

Bumblebee came in carrying more flyers and then he saw Gin crouched down while Moka and Kurumu were hanging up the flyers high.

"I wonder what he is looking at" Bumblebee thought he went next to Gin and crouched down to see what he was looking at and to his shock it was under Moka and Kurumu's skirts, Bumblebee was furious at Gin.

"Hey what's the big idea Gin" said Bumblebee angrily and as he said this Gin calmly got up.

"What is it Bumblebee" asked Moka.

"I'll tell you, this sorry excuse for a president what peeping up your skirts" said Bumblebee very crossly.

"Why no I wouldn't do such a thing, in fact it was Bumblebee who was peeping and tried to blame me, I mean we all know how attracted you are to both Moka and Kurumu, I mean the way you look what is that, I call it a look of guilt" said Gin.

Bumblebee was in shock of what Gin had said, sure he'll admit he was in love with Moka and found Kurumu attractive but he would never do such a thing even to organics, and now Gin was turning the tables on him.

"Now see here—" but before he could finish he was slapped by both Kurumu and Moka.

"Sorry about that Bumblebee but if you wanted to look at my underwear you could've asked" said a cross Kurumu and she left.

Bumblebee then looked at Moka and Yukari and Moka looked at him and left with a huff followed by Yukari.

"Great Bumblebee meetings over and it's all your fault" chuckled Gin as he left.

"God what a dick" Bumblebee thought "I'll get him back, and I think he's the peeper or just some pervert but I need evidence I'll get it" he thought.

* * *

Later on in the girls restroom Moka was pondering of what happened that day.

"Bumblebee peep under me, I don't believe it but was he really" Moka thought to herself "matter of fact what was I wearing I forgot" she thought.

She preceded to bend over to see what she was wearing under there until a female voice spoke.

"Just what are you doing" it was Inner Moka's voice and Outer Moka screamed at being caught but then she realized it was her inner self.

"I mean um" stuttered Moka, she was embarrassed.

"Look just vecareful of this Gin, he holds and is hiding a very dangerous power that might equal to Bumblebee's and he's (Bumblebee's) the strongest so far in the school" said Inner Moka.

Later that night Gin was on the school roof peeping on The sleeping Moka.

"She looks so much more beautiful than the moon" Gin says to himself, then he turns to the sleeping Bumblebee's dorm window "Ugh that Bumblebee is getting in the way of me and Moka" he says and then Bumblebee wakes up as he hears a howl.

"Must be loud wolves at this time of night" Bumblebee says and he went back to sleep.

* * *

In the snowy forrest of Alaska at night a shadowy figure was walking through the woods, the footsteps grew louder and louder as he the figures grew closer that the animals ran away, and the figure was Megatronus (MEGATRONUS LOOK IS THE ONE FROM 2015 RID CARTOON) and with his battle mask preceded to scan the area and got a reading in a nearby scrap yard.

"I got it in the scrap yard a green chevy corvette" said the deep voice of Megatronus.

"Copy that are you sure" asked General Creedy over the earpiece in his ear.

"It's HIM" growled Megatronus.

"Copy that" said General Creedy and then addressed the men that are there "alright men the Autobot known as Crosshairs is in that scrap yard be advised he is a great sharpshooter so consider him extremely dangerous alright good luck and godspeed" he said and directed his men for the attack.

Creedy's men surrounded each side of the fence and the entrance to the scrap yard "Alright throw the grenades in three, two, one GO" shouted the men and they threw the grenades in the scrap yard and seconds later the grenades blew up and sent the now robot mode Crosshairs (THIS LOOK OF CROSSHAIRS IS THE ONE FROM AGE OF EXTINCTION) flying in the air and sent him crashing into some trees but he recovered and turned into his corvette and drove away.

"HE'S ON THE RUN GET HIM" shouted General Creedy and the ACPs preceded to chase Crosshairs.

Crosshairs was shot at by turrets on the ACPs and shot at by rockets, he managed to swerve a couple of ACPs of the rode causing them to explode but then Crosshairs was hit by a rocket causing him to transform into his robot mode he ran and took out his rifle and shot two other ACPs but then was shot in the leg by a rocket causing his leg to fall off, finally he tried to surrender.

"No stop please thats enough I surrender" said Crosshairs putting his hands in the air, but the soldiers shot at him with rifles any way "What are you doing can't you see I'm injured" he said angrily.

"THAT'S ENOUGH MEN" called General Creedy getting out of an ACP "so Autobot why are you running" he asked.

"Your Dead Wind, go to hell" said Crosshairs and Creedy motion for a rocket to be shot at Crosshairs which was shot at him "Ow Ok I'll tell you, I'm an Autobot scout looking for the remaining pieces of the map that will lead to Optimus Prime" Crosshairs said.

"Have you found it" Asked General Creedy.

"No" crosshairs bluntly said.

"Don't you dare lie to me Autobot if you do lie" said General Creedy.

"Or what, just please haven't you animals had enough yet, you've killed enough of our kind already, why can't it stop" pleaded Crosshairs.

"Guess what Autobot, I lost a Daughter in The Collapse, so you get no sympathy from me" said General Creedy.

"And none from me either" said Megatronus listening from far away and he preceded to shoot Crosshairs with a mortar severely wounding him, Crosshairs lay on the ground wounded and dying and then Megatronus came.

"Stay back humans, he's mine" said Megatronus.

"Megatronus is that you, damn haven't seen you since before The Collapse" said Crosshairs sarcastically.

"Autobot, typical I can't believe I was once apart of you" said Megatronus.

"Neither have I, you look completely different now than you were years ago" joked Crosshairs.

"You know what this is Autobot" asked Megatronus pulling out a sword "this is the Star Saber, its a sword that has been in my family for generations" he said.

"Yeah yeah get to the point" said Crossshairs, after he said that Megatronus stomped his left foot on his chest.

"Listen here Autobot there is only one way you survive this, where is the Autobot base" Megatronus said sternly.

"No, I will never tell you Megatronus, wake up the Decepticons are only using you and soon Dead Wind will betray you, but remember this Megatronus we WILL find our great leader Optimus Prime and you WILL lose" said Crosshairs, but then he stabbed Crosshairs with the Star Saber and killed him.

"Sorry Autobot, but never is already here" Megatronus said to Crosshairs' corpse and then a small Cybertoian object fell out of Crosshairs and Megatons picked it up and it was a map piece leading to Optimus Prime "well now, your were also a lier to Autobot" mused Megatronus and he preceded to give it to General Creedy "Here Human, I'm sure your Imperial Commander will enjoy this" he said, Genereal Creedy only nodded at him and Megatronus transformed into a jet and flew away.

* * *

Meanwhile Imperial Commander Williams was in his office smoking a cigar until one of his soldiers casein with the news.

"Sir" said the soldier "The Autobot known as Crosshairs is dead and in his body was a map piece" he said.

"Thank you for the news soldier, dismissed" said Imperial Commander Williams and the soldier saluted and he left, and when he left Imperial Commander Williams smiled as he pulled out a red sharpie and drew an X on Crosshairs' playing card.

* * *

The next day Bumblebee was walking to class when he saw Moka, Bumblebee wanted to at least apologize for what happened.

"Hey Moka Listen, I just wanted to say I'm sorry for what happened" said Bumblebee.

But Moka just looked at him and said nothing.

"Oh come on Moka not the silent treatment" pleaded Bumblebee.

Moka again continued to say nothing to Bumblebee, and then Bumblebee realized he wasn't going to win.

"Um ok I guess I'll just wait until you stop giving me the silent treatment" said Bumblebee sadly and walked away.

Moka felt bad, he deserved it at least she thought so for what happened yesterday, but she was starting to have second thoughts it he did peep after all.

* * *

Later that day Gin was watching girls at their locker room but they caught his eye by talking about Bumblebee and Moka.

"hey have you seen that Moka kissing Bumblebee's neck" said one girl.

"Yeah do you think they're a couple" asked another.

"Well they have been together for awhile so yeah I guess so" said one other.

"What Moka and Bumblebee together no" thought Gin in horror and he preceded to scream out and the girls heard the noise.

"What do you think is that" asked one girl.

"Oh crap gotta split" Gin said as he quickly got away but Bumblebee was walking by to see what the noise was and saw the girls at the window.

"Wrong place at the wrong time, god damn it" Bumblebee thought.

"HEY WHAT THE HELL" shouted the girls.

"No listen I can explain I was just walking by" Bumblebee said trying to defend himself.

Out in the bushes Gin smiled as he finally had a plan to rid of Bumblebee and take Moka for himself.

* * *

It was the next day and the girls were very cross with Bumblebee, Kurumu was cross that Bumblebee didn't bother to look at her while Moka was cross for Bumblebee's new behavior she didn't know if he could be innocent or not due to her new found feelings for him.

"I must prove my innocence somehow I know Gin has something to do with this I can feel it" Bumblebee thought to himself.

It was now after class and Bumblebee was walking in the hallway ready to go find the map piece while he still had free time but then he saw Gin at the door like he was waiting for him.

"Bumblebee my friend I need to talk to you" said Gin with a smile.

"What do you want Gin I am very busy right now" Bumblebee said with a scowl look.

"Hey buddy just listen for a moment" Gin said.

"You have 30 seconds to give a reason why you are talking to me when I have strong suspicions of you, starting now" Bumblebee said in a hostile voice.

"Listen I can help you clear your name you just have to follow my lead and together we can catch this peeper" said Gin in a nice voice.

Bumblebee wasn't to sure but he sensed he was stronger than Gin so he could follow whatever an excuse Gin had.

"Fine but I have my eye on you" said Bumblebee sternly.

"Excellent, now follow me" said Gin and the two preceded to walk outside the school together.

* * *

Bumblebee and Gin then headed to a window and Gin then talked.

"This is the room of where the peeper he is located just move one of those drums and you can see his lair" said Gin.

Bumblebee for now decided to play Gin's little game "Ok sure" said Bumblebee annoyed.

"You know Bumblebee you and I have much in common than you think, you and I are both powerful and seek the same thing" said Gin.

"Oh yeah and what might that be" said Bumblebee getting on the drum.

"Moka you see Bumblebee I am in love with her and I want her to be my girl" explained Gin.

"And why are you telling me this" Bumblebee asked as he looked in the room but much to Bumblebee's horror and surprise was another girl's locker room "Gin what game are you playing" Bumblebee said angrily but then he saw a flash and realized Gin had a camera and then Gin took the developed picture and smiled.

"Why you I'll get you" Bumblebee said and lunged at him and before he can get him Gin disappeared in a flash.

"Great I have super strength but he has super speed" Bumblebee said annoyed but then a hairspray can hit him in the head and a bunch of girls screamed at him.

"It's the peeper" said one girl.

"Creep" said another.

"Pervert" another girl said.

"Ladies listen I can explain it wasn't me" Bumblebee said defending himself but then he saw Moka who witnessed the whole thing, to Bumblebee's dismay she had a look of hurt on her face and then she turned and ran away "Moka" Bumblebee said somberly but more girls object hit him and he was forced to run away the forrest "I'll just stay here for the night and then I'm going to go after Gin" Bumblebee said with determination.

* * *

News of Bumblebee being the peeper reached everywhere including Kurumu and Yukari who could't believe Bumblebee would do such a thing and repeat the same behavior.

"I don't believe Bumblebee would keep doing such a thing" said Yukari.

"Yeah I mean I would be the only one he would look at" said Kurumu but received a glare from Yukari for her comment "what I'm just telling the truth" said Kurumu.

"Still, we have to prove Bumblebee is innocent because I know he is" said Yukari.

"Your right let's do some investigating detective work.. or something" said Kurumu.

* * *

Later that night Moka was on the room wondering about Bumblebee she was nervous about his behavior the past couple of days.

"I wonder whats going on with Bumblebee he hasn't been himself lately" thought Moka but then she heard a noise behind her and it was Gin.

"Gin, what are you doing here" Moka asked nervously.

"To check on you, you seem to really be thinking about Bumblebee" said Gin.

"Well, yes" said Moka.

"You care about him, don't you" asked Gin.

"Why yes of course he was my first friend ever" said Moka.

"Well I guess he wasn't the Bumblebee he all knew for awhile" said Gin.

"How do you even know him you only met him a couple days ago" said Moka.

"Well you know I can help you forget" said Ginall smooth like and tired to kiss Moka but Moka backed away from him.

"What do you think you're doing" said Moka crossly.

"Fine you've left me no choice" said Gin and pulled out the picture he took earlier that day of Bumblebee looking in the girls locker room, Moka was so horrofied she screamed for Bumblebee.

* * *

Out in the woods Bumblebee heard Moka's cries and he rushed to help.

"Hang on Moka, I will get you Gin thesis the last time you will ever separate me from my friends" Bumblebee thought.

* * *

"I don't think you understand, Bumblebee is not going to help you" Gin said and grabbed Moka.

"Not so fast Gin" said a voice it was Bumblebee's.

"Ah Bumblebee come to peep on us have you you truly are a good peeper I must say" said Gin with a grin.

"Actually you're the peeper" said two voices it was Kurumu and Yukari dressed as detectives.

"What in the hell" Bumblebee said he was very confused at what was going on.

"Ha, and what proof do you have I must ask" laughed Gin.

"Simple there was no drum in the picture as we see there and eyewitness see YOU Gin moving the drums prior to this incident and the girls moves them to prevent a repeat performance, YOU Gin have a very brittle alibi" said Kurumu.

"So that means the true peeper is you Gin" said Yukari.

Gin backed away in shock and a bunch of pictures fell out of girls doing various changing.

Gin smirked "You got me, you o have some truly impressive friends Bumblebee but I will not let you have Moka" Gin said and he transformers into a large wolf creature.

"Huh so you're a werewolf I presume" said Bumblebee.

"That's right loser now I will defeat you all and take Moka for myself" said Gin and he lunged at Moka but Bumblebee transformed into his robot mode and blocked Gin.

"So this is your fmaous monster mode you defeated everyone with, I'm impressed Bumblebee but you still will not defeat me" said Gin and he knocked Bumblebee down and pulled Moka's rosary off and Inner Moka came out.

"Well good to see you again" said Bumblebee.

"So what do we have this time" said Inner Moka.

"Oh just a werewolf nothing big" Bumblebee taunted to Gin.

"Nothing big, I'll have you know that I just like Moka an S-class monster Vampires may have strength but us werewolves have super speed" laughed Gin.

"Any plans" asked Inner Moka.

"Now that he mentions super speed" said Bumblebee "hey fur ballI'm pretty fast myself how about a race slowpoke" he taunted.

"How dare you you want a race fine but you will lose loser" said Gin and he hoped off the roof with Bumblebee and Bumblebee transformed into his car mode to in's confusion.

"Huh looks like you can transforms into anything, even a human car but that still won't stop me" said Ginand he and Bumblebee began to run/drive around the school they did so for hours much to everyone's boredom but Gin began to grow tired "I..will…not..let" but after Gin said that he had to stop to rest.

"Moka get him NOW" said Bumblebee.

Inner Moka was finally happy to do something instead of just sitting around watching Bumblebee and Gin race around "Arlight you pererted fur ball, know your place" she said as she grabbed him by the wrist and tossed him far into the ground knocking him out.

"Well that was nice" said Bumblebee "definitely reminds me of all the NASCAR I would watch with Sam" he thought.

then Bumblebee looked at the knocked out Gin "and I know just exactly what to do with you" chuckled Bumblebee.

* * *

In the North Pole the Decepticons and Dead Wind were ready to end their 4 years alliance those in attendance were Galavatron, Megatronus, Starscream, and Shcokwave on the side of the Decepticons and Imperial Commander Williams, General Creedy, Commander Yondola, and several Lieutenants on the Dead Wind side.

"Megatons give me the map piece" commanded Galvatron and Megatronus gave Galvatron the map piece that was taken from Crosshairs.

"With this Cybertronian artifact our alliance is now over" said Galvatron as he gave it to Imperial Commander Williams.

"You realize now that we will hunt you as well right" said Imperial Commander Williams "we won't do it here of course but once we parts ways you will die" he said.

"Oh after Optimus Prime dies we'll see who dies first" said Galvatron.

"You know Galvatron you and I have the same thing in common secrets, you have a secret I see it inside you, like me you have another identity, who are you" said Imperial Commander Williams.

"Through all the galaxies I've travelled you organics are all the same, you have no idea how dangerous secrets can hold human" Galvatron grimly said and he, Megatronus, Starscream, and Shockwave turned interest and flew away leaving only Dead Wind in the cold.

"What did you think he meant by that" asked Commander Yondola.

"I'll know in due time commander" said Imperial Commander "I'll always find out" he said with a laugh.

* * *

It was the next day and the true culprit Gin in the newspaper clearing Bumblebee of all charges.

"Boy it sure is great to have all my friends back" said Bumblebee.

He saw that Gin was getting chased at and beaten upby the girls for his crimes.

"What doe think will become of Gin" asked Moka.

"Oh I think he'll learn his lesson" Bumblebee chuckled as Gin was getting beaten up he gave a wink at Gin who in return smiled back symbolize that they are now on good terms.

"I'm sorry for not listing Bumblebee" said Moka.

"It's alright I'm sorry too" said Bumblebee.

"Oh that smell again" said Moka.

"Ok Moka we have come to an agreement you shouldn't suck Bumblebee's blood" said Kurumu.

"Oh but I can't help it and she preceded to bite his neck and suck his blood.

Next Chapter: Snow Girl and an Autobot.


	7. Snow Girl and an Autobot

After months of building the Autobot's drone they got from NEST was finally complete and were ready to send it through the Yokai tunnel.

"Alright Ratchet is the drone ready to fly" asked Ultra Magnus.

"Yes sir all systems are go" said Ratchet (HIS LOOK IS FROM TRANSFORMERS PRIME).

"Jazz is the portal ready" asked Ultra Magnus.

"Portal is up and running ready to go" said Jazz.

"Alright Ratchet send the drone out" commanded Ultra Magnus.

Ratchet piloted the remote control drone through the portal and the drone was now in Japan near the Yokai tunnel.

"Alright drone entering tunnel in three, two, one" said Ratchet and the drone entered the portal and what the drone caught on it's camera shocked them all it was a long tunnel full of the color red and at the end of the tunnel the drone entered it was near a cliff side with ocean of red like it was blood and a regular blue sky, to the Autobots it was kind of gothic.

"Wow it's so, amazing" complemented Jazz.

"So this is what Bumblebee found in the Yokai tunnel" said Ratchet in amazement.

"So there's a chance Bumblebee is alive sir" Jazz asked to Ultra Magnus.

"It's quite possible fly the drone around some more and maybe we can find him" said Ultra Magnus.

"Wait the drone is picking up something, some life form" said Jazz.

Just as Jazz said that a burst of flame and fell to the ground and crashed much to the Autobot's horror.

"What is that walking up" said Ratchet in shock.

A shadowy man with pointed ears, long blonde hair, and wearing long priest like clothes looked down on the drone camera and smiled at it then he turned to 4 or 5 other figures then turned back to the camera and he produced a flame from his hand and threw it at the drone causing it to explode and give an OFFLINE on the screen to the horror of the Autobots.

"So I guess we have confirmation that monsters in the Yokai tunnel do exist" said Ratchet.

"Man with a monster like that I hope Bumblebee is alright" said Jazz.

"Me too Jazz, but for right now we must figure out how to enter the tunnel and get Bumblebee and the map piece home without getting caught" said Ultra Magnus.

"Who do you think we should send sir" asked Ratchet.

"I think I have an Idea but I need to think about it, dismissed" said Ultra Magnus and Ratchet and Jazz left, and once they left Ultra Magnus let out a sigh "I sure hope she's alright doing this job" Ultra Magnus said to himself.

* * *

The newspaper club were selling their latest issue outside and they very becoming very popular to everyone's excitement.

"Man Bumblebee these papers are sure selling like hot cakes" said Gin.

"We should all be proud of ourselves we definitely worked hard" said Bumblebee.

"You know we should definitly celebrate this achievement" said Moka.

"Yeah we should" said Bumblebee but when he turned his head to where Gin was he wasn't there "he where did Gin go was here here a moment ago" he said but much to everyone's dismay he was hitting on girls again.

"You know" said Gin talking to a couple of girls "The newspaper club is looking for models right now" he says while he gropes one of them.

"Oh forget about him he's probably off hitting on girls or getting perverted pictures of them he's not invited" said Kurumu.

"Yeah he's an enemy of all women" said Yukari.

"Ok then what should we bring" asked Bumblebee and while they were discussing this a odd looking girl with purple hair sucking on a lollipop came up and observed them "Huh I don't understand friendship" she said.

But they all heard this "I'm sorry what" said Bumblebee.

"Nothing just talking to myself, got any more of those newspapers left" she asked.

"Uh yeah sure here you go" said Bumblebee and he gave her a newspaper.

The girl gave Bumblebee a long look and finally said "you're cuter than I expected" she the girl and she walked away.

"Do you know her Bumblebee" asked Kurumu.

"No I don't" said Bumblebee in confusion "But that doesn't matter, what matters is throwing the best party of our lives" he said promoting cheers from everyone.

* * *

Outside the grounds of the school and at the entrance of the tunnel a strange vehicle came through the tunnel and entered the monster world and the vehicle transforms and the vehicle was Soundwave (HIS APPEARANCE IS FROM THE FALL OF CYBERTRON).

"This is Soundwave entrance to Yokai was successful" said Soundwave.

"Excellent Soundwave now get yourself a disguise and get all the information you can get" said Shockwave over the radio.

"Yes Shockwave" said Soundwave and he preceded to walk toward the school.

* * *

It was now classtime and Ms. Nekonome was calling out roll and one name came and it was nothing new because this student never showed up.

"Mizore Shirayuki" said Ms. Nekonome and there was no reply "Mizore Shirayuki" still no reply but then the same girl from this morning showed up.

"It's ok Ms. Nekonome I'm here" said the girl.

"Oh good, class this is Mizore Shirayuki she hasn't been attending class due to circumstances but now she's here" said Ms. Nekonome.

Much to the horror of Bumblebee and Moka Mizore took the empty seat that was in front of Bumblebee.

"Well this is a totally weird day" Bumblebee said to himself nervously.

* * *

Soundwave arrived at the school he hid behind some trees and he scanned one of the "humanoid beings" as he called them and then he transformed into a boy with dark blue hair with the school uniform and walked towards the school in his human form.

"Bumblebee, where are you" Soundwave said to himself.

* * *

It was now after class and Bumblebee, Moka, and Kurumu were talking about what to bring to the party.

"Well what do you guys think we should bring" Bumblebee asked.

"Well I did make you a homemade treat just for you" Kurumu said rubbing against Bumblebee but Moka pulled her off.

"I've about had it with you doing that Kurumu" said Moka crossly.

"Ok I guess I'll see you at the party" said Bumblebee and Moka and Kurumu waved goodbye to him him but Bumblebee then heard a noise behind him and out of the corner of the hall Mizore came out she had been peeping on him.

"Oh Mizore what's up" asked Bumblebee.

"Well I just wanted to say how much I love your work in the Yokai Gazzette, issues were brought to me while I was out of school and look I made a little book your articles and I even made my thoughts into it" said Mizore.

"Wow thats nice" said Bumblebee but deep down he was a little nervous of this.

"You write from the view of the weak and helpless and it's something I can relate to" said Mizore.

"Everybody no matter who they are, they must get a chance to get their voice heard" said Bumblebee wisely.

"You are right Bumblebee but theres somewhere I want to take you come" Mizore said grabbing Bumblebee and taking him.

"Hey wait" Bumblebee said in surprise but he decided to see what Mizore wanted to show him.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Faculty Lounge Ms. Nekenome was about to eat her for when Mr. Kotsubo and Ms. Ririko came up to talk to her.

"Ms. Nekenome we understand that MIzore Shirayuki is finally attending class" said Mr. Kotsubo.

"Yeah it's been like months" said Ms. Nekenome.

"Well this could be a serious matter" said Mr. Kotsubo.

"I agree, she has a very unusual personality,she caused a lot of trouble back at Junior High, we want you to keep an eye on her and make sure she doesn't cause any trouble" said Ms. Ririko.

"But, meow sure" said Ms. Nekenome with a sad expression.

* * *

Outside the school and near a lake Mizore was skipping stones with Bumblebee watching.

"Did you see that Bumblebee that one skipped nine times" said Mizore.

"That's really awesome, now if you will excuse me I have to go" said Bumblebee but as he was leaving Mizore grabbed him.

"Oh don't leave we have all day you know" said Mizore.

"Great I'm missing the party right now" Bumblebee thought crossly.

"You know I don't know what will happen to Moka if you're not with me, all you have to do is be mine and mine alone" said Mizore and then cold gusts of wind surrounded them.

* * *

In the newspaper club room Moka had brought her share of the food and was waiting for everybody else.

"I wonder where Bumblebee is" Moka thought to herself, then she heard the door open and got up thinking its her friends and much to her horror it was Mizore.

"What are you doing here where's Bumblebee" Moka asked.

"You can wait all day but Bumblebee will not come" Mizore said and then she grabbed Moka by the throat and thew Moka on the floor and began choking her "sorry Moka but getting rid of you is the only way I can have Bumblebee" she said.

Moka was struggling to get Mizore off her so she slapped Mizore but is stuttered part of her head revealing she is not the real Mizore.

"This is actually an ice puppet you think I did a good job" Mizore asked and then it's right arm turned into an ice blade "now Moka it's time for you to die" said the Puppet.

Moka was very scared "No BUMBLEBEE HELP" Moka cried.

* * *

Back at the lake the water was frozen scaring Bumblebee a little bit.

"Mizore what is this what's going on" Bumblebee asked.

"You see Bumblebee I'm a snow fairy so which means I can bend ice and snow to my will" said Mizore walking towards him she then froze Bumblebee's legs so he couldn't move.

"Why are you doing this" asked Bumblebee.

"I'm lonely that's why and I can sense you're lonely as well and us together we can melt our frozen hearts" said Mizore.

"I don't even have a heart" said Bumblebee but then he heard Moka's voice call out to him he looked up and saw that Kurumu was flying carrying Moka.

"How I ordered my puppet to kill you" Mizore said.

"I destroyed it by smashing it with my cake that I had Made for Bumblebee and it's gone thanks to you" said Kurumu angrily.

Bumblebee then broke out of the ice using his robot strength and Moka and Kurumu landed next to him Mizore went up to try to kill Moka but Bumblebee blocked her.

"Enough of this, I'm not lonely Mizore not at all" said Bumblebee defensively.

"You mean you're rejecting me" Mizore said in anguish "WHY" she screamed and she disappeared in a tornado of ice.

Then to the horror of everyone the ice on the lake started to crack.

"Oh no guys the ice" said Kurumu but before they could react the ice broke and they all fell in the water.

In the water Bumblebee saw something flashing and went to the bottom to investigate and much to his delight and surprise it was the map piece he was looking for for months and he finally found it in this lake.

"I did it finally I consider myself lucky today I must get it out of this lake" Bumblebee thought to himself but then he turned to see Moka and Kurumu drowning "but first I must get them out of here" he said to himself and turned into his robot mode and grabbed Moka and Kurumu and got them out of theater and onto land and to the horror of Bumblebee electricity sparked out of Moka "What is this, I don't know what this is but I'll find out soon" he said.

"Bumblebee thank you, you saved my life" said Moka weakly.

"It's nothing just a days work" said Bumblebee.

"Hey let us not forget you saved me too Bumblebee" said Kurumu flirtatiously.

"Oh of course" said Bumblebee.

But out in the forrest watching them was the human formed Soundwave.

"Galvatron, Soundwave reporting, the Autobot Bumblebee is here and he's found the map piece" said Soundwave over the radio to Galvatron.

"Excellent work Soundwave, come back to base and we'll discuss your findings" said Galvatron.

"As you command lord Galvatron" said Soundwave and he left.

* * *

Later that day Mr. Kotsubo was watching the students leave his gym class for the day.

"Wow" said Mr. Kotubo as he saw two female students leave "they develop way too frickin fast" he says to himself he then walked to get his mind off the matter then he heard a noise and he found Mizore crying in some bushes "well now what do we have here" he said and then Mizore looked back at him.

* * *

Galvatron was staring out into space in a room in the Decepticon base on the Moon and then Long Haul (HIS APPEARANCE IS FROM REVENGE OF THE FALLEN)

"Megatronus is here as you requested sir"said Long Haul.

"Good Long Haul now leave us" said Galvatron Long Haul then left and Megatronus came in.

"What is thy bidding my master" said Megatronus.

"Megatronus you know of the Yokai tunnel, right" asked Galvatron.

"Yes humans were known to have vanished if they entered the tunnel" said Megatronus.

"We have confirmation that an Autobot has entered that tunnel and is still alive" said Galvatron.

"And what is so special about this certain Autobot" asked Megatronus.

"This Autobot so happens to be your third son Bumblebee" said Gavatron.

"How is this possible" asked Megatronus "I thought he died in the Collapse".

"Your son is more clever than you thought" said Galvatron "he also came across the last map piece that needs to be found" he continued.

"What would you have me do" asked Megatronus.

"I want you when the time comes to kill him, with that map piece is the location of our base but luckily it doesn't give of what our weapon does, nevertheless we cannot have him give the location of our base to the Autobots is that clear" said Galvatron.

"Yes lord Galvatron" said Megatronus.

"Good dismissed" said Galvatron and Megatronus left the room.

* * *

Back in the newspaper club room Bumblebee was caring for the now cold-sick Moka and Kurumu with Yukari watching.

"Boy some party this has become" said Bumblebee.

"It sure has" said Yukari.

"I'm just sorry my cake was ruined by frosty the snow skank" said Kurumu.

"Boy you guys act like a bunch of old people" said Yukari but then they heard commotion outside and Ms. Nekonome come in in a panic state.

"Oh guys Mizore has gotten into BIG trouble" said Ms. Nekonome much to the surprise of the club.

In the Teachers Lounge Ms. Nekonome told them how Mr. Kotsubo was found nearly frozen to death and is in the hospital.

"Well is there any proof this happened" asked Bumblebee.

"Proof, what proof do we need he identified Mizore as his attack, right now the rest of the teachers are searching the grounds for her and when she is found she will be expelled once she is found" said Ms. Ririko.

"I didn't finish what I was going to say to her, this is partly my fault" Bumblebee thought to himself "I'm going to find her myself" said Bumblebee and he left and he passed Gin.

"Geez what's his hurry" said Gin.

"Oh great what do you want Gin" said Kurumu.

"I just found something for an awesome new scoop" said Gin holding up some photos very excited.

* * *

Mizore was looking out to the red ocean when Bumblebee arrived.

"Mizore, Mr. Kotsubo is in the hospital and is going to be fine, but right now the teachers are looking to expel you for injuring him, if you got carried away I understand, but if you come with me right now and apologize right away you won't get expelled" said Bumblebee.

Mizore then slow;y became hysterical and she said "I thought you would understand me but no one will understand me no one will" she cried out.

"BUMBLEBEE" shouted out Moka "It was a misunderstanding" she said.

"A misunderstanding what do you mean" asked Bumblebee.

"Look these pictures show that Mizore did't attack him" said Kurumu.

"She was just trying to defend herself because he was molesting her" said Yukari.

Bumblebee now felt bad for what he said "Mizore I'm sorry for what I said can you forgive me" said Bumblebee.

"Just stay back, JUST KEEP AWAY FROM ME" Mizore screamed and then a bunch of red clear ice puppets were formed and they said things that came from what Mizore was feeling how she was alone.

"Mizore stop this" said Bumblebee.

Mizore only laughed manically but then the part of the cliff she was on collapsed but before she could fall to her death Bumblebee caught her by the hand.

"What are you doing, just let go" said Mizore.

"No just listen, I didn't get to finish, the reason I'm not lonely is because I have friends at my side and I want to be your friend as well" said Bumblebee.

"That's a lie if he was your real friend he would die for you"said the puppets.

"I'm sorry I can't control them anymore they act on their own I can't stop them" said Mizore.

Moka then rushed over to help Bumblebee but he grabbed and pulled the rosary off instead making Inner Moka come out.

"Well what do we have here" said Inner Moka.

"You want to die, ver well now die" said the puppets.

"Please the only ones who are going to die are you"said Inner Moka and then the ice puppets shattered into pieces.

"What happened" said a shocked Kurumu.

"Since Inner Moka's energies is stronger than Mizore's her energies shattered the ice puppets" said Yukari.

"Well that was quick" Bumblebee complemented.

Inner Moka grabbed Bumblebee and pulled him and Mizore back up.

"You brought me out for this" said Inner Moka crossly.

"Sorry it was an accident" said Bumblebee.

"If you're looking for a thank you you can forget about it" said Mizore.

Inner Moka then kicked Mizore to the ground and said "listen here snow woman before you talk about dying you should try to at least live you life" she said.

"Yes I will if your kick doesn't kill me first" Mizore said and she passed out.

* * *

Megatronus was kneeling at something in a special artifact room in the Moon base.

"I have failed you, Galvatron wants me to kill my son so he doesn't find out about our base, I want to be strong just like you and strong like you, but I will do it, for the Decepticons and for you, I will continue your legacy, please give me the strength to continue on, don't you worry my namesake nothing will stand in our way, I will finish what you started" said Megatronus then got up and walked away from what he was kneeling to which was the damaged head Megatron (MEGATRON FROM G1 EXCEPT HIS HEAD IS DAMAGED).

* * *

Bumblebee was taking care of the sick clubs members except for Gin.

"Congrats you guys you managed to clear an innocent students name well done" said Ms. Nekonome.

But then everything got cold and Mizore was at the door while Moka noticed a change.

"Mizore you cut your hair" said Moka.

"it's part of my new change and my new outlook on life" said Mizore.

"Hey Gin thanks for getting the photos" said Bumblebee.

"No problem,all in a days work for a dedicated reporter" said Gin but then photos of girls fell out of his pockets which told them he only got those photos when he was peeping on girls and Yukari and Kurumu then preceded to beat Gin up.

"All this excitement is making me feel thirsty" said Moka and then she bit Bumblebee's neck but watching from the door was Mizore.

Next Chapter: Summer Break and a Vampire.


	8. Summer Break and a Vampire

Bumblebee was on edge, he had won the Newspaper Club a trip to the human world for break time he was in street clothes which was a yellow shirt, blue pants, and red shoes, he won it by winning an essay contest and his essay won, but on this trip he had his own secret agenda, as he was walking to the bus stop he held the map piece he had found a week ago, he was going to try to get in contact with the other Autobots he tied to use the pay phones earlier but he didn't have any money and it was better not risking bringing Autobots into the Yokai world.

"This is my chance to end everything now and find Optimus" Bumblebee said to himself as he walked to the bus stop, he finally made it and he took a peek at the map piece, it was safe for now, then he heard Moka behind him.

"Hey Bumblebee what do you have in the bag" asked Moka.

"Remember that one thing I said I lost a while ago, well I found it" said Bumblebee.

"Well thats great, what does it do" asked Moka.

"It's a long story I tell you later" said Bumblebee.

"Oh well ok" said Moka.

Bumblebee looked at Moka she was in street clothes as well and Bumblebee thought she looked cute.

"I guess I have you to thank for this trip Bumblebee however did you do it" asked Moka.

"Well" said Bumblebee.

* * *

Before the essays were to be looked at the night before they are to be looked at Bumblebee broke into the room where they were kept and rigged the machine so his could win.

"I am not missing this chance to get into contact with the Autobots" Bumblebee said to himself and he left the room.

* * *

"I guess I'm that good of a writer I guess" said Bumblebee lied nervously.

"Wow that good huh well you did get first on the exams" said Moka.

"You once said you lived in the human world, aren't you a little nervous going back" asked Bumblebee.

"Why of course not if anything I'm more excited than scared, and besides I have you to protect me" said Moka.

"Well yes" said Bumblebee nervously and then they leaned in as they were going to kiss each other but they were interrupted.

"Well look who decided to come premature" said Kurumu.

"Can't leave them alone for a minute" Mizore said (who has recently joined the club).

Just then the bus showed up with Ms. Nekonome.

"Hello everyone all ready to go" said Ms. Nekonome.

"Yes" said everyone but then Bumblebee noticed something missing.

"Hey where's Gin at" asked Bumblebee.

"He failed too many subject and now has to make up his exams" said Yukari.

* * *

Gin was working hard on his exams under the watchful scary eye of Ms. Ririko.

"Shit, I'll join you guys as soon as I can" Gin cried.

* * *

"HAHAHAHA he deserved it" laughed Kurumu.

"But your also in the same boatyou failed your math final" said Yukari.

"Uh well I made it up" said Kurumu nervously rushing herself and Yukari on the bus.

"I bet she managed to skip out on it" said Mizore.

* * *

The bus was going through the tunnel and soon enough it finally reached the Human world.

"Hmm the tunnel seemed longer this time" Bumblebee thought but then he realized he was back in the human world "well here I am again" he said with a smile.

"Why are you happy you're in the human world" asked Kurumu.

"Well this is were I spent my time a lot before I came to Yokai boy was I reckless a lot of stories" said Bumblebee.

"What kind of stories tell us Bumblebee" said Yukari.

"Oh yes I would like to her it as well" said Moka.

"Well we do have time for one" said Bumblebee "here it goes, when I came here I once had a human friend named Sam Witwicky and he knew what I was since he first layed eyes on me,we would always go to illegal street races in my car mode, and in my other human forms we would sneak into human bars and get drunk and play pool" said Bumblebee fondly.

"Wait you had a human friend" said Moka.

"Why yes, we did everything together, he was like a brother to me" said Bumblebee "and he was also a good friend, a true friend anyone could ever have" he said sadly.

The girls could see the sadness in his eyes when he said that.

"You seem sad when you mention him" said Kurumu.

"Yes what happened" said Moka softly.

Bumblebee looked out the window for a moment, he never wanted to share or even talk about what happen to Sam it was just too painful he then looked at the girls and said.

"I rather not talk about it" said Bumblebee.

Moka felt bad for Bumblebee, what happened to this Sam Witwicky he talked fondly of, she also wanted to talk to him about her bad history with humans but just didn't want to talk about it like this Sam Witwicky human, but she decided to talk about this issue after they got back from the trip.

* * *

At the Autobot base Bumblebee's life tracker came on the computer screen much to the shock of Ratchet.

"WHAT, sorry Ultra Magnus sir, but Bumblebee's life tracker just went online outside of the Yokai tunnel" said Ratchet.

"Really" Ultra Magnus was shocked "Do you really think it's him" he said.

"Taking a look through the telescope now" said Ratchet and he looked through a Cybertronian telescope and found in Japan a human form Bumblebee in a bus "Yes it's him and he's in his human form" he said.

"Tell Jetfire when he's done with Suki Kali I want him to get Bumblebee home he might have found the last map piece if not the can tell us information about the Yokai tunnel" said Ultra Magnus.

"Yes sir" said Ratchet.

The was stopping at a gas station for gas which gave everyone a chance to stretch their legs.

"Finally beats sitting down" said Kurumu.

"I agree it feels nice right Bumblebee" said Moka but then she noticed Bumblebee was gone "Bumblebee" she asked but then she saw Bumblebee staring at a billboard Moka and the other girls came over to see what the billboard said.

The billboard said in Japanese letters and also in English letters "Remember New York City" with burning buildings in the background and at the bottom is said "Report Alien Activity" and it gave a phone number which Bumblebee knew was the phone number to Dead Wind.

To the horror of the girls the saw a lot of things in Bumblebee's eyes and serious face, they saw fear, anger, sadness, pain, regret, and a little bit of passion.

"Are you ok Bumblebee" asked a worried Kurumu.

Bumblebee did not answer.

"Bumblebee what is is are you fine" asked Moka in a worried tone.

"Yeah" was all Bumblebee said and he walked back to the bus.

The girls were worried Bumblebee wasn't himself when he talked about Sam or when he saw the strange billboard but they hoped a nice vacation would get his mind of things.

* * *

In a room Megatronus was meditating when his sensors came on and he knew Bumblebee had come out of the Yokai tunnel.

"So you finally decided to come out huh" Said Megatronus "now where are you" he said pulling up a giant screen and the scream showed him having fun on a beach with some girls.

"He just came out of the Yokai tunnel are those girls monsters or humans I can't tell" said Megatronus curiously.

He saw the fun his son was having on the beach and was beginning to have second thoughts on killing him.

"Am I ding the right thing" Megatronus asked himself "no I'm acting weak, I need to be emotionally prepared, I'll train emotionally more so I will be prepared to kill him" he said.

Megatronus came out of the room and Starscream was standing in front of him.

"I know what is going on" said Starscream crossly.

"I do not understand what you are saying" said Megatronus.

"Don't play dumb I know your having second thoughts on killing that wretch Bumblebee" said Starscream angrily.

"Looks like you don't know what you are thinking about, as usual now if you will excuse me" said Megatronus walking pass Starscream and preceded to walk in the hallway but Starscream was furious.

"You putting this off means the more time Bumblebee has into discovering the secrets of our base, if I was in your place I would kill him right away" said Starscream walking alongside Megatronus.

"We would expose ourselves to Dead Wind you know of the deal" said Megatronus.

"Dead Wind my ass" said Starscream "we have the secret troops to repel them, you are making it it a personal issue you are a terrible second in command" he said.

"Lets be clear Starscream" said Megatronus in a very serious voice "You were stripped of your rank after you failed Galvatron for the last time, he thinks your an idiot, the previous leader Megatron my namesake thought you were an idiot, and I think your an idiot and I don't understand why Galvatron tolerates your pitiful existence so for my sake and yours don't tempt me or Galvatron or else the consequences will be very severe for you" he said and left the angry Satrscream.

Starscream went in the opposite direction of Megatronus, he desperately wanted to kill him but he knew he couldn't because Megatronus was stronger than him and secondly he was Galvatron's favorite so for now he had to be patient.

* * *

"Bumblebee may I ask you a question" asked Yukari.

"Sure go right ahead" said Bumblebee laying on the beach with sunglasses without a care in the world.

"Why are you so brave in the human world, aren't you a little scared" asked Yukari.

"Of course I'm scared but as I got older I learned that we must take risks and this is a risk I'm taking right now, thats what I think life is, taking risks" said Bumblebee.

"WowI guess I never thought of risks" said Yukari.

"When you get older you will but it's fairly easy" said Bumblebee and he preceded to lay back down.

Off in the distance in a nearby sunflower field a strange female figure was watching Bumblebee.

"Now I have you Cybertronian" said the female figure and she continued to watch Bumblebee.

* * *

As Bumblebee layed down a Sunflower blew right into his face.

"Hey what" he said and then he saw the sunflower "a sunflower where did this come from" he said and then he saw the sunflower field off in the distance "huh" he said.

"What do you see" asked Moka.

"It's a sunflower field but, I don't know I feel drawn to it" Bumblebee said "I think i'm going to investigate it real quick" he said and went to investigate.

"Hey wait for me" said Moka following Bumblebee and soon he had all girls in tow.

Soon they were at the sunflower field admiring it's beauty.

"It's beautiful but why would a sunflower field be here in the first place" said Moka but unbeknownst to them the mysterious girl from before was watching them.

Nearby couple were walking through the sunflowers but the girl stopped her boyfriend.

"I think we need leave, people have gone missing there" said they girl.

"Missing, why" asked the boy.

"A witch is behind the abductions because she is angry over the future development that would destroy the sunflowers and the field" said the girl.

"A witch you expect me to believe that" said the boy

"Please" asked the girl.

"Ok sure" said the Boy and they preceded to leave.

the others heard this and were surprised especially Yukari.

"Could there be another witch here" Yukari wondered to herself.

"You know Yukari it's mean for your relatives to abduct people" Kurumu teased.

"Your an idiot for believing everything you hear" said Yukari.

"Man witches get on my nerves" Kurumu mumbled.

"Oh yeah well I dislike succubi because your only redeeming feature is being a sexpot.

Kurumu was embarrassed by what Yukari said but finally she said "Well you're a kid so what would you know".

Yukari air finally had it so she with her magic dropped a tub on her which surprised the mysterious girl.

Kurumu lost it so Bumblebee had to calm her down.

"I'm tired of her behavior Bumblebee" Kurumu said angrily.

"Look just calm down and let's forget about this, lets just head back Ms. Nekonome will be wondering where we are" said Bumblebee.

"Ok" said Kurumu still mad and they all headed back to the beach.

The mysterious girl watched them leave.

"Another witch's presence must be reported to my Ladyship at once" said the Mysterious girl.

* * *

It was evening time and everybody was getting prepared for dinner.

"Alright everybody I'm off to get some fish to eat" said Ms. Nekonome.

"But Ms. Nekonome we already have a cooler full of food" said Moka.

"Oh but we should have fish we are staying by the ocean we should have fish, Human World fish is the best" said Ms. Nekonome and she left to fetch some fish.

"I wonder what was the point of this trip being planned" said Moka.

Yukari tired to help the others who were doing stuff.

"You want me to help you cut those vegetables Moka" asked Yukari.

"Sorry Yukari you might cut yourself" said Moka.

Yukari then tried to help Mizore with the tent.

"Missouri do you-" but Yukari was cut off.

"No Yukari" said Mizore.

* * *

Bumblebee was taking a look at the map piece from behind the tent with a screwdriver and then the hologram appeared.

"Wow this is a surprise the Decepticon base.

Just then yukari came.

"Hey Bumblebee, what do you have there" Yukari asked.

"Nothing" said Bumblebee trying to hide the hologram.

"Do you want me to help you" asked Yukari.

"No thank you Yukari I'm very busy" said Bumblebee and turned back to his work.

Yukari was hurt no one wanted her help so she went to a nearby rock to be by herself but then the saw a witches wand in the sunflower field she decided to look real quick to see if there was really a witch living in the field Yukari looked and as the Moon came out a shadow was illuminated in a tree of a figure.

"Who'sthere show yourself" said Yukari and just then an older looking girl came out.

"Hello fellow witch my name is Ruby Tojo and I live here" said ruby holding a staff wand.

"Well, I'm Yukari Sendo" said Yukari.

"You know we're both witche would you like to be friends" asked Ruby.

Yukari was a little reluctant as they just met but they were witches and fellow witches had to stick together.

"Sure that would be great" said Yukari and after that was hugged by her new witch friend.

* * *

Back at the beach everyone ws examining the fish Ms. Nekonome caught.

"Uh Ms. Nekonome your tail is appearing" said Moka.

"Uh uh uh I was just counting the fish thats all" said Ms. Nekonome and everyone laughed but then bumblebee noticed something.

"Hey where's Yukari at she disappeared" said Bumblebee.

* * *

"You know Yukari witches have lived on this hill for generations but thanks the humans me and my Ladyship are the only ones left but don't worry my Ladyship has a plan to protect this land by eradicating the humans" said Ruby.

Yukari was shocked at this.

"Really" she asked.

"Yes but I have my own plan" said Ruby "I understand you are traveling with that Cybertronian Bumblebee" she said.

"Yes but how do you know his name and what is a Cybertronian" asked Yukari.

"You mean he didn't tell you" said Ruby "well that doesn't matter because I'm going to kill him" she said.

"Why" asked a shocked Yukari.

"Because he killed my parents" said Ruby.

"Bumblebee would never do such a thing" said Yukari "he would only be a kid" she said.

"He is lying to you he is not a teenager in fact he is older, WAY older" said Ruby.

"What" said a shocked Yukari.

But then Bumblebee showed up.

"Hey Yukari who's your friend there" asked Bumblebee.

"Well this is-" said Yukari but before she could finish Ruby cut her off.

"Now I have you Cybertronian" said Ruby angrily then she summoned some plants and they grabbed Bumblebees limbs but then Yukari destroyed the plants with magic.

"No Ruby I won't let you kill my friend" said Yukari.

Ruby was shocked bonds between witches should be stronger than anything else so she summoned more monsters to kill them all, Bumblebee then transformed into his robot mode and shot some of the plant monsters down but then Yukari summoned a very powerful spell that destroyed the plants like a nuclear bomb,the other girls showed when they heard the explosions.

"Bumblebee, Yukari are you all right" asked Moka.

"I'm fine but those plant things, hehe not so much" said Bumblebee.

"Sorry Ruby but you want to do evil, I can't be your friend" said Yukari and she left with the others.

Yukari was injured "quit being so proud Yukari let me carry you down the hill" said Kurumu.

"I'll be fine, witch's injuries heal the fastest" said Yukari.

"No I won't let you live" said Ruby and before anyone know it a vine got Bumblebee's arm.

"NOW DIE CYBERTRONIAN" yelled Ruby and a huge plant monster lunged at Bumblebee but Bumblbebee's robotic hand began to glow and smashed the monster into the ground causing rocks to go everywhere, and one rock hit Ruby in the head knocking her out and Bumblebee turned back intohishuman form and checked on her.

"Just a bump to the forehead she'll be fine" said Bumblebee.

"Bumblebee she called you a Cybertronian and she wanted revenge on you" said Yukari.

Bumblebee was shocked he didn't know what to say unlike the previous encounters they didn't know whose was and what his kind where, but this witch Ruby knew and Bumblebee was going to find out why.

"We're taking her back with us" said Bumblebee.

"What are you crazy she tried to kill you" said Kurumu.

"Yes but unlike the previous encounters she knows who I am and what my kind are, she knows my secret and I intend on finding out why" said Bumblebee sternly.

The girls were shocked, Bumblebee had a secret they didn't know about and this witch knew his "Monster" form so Bumblebee grabbed Ruby and they all headed back.

* * *

Back at the tent they lay Ruby on a bed to let her recover from her head injury.

"Well she should recover in no time" said Bumblebee.

"Bumblebee please no more secrets what is your monster kind and what is this 'secret'" said Moka.

"Yes please Bumblebee what is going on" asked Kurumu.

Bumblebee was hesitant his secret by accident was out he swallowed.

"My kind are neither monster or human I am an alien from a far away world from Earth" said Bumblebee.

"Why are you here" said a very astonished Mizore who was rarely ever surprised.

"Because I had no choice" said Bumblebee "have you ever heard of robots battleing in the human world, the humans called us the 'Transformers' but we are really called Cybertronians" said Bumblebee.

"I knew you from somewhere when you showed your monster form" said Yukari, I was just to little to remember" she said.

"Yes I thought those were just stories" said Kurumu.

"Same here" said Mizore.

"What about you Moka what did you think" asked Bumblebee.

Moka looked away for a second and said "I thought it was just propaganda from the humans, but now I see you really are real" said Moka sadly she felt bad because she didn't think he existed.

"Oh there not stories they are very real" said Bumblebee, he looked away for a second and turned and looked at the girls and said "They're true, all of it" he said with a sad look in his eyes.

"What happened" asked Moka.

"I don't think you would want to hear you would reject me" said Bumblebee.

"Your my very best friend Bumblebee I would never reject you no matter what" said Moka.

"You've helped us now let us help you" said Kurumu.

Bumblebee didn't know but he did help them, now it was their turn to help him.

"You know your right Maybe I should tell you all about it" said Bumblebee

Next Chapter: Origins and an Autobot.


	9. Origins and an Autobot

Bumbebee was about to tel his story but he was a little hesitant.

"This is weird I don't know where to start" said Bumblebee.

"Start where you feel most comfortable" said Moka.

"Ok well here it goes" said Bumblebee.

* * *

"Before time began there was the cube an ancient artifact that helped create us and give life to our planet known as Cybertron we were created by a mysterious race that was rumored to have existed before time itself, our planet Cybertron was once a powerful empire, peaceful and happy, I was from a very powerful military family with 2 older siblings, our father Vector Major was a respected military General, my mother Chormia was a Nurse in the official Cybertronian medical squad before the dark times, before the Deceptions, a rebellion arose started and led by a General named Megatron who believed that tryanny, dictatorship, and his own evil ways were the only way to bring Cybertron into a new golden age, but he was wrong, so then we went to war at first things were going well, but then setback after setback, in one battle called the battle of the Crystal City my mother Chormia died when the first wave of our enemy known as the Decepticons arrived and slaughtered everyone in the city including my mother, after the destruction of the Crystal City my father was a changed bot and was never the same of my two siblings my eldest brother Sideswipe couldn't handle her death, there was no body and with this war not even time for a funeral so me and my two brothers and my father we just fought on 250 years passed and we were losing the war to the Decepticons, my side was now known as the Autobots and our leader Sentinel Prime was killed by Megatron in the invasion of our capital city Iacon so for now we were under the leadership of a commander named Optimus and under his leadership and our hard fighting we drove the Decepticons out but Sentinel Prime was dead, after much consideration our council named Optimus our leader and gave him the role of Prime which is a special promotion to give to an Cybertronian, but things were still not going well and Finally one day Megatron discovered a way to use our planet's core to infect the planet with a substance called Dark Energon which poisoned our planet with a virus and destroyed any hope of life coming to the planet so Optimus Prime decided we must leave so he ordered a mass evacuation of Cybertron but some of us Autobots remained behind in a final effort to destroy Megatron but nothing changed we were still being defeated and for 10 years we built our own spaceship we just named The Ark and so we tried to leave again but once again Iacon was Invaded by the Decepticons again in one skirmish my father disappeared and was never seen again at least for a while but I will get to that part of the story later on, after barley getting the Decepticons out of Iacon again Optimus Prime gave the go ahead to leave so we just left our barren planet of Cybertron things were going well until Megatron and his Deception ship The Nemesis chased us as Megatron believed no one should leave 'his planet' we battled for a certain number of miles in space until Megatron and a group of Decepticons entered our ship and we battled but then both ships lost control and The Nemesis was destroyed and our ship crashed into a Pre-Historic Earth in fact we found out years later our crash was the 'meteor' that destroyed the Dinosaurs, and due to the crash we were in stasis for millions of years which is why I don't know my real age I'm suppose to be 300 years old but due to me being in stasis for millions of years I don't know how old I am we we up in the present day and we found out that Megatron and his Decepticons had woken up before us so we had to find them due to us having 'car' modes we chose human vehicles so we could study the humans and find Megatron we finally found Megatron planning on taking over an oil rig to use the oil to create more Energon which is our life blood as you may call it so we battled him and sent him into retreat and there I met Sam Witwickey he was working with his father on the oil rig for a summer job and I was assigned by Optimus Prime to protect him years passed and Optimus Prime had sent out a message into space saying come to Earth and soon more Autobots arrived but Megatron also did the same thing and years passed we had skirmishes and soon Sam was out of High School now and he ended joining up with our human allies who called themselves the G.I. Joes who would sometimes help us with the Decepticons until years later the Collapse started, it all started when the G.I. Joes' archenemy COBRA an American terrorist organization had blown up One Astor Plaza in Times Square in New York City us Autobots and G.I. Joes were dispatched to investigate the matter as we thought it was odd for COBRA to attack civilians as they only want to Attack the Joes but as we got there Megatron had taken over the television screens and to our shock he was working with the COBRA's leader who was only known as Cobra Commander were working together and that they declared all out war on us Autobots and the G.I. Joes and thats when it happened all out war happened the Decepticons had started to attack buildings and COBRA was gunning down people in the streets so we went to their defense but we were outnumbered and outgunned Megatron arrived to the battle and he fought with Optimus Prime and New York City was declared ground zero here is were Ruby comes in, she was with her parents and I was battling a Deception known as Starscream and we were battling he turned into a jet and he pushed me into a skyscraper and the building had collapsed and it fell on them I don't know how Ruby survived but I guess we will find out later, I had managed to wound Starscream but then I sensed Sam was in danger, he was evacuating civilians and then a squad of COBRA attacked him he managed to get the civilians out but then an explosion surrounded him, it came from a Deception known as Ramjet, I was angry I had lost one of my best friends so in return I shot him in the face and I stabbed him to death, to this day I wonder if I made the right decision but I had avenged Sam's death, hours later Optimus Prime and Megatron were battling on top of the Empire State building and Megatron was just about to kill him when a United States Air Force arrived and they did an air strike and they also killed Cobra Commander who was hiding in a building in an area of New York City known as Hell's Kitchen and Megatron who was wounded fell off the Empire State and landed on the ground and Optimus Prime followed him and he preceded to stab him in the chest and killed him and soon it was all over, but at a price, we suffered losses from both sides, Autobot, Deception, G.I. Joe, COBRA, and most importantly civilians, 9,500 people died that day and the humans were wanting answers, weeks later the United Nations couldn't trust us anymore and they disbanded G.I. Joe and with their leader gone COBRA disabled as well, but thats not the end, the United Nations wanted to limit our powers and put us in check and so they came up with the Cybertonian Accords, a law that would limit our freedoms and put us in check, Optimus Prime feeling responsible for the deaths that day decided to go into exile somewhere but he left clues to his location all over the world after that things went bad, the remnants of COBRA came back together under the command of a mysterious man named Imperial Commander Williams and they reformed into an Organization known as Dead Wind and they began hunting down the Decepticons in order to gain the trust of the United Nations (HE THEN SHOWED FOOTAGE OF SWINDLE, THE ONE FROM FALL OF CYBERTRON GETTING KILLED BY DEAD WIND) but then they made peace with the Decepticons and began to hunt us Autobots down (HE THEN SHOWED FOOTAGE OF BRAWN, THE ONE FROM G1 GETTING KILLED BY DEAD WIND AND SOME DECEPTICONS) and then my father showed up but he was changed during his disappearance he joined a cult called the Knights of Megatron who worshipped Megatron as a god arrived and he went into a Base and killed a group of former G.I. Joes including their former leader a man only known as Duke after that the remnants of G.I. Joe knew that they had to come together and try to stop Dead Wind and and the Decepticons or die tryings and so they formed NEST as allies to us Autobots in hiding, but soon a new Deception leader had emerged and his name was Galvatron, no one knew were he had came from but he quickly gained leadership of the Decepticons with the help of my father who had now named himself Megatronus after Megatron himself for 6 years later here I am alone, scared, hunted, preyed on, and to top it off I don't know if my silblings are alive anymore, I came here to Japan looking for one of the final map pieces that will lead us to Optimus Prime because wit his help we can gain the trust of the humans again and hopefully defeat Dead Wind and Galvatron once and for all" and with that Bumblebee had concluded his story.

* * *

The girls were in shock an all f them were moved to tears by his tragic story especially Moka wo believed she had a tragic childhood but when he had gone through worse.

"Is that why you stared at the billboard and kept secrets from us" said Moka with tears still flowing.

"Yes I also manipulated this trip so I can get into contact with my fellow Autobots" said Bumblebee and then he saw they all still had tears in there eyes "you must hate me now" said Bumblebee sadly.

"It wasn't your fault" said Moka.

"But I-" but before Bumblebee could finish he was interrupted.

"STOP IT" yelled Moka "I won't let you beat yourself up, you are just one person I want to help you with this and can understand your pain" said Moka with her tears resurfacing.

"What do you mean" asked Bumblebee.

"You see when I was a kid I grew up in the human world so monsters aren't real in the eyes of the humans so I was always alone my whole childhood until I met you Bumblebee, I always hated and distrustful of humans but after hearing about Sam and the humans that fought and died alongside you I guess they are honorable and brave after all and there's nothing that about that" said Moka.

"But I don't understand why do you defend the humans they're still a violent and brutal race" said Kurumu.

"Yes they also persecuted my kind as they are to yours" said Yukari.

"And they are very selfish" said Mizore.

Bumblebee then looked at them and said "are we any different, believe it or not you and the humans have at least one thing in common, you're a young species still learning about the Universe around you and you still have much to learn, but I see goodness them, freedom is the right of all sentient beings, just like you" he said.

"I guess I never really thought about that" said Kurumu.

"Well I guess your right" said Mizore.

"But what about you, Bumblebee what will you do when you get into contact with your kind" asked Yukari.

"I'm afraid I will have to leave Yokai Academy and join them in restoring peace to Earth" said Bumblebee.

"If you're leaving then I'm going with you" said Moka.

"No, I lost Sam, I won't lose you as well" said Bumblebee.

"You won't as long we're together nothing will happen to us" said Moka.

"Friends until the end" said Kurumu.

Bumblebee smiled for the first time in awhile he had organic friends who would follow him the the ends of the Earth, he didn't want to lose them, but then he finally knew that in death friendship never dies and goes on forever.

"Thank you very much all of you for your honor and bravery for wanting to help me,since you all probably want to come with me I guess there's no stopping you" said Bumblebee with a smile and he looked out to the night sky and the stars now finally he had hope he would get this through.

Next Chapter: Mercenary and an Autobot.


	10. Mercenary and an Autobot

Dead Wind was mobilizing to get an Autobot but this one was special, this Autobot was named Jetfire and intel says he is in the Japanese village of Suki Kali.

"So what's so special about this Autobot" asked one of the soldiers.

"It's special because the Imperial Commander wants this one alive" said another soldier.

"Why he's killed everyone we've seen" said another.

"Well that's not my problem or concern, my concern is about getting paid" said the same soldier who responded to the question.

Just then a female voice came over intercom "All soldiers prepare for battle now" said the voice.

"Well, I guess thats us" said the soldier who answered the question.

"Did you hear General Creedy would be joining us" said a soldier.

"Well no shit Sherlock he always joins us" said one soldier.

"Well yeah but, Commander Yondola will be joining us as well she hardly ever goes with us into battle" said the same soldier.

"We are HER troops and this is one of those rare occasions this Autobot is coming in alive which NEVER happens and she wants to see things run smoothly, now get in your drop ship" said the soldier who answered the question.

The soldiers were all going to their respective drop ship when one soldier got particularly nervous.

"Hey Private, what are you waiting for get in your drop ship" said a soldier.

The soldier only nodded and he ran into his drop ship and soon the troops and their drop ships were off.

* * *

The drop ships were flying in the night sky as they decided not to attract attention during the day which they always do as to not attract attention from civilians during the day, as they were flying towards Suki Kali in the village a tiny autobot observed the far away ships, this Autobot's name was Rewind (REWIND'S APPEARANCE IS FROM TRANSFORMERS GENERATIONS) he saw the danger and went back to tell his friend Jetfire.

Jetfire was in his human form talking to the village elder in his hut.

"Here is what you seek, what your kind seeks, I just hope it will soon vanquish our enemies" said the Village Elder.

"Thank you, finally, Ultra Magnus and Colonel Malone have been after this for a long time, and now is finally ours" said Jetfire.

"Colonel Malone, last time I saw him he was just a boy" said the Village Elder with a smile.

Just then Rewind came in the hut "Beep Beep boop beeb bee" said Rewind (he talks in bleeps as he can't talk).

"No" said Jetfire with a surprise and he and he Village Elder went out of the hut to see the matter and Jetfire zoomed his vision to see drop ships heading towards their location.

"You need to hide old friend" said Jetfire.

"And you need to leave" said the Village Elder, Jetfire nodded and he took Rewind into his body and he left.

The drops ships landed at the village entrance and they began firing at the villagers who in returned fired back at them killing some.

Jetfire was running away when a soldier spotted him and noticed the Autobot symbol on his leather jacket.

"Autobot right ahead" said the soldier.

"SHIT" shouted Jetfire and he shot the soldier.

Jetfire then transformed into his robot mode and began firing at Dead Wind soldiers killing a couple a severely wounding another the wounded soldier was crawling away when the nervous soldier from before came and held the wounded soldier in his arms and the solider whipped his hand across the helmet of the nervous solider and then died in his arms the nervous soldier got up and got scared at the carnage around him, to Jetfire who saw this he felt a connection with this certain soldier but now was not the time, needed to get out of there.

"I hate leaving them behind but might die and this map piece will be lost to Dead Wind" Jetfire said to himself and then he transformed into his jet mode and got his engines ready when Ultra Magnus came in over radio.

"Jetfire what is your status over" said Ultra Magnus.

"I'm getting attacked by Dead Wind right now and the villagers of Suki Kali are getting slaughtered I got the Map piece but I'm having trouble getting out" said Jetfire.

"No" said a shocked Ultra Magnus "well you need to get out of there Jetfire" said Ultra Magnus.

"But what about the villagers we can't just leave them" said Jetfire.

"I'm sorry Jetfire, as hard as this is to say, their deaths will save billions because this war will destroy us all" said Ultra Magnus sadly.

"I understand" said Jetfire sadly, he just hated not saving the villagers.

"And when you're done we found Bumblebee he's back" said Ultra Magus.

"Wait you mean he's alive" said Jetfire in surprise.

"Yes I want you to retrieve him and-" but before Ultra Magnus could finish a rocket was fired and hit Jetfire "Jetfire-can you-Jetfire-" but soon Ultra Magnus' voice was gone Jetfire's comms were down.

"Computer status on flight engines" said Jetfire weakly.

"Engines have failed Jet mode not an option" said the female AI voice.

"So it's come down to that huh" Jetfire said to himself and then he transformed back into his robot mode and he ejected Rewind out of his body and gave him the map piece.

"Take this, it's safer with you than it is with me, run away from here, I promise I will find you" said Jetfire.

Rewind was not sure but he knew the circumstances and only said "beep bee boop"and he took the map piece in his body and left the scene, after that Jetfire went into his human form and went back to the village soon the whole village was captured under Dead Wind and the Village Elder was brought to General Creedy.

"Hello old man I believe you have someone we are looking for" said Creedy.

"I know who you are" said the Village Elder.

"So you know who I am" said Creedy.

"Yes before you started calling yourself General Creedy" said the Village Elder.

"Then you have known that I have lost somebody special" said Creedy angrily.

"We have all lost somebody but it's not the Autobots fault you can still change" said the Village Elder.

"ENOUGH OF THIS TOM FOOLERY" shouted Creedy.

The Village Elder only stared.

"You know what I came for, the map to Optimus Prime you're going to give it to Dead Wind now" said Creedy.

"It's gone, it's probably far away right now you have lost" said the Village Elder.

Creepy in a fit of rage then stabbed the Village Elder twice with his special Sword.

"BASTARD" shouted Jetfire and he then fired at Creedy but Creedy used some kind of Telekinesis and stopped the blast at mid air and then Commander Yondola shot Jetfire with electricity and dropped Jetfire down.

"Target has been stun sir" said Commander Yondola.

"Good" said Creedy and he motioned for two men to bring him over and so he was.

"Well now I had no Idea you could use telekinesis" said Jetfire.

"And I had no idea you Cybertronians had humans forms, I think you and your kind have made my job harder now" said Creedy.

"Glad to be of assistance" said Jetfire sarcastically.

"Enough of this, Imperial Commander Williams is waiting for you let's go" said Creedy.

"Sir, what about the villagers" asked Commander Yondola.

Creedy paused and then he said "kill them all, we'll make it look like the Decepticons did it" said Creedy and he motioned the two men to take Jetfire with them.

Commander Yondola ordered the men into firing position including the nervous solder, the nervous soldier wasn't to sure about killing civilians they got in lenity aimed and they fired killing all the villagers while Jetfire could only watch as he was taken onto the drop ship he was going into, but the nervous soldier only pretended to fire and pretend his gun was jammed, he didn't believe in killing civilians soon they were all dead and they went back to their ships while the nervous soldier just stood their and then he saw Commander Yondola staring at him but then she went to the drop ship and the blast that was in mid air then unfroze and fired off into nothingness scaring the feverous soldiers he went to the drop ship.

* * *

The drop ships returned to base and Jetfire was forcibly pushed out of the drop ship he was in.

"Alright alright I'm coming" said Jetfire but then his emotion turned to shock when he saw where he was an he was moved along the hanger to his prison cell.

* * *

The Nervous soldier went to sit on a bench in a locker room and he took his helmet off (he had black spikey hair with brown eyes) just then Commander Yondola showed up behind him.

"Pvt. Tsukune Aono take your rifle to weapon inspection immediately" said Yondola.

"Yes mam" said Tsukune getting up.

"Who gave you permission to take your helmet off, you still have duties" said Yondola.

"It's been a long day mam" said Tsukune.

"Well no shit, it's been a long day for everyone but we still have duties, now go" said Yondola sternly.

"Yes mam" said Tsukune nervously and left the locker room and once he left he started to question his morals.

* * *

Jetfire was taken to an interrogation room and Jetfire was waiting on what would happen as Dead Wind never done this before just then General Creedy and Imperial Commander Williams came in.

"This is the Autobot you wanted us to spare sir" said Creedy.

"Good, now leave us General" said Imperial Commander Williams.

"Are you sure sir" asked Creedy.

"Yes" said Imperial Commander Williams and with that General Creedy left the interrogation room and when he left Jetfire spoke.

"So this is the big bad brains of Dead Wind" said Jetfire cockily "what is this" he asked.

"Don't you know Autobot, you're a guest in my home" said Imperial Commander Williams.

"Oh since I'm your guest where's your hospitality old man" said Jetfire.

"You don't seem to have what we are looking for but you know where it is" said Imperial Commander Williams sitting down.

"And what might that be I must ask" asked Jetfire.

"Part of the Map that will lead us to Optimus Prime" said Imperial Commander Williams.

"You will not find it, you don't even have half of the pieces" said Jetfire.

"What if I told you we need only one piece of the map left, and that piece that was in Suki Kali IS the one we need" said Imperial Commander Williams smiling.

"Bullshit how is that even possible" said Jetfire in disbelief.

"You see many months back we found the remains of your Ark base in Arizona and what we found on Teeletran I was almost a complete map and trail Optimus Prime left behind, I guess he wanted a wild goose chase so it would be harder to find him and the Ark is a perfect place to hide a map as no one believes it existed and the Autobots and Decepticons can't risk going back there but we found it and once we get that final Map piece we will kill Optimus prime and then the rest of the Autobots and Decepticons alike" explained Imperial Commander Williams.

Jetfire could only look on in shock.

"Nothing to say, I am shocked, now please could you tell us that location" said Imperial Commander Williams.

"I know you arrant going to let me live no matter what even if I tell you, I am dead already you will never ever get anything out of me so just try something" said Jetfire.

"Oh well looks like I'm going to have to get it myself" said Imperial Commander Williams getting up he put his hand out and used some kind of telekinesis on Jetfire's mind.

"Hey what are you-" said Jetfire but was cut off when he was in pain.

"It's ok jus give your thoughts to me" said Imperial Commander Williams darkly.

"You're not human are you" said Jetfire in pain.

"Oh trust me Autobot I'm more human than anybody else" said Imperial Commander Williams and Jetfire could only screaming pain as Imperial Commander Williams went into his mind.

* * *

Later Imperial Commander Williams came out of the interrogation room.

"The last piece in the map is located in an small Autobot called Rewind" said Imperial Commander Williams.

"He may be small but how far do you think he got from Suki Kali" asked Creedy.

"Rewind may think he can escape because of his size but he is wrong, I've had my scientists work on a new invention which can detect Cybertronians the only prototype is in the lab and will be ready in a few days" said Imperial Commander Williams.

"Also sir, why didn't you tell us that we needed the one last map piece" asked Creedy.

"I was going to until later, but now since it's gone you have more determination to get it for us, am I right General" said Imperial Commander Williams.

"Sir, yes sir" aid Creedy but he felt like they didn't have a few days but over in another hall overhearing them was Tsukune.

* * *

Later on Tsukune was in the hallway thinking about past events and what lead him to be here in the first place and his morals.

"Honestly, I wanted to be a mercenary because I wanted to get revenge on the Decepticons but now we are killing Autobots, and now I saw us killing fellow humans and worse it was civilians, this is wrong I have to leave, but if I betray Dead Wind they are going to kill me" thought Tsukune but then he saw guards guarding Jetfire in his cell "looks like I'm going to need some help" he thought to himself.

* * *

Later in the night the lab was closed but Tsukune had to get in so he took his knife and cut the lock device and shut the alarm off and snuck in and stole the prototype device, he looked at it for some minutes.

"I'll learn the controls later" said Tsukune and he hid it in his sleeve and left the lab.

Tsukune went up to the cell Jetfire was being held in and there were guards and he knew what kind of excuse to use to get Jetfire out.

"The Imperial Commander wants the prisoner again" said Tsukune to the guards.

"Why" asked one of the guards suspiciously.

"The information that was given was incomplete, this Autobot wasn't telling the truth" said Tsukune.

The guard just looked at him for a minute and said "very well it is the Imperial Commander's orders after all, just be careful private" said the guard.

"Thank you sir" said Tsukune.

The guard motioned to the other guard to take Jetfire out and the other guard laser cuffed Jetfire and gave him to Tsukune, Tsukune nodded at the guards and went on his way with Jetfire.

* * *

Soon they were in a hallway and Jetfire was cross he had to be mentally tortured again.

"Look I already gave you the information you wanted what more do you need" said Jetfire but then Tsukune went into an empty room.

"Look my name is Tsukune Aono and I'm here to help you escape" Tsukune said taking his helmet off.

"Are you with NEST" asked Jetfire.

"What no I'm breaking you out can you fly a drop ship" said Tsukune.

"I'm one of the greatest flyers in the Autobots I can fly anything" said Jetfire proudly "but I must ask why are you helping me" he asked.

"Because it's the right thing to do" said Tsukune.

Jetfire looked at him for a moment and chuckled "you need a pilot" he laughed.

"Yes, yes I do" Tsukune sighed.

* * *

Tsukune was walking with Jetfire through the hanger pretending Jetfire was the prisoner.

"Aright keep calm keep calm keep calm" Tsukune said to himself.

"I'm alright Tsukune" said Jetfire.

"I'm talking to myself" said Tsukune and soon he saw to drop ship "here this way" he said and they got in the drop ship.

"Cool I always wanted to fly one of these things" said Jefire as they got on the drop ship, soon Jetfire got in the pilot seat "ever use these guns before Tsukune" he asked.

"No just my assault rifles and that's it" said Tsukune.

"Well it's pretty much the same thing as your rifle except the right trigger are the missiles and the left trigger are the blasters think you got that" said Jetfire.

"Yes but wait now that I think about it why can't we use your jet mode" asked Tsukune.

"Because my engines are down and they need repair and we don't have the time to repair them ourselves" said Jetfire "are you ready" he asked.

"Ready as i'll ever be" said Tsukune.

"Alright we take off in three, two, one and we lift off" said Jetfire starting the engines and piloting the ship but were stopped by a cable holding the drop ship.

"Crap I forgot we cabled our drop ships" said Tsukune.

"We have an unscheduled departure trying to leave" said an officer in the control room overlooking the hanger.

"Alert General Creedy immediately" said his superior.

They were still trying to fly away but then soldiers showed up and started shooting at them.

"Well don't just sit there shoot them Tsukune" said Jetfire.

"On it" said Tsukune and he shoot at the soldiers and small explosions erupted in the hanger because of it.

"Good job, now use your missiles and destroy that control room or we're not getting out of here" said Jetfire.

So Tsukune did and the missiles flew at the control room "oh shit" said an officer and the missile exploded and destroyed the control room killing all inside.

"Alright now shoot that cable" said Jetfire.

"firing" said Tsukune and he shot the cable and they wee soon out of the hanger.

"Good work now we need to take care of there guns or we're not getting far" said Jetfire.

"Alright I can do this" said Tsukune confidently.

* * *

Meanwhile in the base Imperial Commander Williams, General Creedy, and Commander Yondola were discussing what was going on.

"I can't believe this is happening who is responsible for this" said Imperial Commander Williams angrily.

"We quickly went through soldier records and we found his ID number which was 581367" said General Creedy.

"581367 is Pvt. Tsukune Aono he only joined us a couple months ago this his first offense ever in his career at Dead Wind" said Commander Yondola just then they heard explosions from outside.

"What was that" asked Creedy.

"Sir one of our missile guns just went offline" said a soldier.

"Sir what do we do" asked Creedy to Imperial Commander Williams.

"Use our secret ion missiles theres no way they can dodge those" said Imperial Commander Williams.

"You heard the Imperial Commander switch to ion missiles" bellowed Creedy.

"Yes sir" said the gun users.

* * *

Outside the base Jetfire and Tsukune just destroyed the last gun but then they say something coming out of the mountain base.

"Good golly what's that" said Jetfire in amazement but Tsukune knew what it was and had a look of fear.

"They are about to use the ion missiles there's no way we can get away from those" said Tsukune.

"Yes we can all we got to do is shoot at them they don't go firing on forever you know" said Jetfire.

"Alright i'll shoot them" said Tsukune and he preceded to fire at the missiles and shoot some of them.

"Alright I'm plotting our course back to Japan" said Jetfire.

"Wait why are we going back Dead Wind will be there" said Tsukune in surprise.

"Because my Autobot friend Rewind is back there and he has something my kind need and also I need to retrieve my friend Bumblebee as well as reports show that he's back from the Yokai Tunnel" said Jetfire.

"The Yokai tunnel, needs, retrieval, what's so important they have" said Tsukune shooting more ion missiles.

"They have the pieces of the map that will lead us to Optimus Prime" said Jetfire.

"Oh this day just gets me adventurous doesn't it" said Tsukune sarcastically but then ion missile hit them and sent them crashing straight to Japan.

* * *

"Target has been hit sir" said a soldier.

"Have they been destroyed" asked Imperial Commander Williams.

"No sir just disabled but they are crashing back to Japan" said the soldier.

"Good I want teams to head to the crash sight and retrieve the Autobot and the traitor" said Imperial Commander Williams but then another soldier came in with some bad news.

"Sir the tracking prototype in the lab it's gone" said the soldier.

"No Tsukune must've taken it when he went with Jetfire" said Creedy.

"I want teams over to the crash site double time now I want that prototype back now" said Imperial Commander Williams sternly.

* * *

Tsukune was laying on the ground but then he woke up he realized he was unconscious during the crash and he found out that he was attached to a parachute he looked around for his surrounding and he found ruble everywhere but then he saw smoke in the distance and he knew it was the rest of the drop ship so he ran towards it, hopefully Jetfire would be there.

Tsukune was getting nearer towards the crash site but there was no sign of Jetfire.

"JETFIRE, JETFIRE WHERE ARE YOU" shouted Tsukune but then he saw the burning drop ship and he felt that Jetfire was inside, and then he saw Jetfire's leather jacket and grabbed it in a vain attempt to out out the flames.

"Hang on Jetfire I'm coming" said Tsukune as he tried to enter the drop ship but then the drop ship exploded sending him flying into a pile of dirt Tsukune could only watch as the dropship exploded "Jetfire, no" he said sadly but then he knew what he had to do he had to find this Rewind and this Bumblebee "don't worry Jetfire, I won't let this gift of me living be in vain" he said and he activated the tracker and saw a signal a few miles away and another signal father away "Bumblebee must be the signal at the beach and Rewind must be the one a few miles away as Rewind is small and can't go for long distances, i'll head to Rewind first and then Bumblebee" he said and he took off his Dead Wind Body armor and put on Jetfire's leather jacket with his mercenary t-shirt and pants and boots and he then walked away to find Rewind.

* * *

Rewind was walking through a field wondering when Jetfire was going to come back last he saw Dead Wind drop ships were flying away did Jetfire get away he had no Idea just then he saw a human in military attire come towards him so he hid in a bush.

"It's ok i'm a friend look see" said Tsukune as he showed the Autobot symbol on the leather jacket.

Rewind took a peek from behind the bush but that was Jetfire's leather jacket, what was he doing with it, so Rewind decided to be brave.

"Bleep beep, boop, bleep bleep" said Rewind.

Tsukune used the translator on the device and saw that Rewind was saying "what are you doing with Jetfire's jacket" Tsukune didn't know how to answer.

"Well, you see Jetfire got captured but I helped him break out we got in a drop ship but then we crashed and I was at the ground with a parachute, I think he saved me, but when I got to the drop ship it was on fire and, I don't know, I don't know wether he escaped or he died as I didn't get a chance to enter the drop ship but look, I'm sorry, I tired everything I did to help the but now we must finish what he started and get to Bumblebee and tell him everything" said Tsukune in a somber voice.

"Beep bop" said rewind sadly, he didn't know what to think, it was a possibility Jetfire was never coming back for him.

"Now I beg of you, will you help me get to Bumblebee I want to help you guys out" said Tsukune pleading.

Rewind paused for a moment but then he said "Bleep" to which Tsukune translated to was a "Yes".

"Alright" said Tsukune with a smile "let's get going" he said and together he and Rewind went to go find Bumblebee at the beach.

* * *

The team leader radioed back to base to inform Imperial Commander Williams the news.

"It looks like the drop ship exploded, we found pieces of Pvt. Tsukune Aono's armor but no bodies have been found of either him or the Autobot" said the team leader.

"Then they're not dead" said Creedy.

"Double your search" said Imperial Commander Williams.

"Yes sir" said the team leader and he signed out of the radio.

"Did we find the soldier responsible for letting 581367 take Jetfire out" asked Imperial Commander Williams.

"Yes sir we just did, would you like me to take him to you" asked Creedy.

"Yes please" said Imperial Commander Williams.

* * *

Soon he was brought to the room were the guard was being kept.

"Listen here guard you are going to tell me why you let 581367 take Jetfire out" said Imperial Commader Williams sternly.

"Well sir Pvt. Aono said you wanted to see him as information was not complete" said the guard.

"You fool the information was complete I said so over the intercom" said Imperial Commander Williams angrily.

"yes but I was't here for that and well, he said it was your orders and-" but before the guard could finish he was being strangled telekinesis by Imperial Commander Williams.

"And the tracking prototype, how did it get stolen" he asked.

"No one-was in the lab at-the time-so-he used it as-the great-opur-tun-ity-to break in and-steal it" said the guard chocking but as soon as Imperial Commander Williams heard this he snapped the guards neck.

"General I want you to fire all our scientists and hire new ones, clearly since the prototype was stolen they are incompetent of doing their jobs" said Imperial Commander Williams.

"Yes sir" said Creedy.

"Also I want you to put a bounty on 581367's head and hopefully someone will bring his head, also alert the other Dead Wind mercenaries around the world since he is going to the Autobots there will be a high chance for us to kill him" said Imperial Commander Williams.

"Yes sir" said Creedy and he went to follow his orders.

* * *

Later on Tsukune and Rewind were walking along a field and soon they saw a beach.

"According to the tracker we are nearing Bumblebee" said Tsukune he took out his binoculars and he saw Bumblebee in a sunflower field and much to his shock plant monsters and then a shockwave occurred, then a white light and then he saw a blonde hair boy "that must be Bumblebee's human form" Tsukune said to himself then he saw something odd he was carrying a girl accompanied by four other girls "well this is going to be weird" he said to himself "but I promised Jetfire that I would see this through and I will put an end to Dead Wind's evil, are you ready Rewind" he asked.

"Beep beep" said Rewind to which Tsukune's translator said "Yes I am".

"Ok then let's go to Bumblebee and put an end to this evil" said Tsukune and with that he and Rewind went down to the beach Bumblebee was at.

Next Chapter: Sunflowers and a Vampire.


	11. Sunflowers and a Vampire

Megatronus was ordered to see Galvatron at once, he knew what he was going to face he had to give an explanation of why he didn't kill Bumblebee yet, he went into the observation room on the moon base were Galvatron was staring out into space and then he noticed Megatronus was in the room.

"I thought I told you to kill Bumblebee he's back from the Yokai tunnel" said Galvatron crossly while still looking out into space.

"I was planning on telling you, I have a plan on how we can use him to find the Autobot base" said Megatronus.

"Plan, to find the Autobot base, do speak Megatronus" said Galvatron turning to face him.

"Well since he has the last piece to Optimus Prime the Autobots will come after him and take him to their base we plant a tracker on him and it will lead us to their base, and then we use our weapon to blow them up, we then find all the pieces of the map before Dead Wind does and we use the map pieces to find Optimus Prime and then we will go after Dead Wind and with them gone Earth will be ours" Megatonus explained.

Galvatron thought for a moment and said "seems like a tolerable idea, carry it out, but if it fails you will have we to answer to, and what happens, well, you know what happens" Galvatron turned around back at the blackness of space "dismissed" he said.

"Yes sir" said Megatronus and he left to carry out his plan.

* * *

Ruby was knocked out for a while but then she woke up pretty dazed.

"What, what happened" Ruby said to herself, but then she saw the newspaper club around her also she saw Bumblebee and she tried to attack him.

"Whoa hold on there you're a little bruised up, here have some tea it will make you feel better" said Bumblebee.

"Forget get it, you can't buy me off with a can of tea" said Ruby.

"I know why you're mad at me, you hate my for what happened to your parents" said Bumblebee.

"Yes I will avenge them for what you have done" said Ruby.

"Ruby" said Bumblebee gently "It's not my fault if anyone is to blame it's the Decepticon Starscream, I tried to stop him, but he pushed me into that skyscraper, I tried to save them but you have to understand I'm just one robot I can't save everyone, I try but I just can't" he said sadly.

"Well try harder" said Ruby angrily.

"I know what it's like to lose a parent I lost my mother in a war ad my father betrayed my kind and abandoned me and my brothers" said Bumblebee gently.

Finally Ruby knew she wasn't alone with her loss with those words she now knew Bumblebee was not at fault and saw the goodness in him "does the pain ever go away" she asked Bumblebee.

"I wish I could say yes, but as long as you have friends at your side you can get through anything" said Bumblebee.

"But what was this plan about eradicating the humans" Yukari asked.

"Well you see long ago the witches lived in this sunflower field but when most of the witches left only my Ladyship remained, she took me in when my parents died in New York City and she taught me all about Witch Hill and how witches lived there for centuries button with the witches gone the humans are now going to demolish the area for construction purposes, me and my Ladyship are only trying to defend Witch Hill, those plant monsters well they're the reason humans have disappeared, the plant monsters ate them" Ruby explained.

"It doesn't matter if it's human or monster, a life is a life" said Mizore.

"If you need a home you could come with us back to Yokai Academy ,it has a lot to offer you, you could even join our club if you want" said Moka.

"Oh great there would be two witches" complained Kurumu.

"There would be two witches to put you in check" Yukari teased.

"How about I cool your heads" Mizore offered.

"Uh no thanks Mizore you could freeze everyone here" Bumblebee chuckled.

Ruby looked on with shock they were all so kind to her even after what she did and she began to question what she thought the world was like.

* * *

Soundwave was ordered by Megatronus to see him, Soundwave wondered what Megatronus needed.

"Soundwave reporting" said Soundwave.

"Soundwave, I would like you to send Laserbeak to this location immediately and place a tracker on Bumblebee so we can track his movements and wait for a time to strike him" said Megatronus.

"As you command Megatronus, Laserbeak eject" said Soundwave and he ejected Laserbeak from his body (LASERBEAK FROM G1) "Laserbeak plant tracker on Bumblebee immediately" he said and Laserbeak left to fulfill his order.

"Good Dismissed I'll let you know when Laserbeak returns" said Megatronus.

"As you wish Megatronus" said Soundwave but he was puzzled by what Megatronus wanted to do with Laserbeak with this odd job.

* * *

Everyone else was asleep except for Ruby who snuck out of the tent and she thought about what her new friends had taught her bringing her to tears.

"I'm sorry my friends but it's too late to change who I am now" Ruby said to herself and she grabbed her wand and turned into a crow and flew back to Witch Hill mansion.

But as she left Laserbeak arrived and flew quietly in the tent and he scanned for Cybertronian life inside the tent and he came across a boy who matched up to Bumblebee's human form, Laserbeak Knew that was Bumblebee and he flew onto his body and put his beak down and an needle came out of his mouth and he injected the tracker into Bumblebee's arm.

"Good Laserbeak, now return to base" Megatronus said over radio and with his mission complete he flew out of the tent and into the night sky.

* * *

Ruby was back at Witch Hill mansion and she reported to her Ladyship.

"Your Ladyship I just experienced" but before Ruby can finish she was caught in vines "your ladyship I will never betray you, I didn't betray you never" said Ruby.

* * *

An hour later Moka woke up to a weird light outside the tent she got up to Investigate what it was and she saw it was the map piece it was glowing.

"I wonder what it's doing" Moka said to herself she then touched it but then she was covered in a blue light she then found herself in a metal city there were explosions and others like Bumblebee fighting, shooting, and/or running, the scene shifted in space where two ships were crashing towards prehistoric Earth, it then shifted to Bumblebee driving through a desert with jets (THE SEEKERS) shooting at him, it then shifted to Bumblebee in a desert again with a Truck (OPTIMUS PRIME'S 2007 TRUCK MODE) and Bumblebee is standing with it putting his hand on the roof of the truck, then she heard a noise from behind her then she saw a purple robot and another similar looking robot (GALVATRON AND MEGATRONUS) side by side in some rain and the purple robot said "Megatronus kill her now" Galvatron ordered Megatronus and Megatronus swung at Moka and then the vision ended with Moka back at the tent and she was crying her eyes out and then she heard a noise behind her.

"I was worried you would discover its power" said a voice from behind it was Bumblebee.

"I don't understand what did I see" sobbed Moka.

"Well you saw glimpses of the past and possible futures" said Bumblebee.

"But why did I see it" cried Moka.

"That's what happens to organics or non Cybertonians they tend to see things" said Bumblebee.

"But is it over now" she said wiping away the last of her tears.

"Yes it's over now" said Bumblebee with a smile but then Yukari came outside.

"Have you guys seen Ruby we can't find her anywhere" said Yukari.

"Damn Ruby where could you have gotten to" Bumblebee thought to himself.

* * *

They went back to Witch Hill looking for Ruby to see where she could've gone to.

"She seems to be controlled by this Ladyship But I sensed only one presence in the area" Bumblebee said to himself but just when they got to the sunflowers vines got hold of the girls.

"You will leave Witch Hill and never come back" said Ruby in a serious voice.

"Ruby please we just want to help you" Bumblebee said.

"ENOUGH come out my plants" said Ruby and she summoned the plant monsters back again.

"Ruby this is wrong we promised to help you and we will" Bumblebee pleaded.

"Sorry Cybertronian but I have no choice, kill them" Ruby ordered the plants but then Kurumu got free from the plants.

"God I'm getting tired of these plants" said Kurumu.

Then Yukari used tarot cards to get free.

"Easy for you to say" said Yukari.

"She is being controlled by this Ladyship" said Bumblebee but then he saw the mansion off in the distance and then transformed into his robot mode "I have to get to that mansion that's where the Ladyship must be" he said.

Just then the plant monsters came after Bumblebee but Mizore saved Bumblebee by freezing the plants solid.

"it's alright Bumblebee we'll protect you" said all the girls.

Suddenly Bumblebee saw plant monsters heading towards Moka Bumblebee ran towards Moka blasting plant monsters down and he jumped towards her but soon they were buried in plant monsters.

"Oh no, they're crushed" said Yukari.

But soon the plants were surrounded by a light and soon the plant monsters were now mulch and only Bumblebee and the now transformed Moka remained.

"She's, she's an S-class monster, and from the looks, a vampire" said Ruby in shock.

"Thanks for the save Bumblebee" said Inner Moka.

"Uh no problem" said Bumblebee.

"A witch, this should be easy" said Inner Moka.

"Oh no it won't, I have something special for all of you" said Ruby manically and then she merged with the dead plant monsters and she turned into a giant one.

"Go get to the mansion Bumblebee" said Inner Moka.

"Right" said Bumblebee and he transformed into his car mode and drove toward the mansion.

* * *

Bumblebee got to the mansion and he turned into his robot mode.

"This must be the place" Bumblebee said to himself and he turned into his human form and entered the mansion.

Bumblebee found a room where he sensed something weird in that room, when he entered he saw a mirror and and outline of a person but when he got closer there was nothing there then Bumblebee then realized something.

"Of course that's what happened" Bumblebee said to himself he then shot the mirror to pieces.

* * *

Inner Moka, Kurumu, Yukari, and Mizore were battling the plant monsters and Ruby soon they all got tired and soon they all got trapped in Runy's vines.

"I did it, soon you will all be dead and Witch Hill will triumph" said Ruby manically.

"ENOGUH OF THIS" a voice shouted, it was Bumblebee's.

"Good you're back because you and I are not through yet" said Ruby.

"Ruby listen, there is no one left who cares about this plan" said Bumblebee gently.

"What do you mean" Ruby asked.

"This Ladyship of yours she's been dead for quite a while" said Bumblebee.

Just then with those words Ruby finally remembered something.

* * *

A while ago Ruby was beside her Ladyship who was dying.

"You know Ruby, I'm too old to be doing this, I can't go through with our plans, I now see that it was wrong, this time I will die a redeemed person" said the Ladyship and with that she died.

* * *

"A false image was haunting your mind, you were unable to cope with her death, you need help, I can help you" said Bumblebee.

"No I, I can't do this Bumblebee I'm sorry but I just can't" Ruby cried she then used a spell that made the plant monster even bigger than before "NOW JUST DIE" she shouted but then a rocket flew at the plant monster and knocking it down also freeing Inner Moka, Kurumu, Yukari, and Mizore.

"That was an excellent shot Bumblebee" said Inner Moka.

"But I didn't shoot that" said Bumblebee in surprise.

"But if you didn't then who did" said Kurumu in shock they all then looked to the side and the saw two figures one the size of a human and the other a tiny midget and they soon revealed themselves.

"Good idea Rewind, good thing I saved these rockets" said Tsukune.

"Who's that" asked Yukari just then they all saw the Autobot logo on the shoulder of his leather jacket.

"Hey Bumblebee is he another one of you're kind" asked Mizore.

"No" said Bumblebee but then he scanned him and a look of seriousness "but I know where he comes from" he said shocking everyone.

Just then Ruby's giant plant monster got up.

"Wow looks like Dead Wind's rockets aren't affecting it, Devastator and the Constructicons must be rolling in their graves right now" Bumblebee thought to himself.

"Everybody stay back this rocket should do the trick I'm going to destroy this wand and it will destroy everything" said Tsukune

"No that will kill her she just needs help" pleaded Yukari.

"I'm sorry but she's too unstable she won't stop until she's dead you know that right" said Tsukune.

"Bumblebee say something" Yukari pleaded.

Bumblebee aimed his gun at Tsukune "Stop that's enough" he said.

"I read your file Bumblebee, you and I both know that certain sacrifices are necessary for the greater good, if she lives she won't stop until humanity is gone you understand that right" said Tsukune.

Soon Ruby and her plant monster got back up and tense stand off was happening between Bumblebee and Tsukune.

"I don't know what you are going to do Bumblebee but you better do it quick" said Inner Moka.

Bumblebee stared at Tsukune for a moment and slowly put his gun down.

"Bumblebee, you can't" Yukari pleaded.

"I'm sorry" was all Bumblebee could say.

"Then we are agreed" said Tsukune he then shot his rocket at the wand and destroyed it soon it started a chain reaction.

"You will want to get back" said Ruby and soon she was engulfed in flames the the giant plant monster exploded and soon Ruby was gone leaving only Bumblebee, Rewind, Tsukune, and the girls.

* * *

Soon it was sunrise and everybody was back at the beach, Moka was back to normal and Bumblebee was back in his human form, but they were all mourning Ruby's death but now they had to figure out who was this Tsukune person.

"Well I should start by saying this little robot is called Rewind, he's a partner of my friend Jetfire" explained Bumblebee.

"Beep bop" said Rewind.

"And you" said Bumblebee scowling.

"Yes I do have some explaining to do" said Tsukune but soon he was grabbed violently by Bumblebee much the the girls' shock.

"Ok cut the shit Dead Wind, i've scanned you and files say you come from Dead Wind and this leather jacket belonged to my friend Jetfire so what is this, why have you come" said Bumblebee in an angry voice.

"Jetfire was captured by Dead Wind, and i've been at Dead Wind for a few months and ever since I saw them massacre civilians I decided to leave so I broke Jetfire out we escaped by drop ship since Dead Wind shot Jetfire's engines but we were shot down and the ship exploded" explained Tsukune calmly but nervously.

Bumblebee slowly put Tsukune down "what happened to him" asked Bumblebee.

"I don't know, I'm sorry but I don't know, the ship blew up before I could get in, but comms say there was no body so I don't know" said Tsukune.

"So he's, MIA" said Bumblebee sadly.

"But Rewind here had this with him" said Tsukune giving the other map piece to Bumblebee.

"Another map piece, AND YOU HAD THIS" bellowed Bumblebee.

"Yes and I'm afraid Dead Wind found most of the map to Optimus Prime on the remains on the Ark on Teletraan I" explained Tsukune.

"Do you realize what you've done" said Bumblebee angrily.

"I don't know what to say to make this better" said Tsukune but he was grabbed violently again by Bumblebee.

"I was suppose to contact my Autobot brethren BUT NOW THANKS TO YOU, YOU HAVE RUINED MY PLANS" Bumblebee shouted furiously he raised his fist as he was going to punch him.

"Bumblebee don't" Moka pleaded but Bumblebee's fist hit he boulder next to them instead and he let Tsukune go.

"What will we do with him" asked Kurumu.

"Since he ruined my plans, we are going to take him back with us to Yokai Academy with us" said Bumblebee.

"But Bumblebee he's a human, and humans aren't allowed" Moka said.

"I don't care what the rules are he has important information that I need to get out of him, it's important to my kind's survival" said Bumblebee sternly.

"But how would we hide him" asked Mizore.

"We will enroll him as a student just like us I mean he's our age" said Bumblebee.

"You can't be serious Bumblebee" said Kurumu.

"I know it's for your kind's survival but are you sure about this" asked Yukari.

"Positive, if anything goes wrong I will escort him out my self" said Bumblebee.

"I'm worried Bumblebee, you're taking a very big risk here" said Moka.

"I need to take this risk Moka, and besides I know I have you guys to help me through this" said Bumblebee.

Just then the bus pulled up to a road nearby and everyone went to investigate.

"Come on Rewind get into my body" said Bumblebee.

"Beep" said Rewind and he turned into a cassette and hoped into Bumblebee's body.

When they got to the bus and soon Gin got off the bus.

"Oh Gin good to see you" said Bumblebee but soon everyone saw Ruby cradled in his arms sleeping.

"Gin where did you find this girl" asked Bumblebee.

"I found her floating in the ocean like something was protecting her from harm" said Gin.

"Well that's a relief I'm glad it didn't have to come to us killing Ruby" Bumblebee thought to himself.

Gin then noticed the strange boy next to Bumblebee.

"Well, who's this" Gin asked.

Bumblebee was silent for a moment but then said "well this is one of Yokai's newest students" he said with a smile.

* * *

Megatronus was listening to everything Bumblebee and his friends said from the speaker inside the tracker that was inside Bumblebee, Bumblebee was now going back to Yokai and now he learned that Dead Wind almost had a complete map to Optimus Prime, things were now getting interesting for him a lot of new things were learned.

"Well this is certainly complication" Megatronus said to himself.

Next Chapter: New Term and a Vampire.


	12. New Term and a Vampire

Ultra Magnus and Ratchet were observing what Bumblebee was doing for some weird reason he was going back to the Yokai tunnel.

"Why is he going back" asked Ultra Magnus.

"I'm not sure why sir, should we send some one to investigate" asked Ratchet.

"Yes, but I want HER only for she is the only one close to Bumblebee" said Ultra Magnus.

"Are you sure you don't want to send Sideswipe" asked Ratchet.

"No, he loves his brother too much, not that it's a bad thing, but he will get himself killed trying to look for him, have we not remembered what happened to Sunstreaker" said Ultra Magnus.

"No I remember it was a sad and unfortunate event I understand, I'll tell her to head back to the Yokai tunnel" said Ratchet and left Ultra Magnus.

"Please Bumblebee we need you, your map pieces are our only hope" Ultra Magnus said to himself.

* * *

Megatronus was discussing with Galvatron about what the plan was to get Bumblebee.

"So you want to go into the Yokai tunnel because Bumblebee is heading back there" said Galvatron sternly.

"Yes this is our opportunity to kill my son while out of the light of the humans and get the location of the Autobot base without attracting any attention" said Megatronus.

"Seems tolerable, but I want to send some Decepticons to make sure there are no mistakes, understand" said Galvatron.

"I understand" said Megatronus.

"Good, now go and train yourself, I will pick who goes with you" said Galvatron.

"Yes sir" said Megatronus.

"Dismissed" said Galvatron and Megatronus left to go train.

* * *

It has been a couple weeks since summer vacation and the gang was back at Yokai, according to Gin, Ruby was doing fine and has a job as the assistant to the Chairman, Tsukune seemed to be doing quite well for his first time in another dimension.

Bumblebee and Moka were walking together toward the school for the day and Moka asked him a question.

"Bumblebee I'm sorry if you didn't get into contact with your kind" said Moka.

"Oh I'm fine about it, it was just a simple complication it will all be fine soon" said Bumblebee cheerfully.

"Oh thats great, you know Bumblebee you've changed in a good way of course and I like it" said Moka.

"Why thanks Moka I just feel a little more confident" said Bumblebee but then Moka bit into him but this time Bumblebee didn't feel any pain.

"Well uh thanks" said Moka embarrassed.

Bumblebee enjoyed the life he's led at Yokai he was wondering what was going to happen if he had to leave.

"I don't know what's going to happen to me or this mission I'm on I wonder if I leave will I ever return again, but no matter what I shall make use of the time I have here even if I get separated from my friends" Bumblebee thought to himself.

* * *

The Newspaper Club had printed off there latest issue about there adventure at Witch Hill and they gained a new member in Tsukune Aono much to Bumblebee's dismay.

"Well we finally did it we had a lot of hard work but its over" said Bumblebee.

"I'm glad my fashion tips got in" said Kurumu happily.

"Well I think they are a little less interesting" said Tsukune said.

"And it went out of fashion years ago" Bumblebee thought to himself and he snickered out loud.

"Hey what's so funny" said Kurumu.

"Oh nothing" smiled Bumblebee.

Just then Mizore creeped out from behind Bumblebee scaring him.

"Mizore I'm not scared by a lot of things but you have to stop creeping up on me like that" said Bumblebee.

"Oh come on Bumblebee we've known each other for a while now, you can call me your Snow Bunny" said Mizore.

"Will you guys quit playing around we need to focus on getting more papers printed" said Kurumu sternly shocking all.

"Weird this is not like Kurumu to be caring about the newspapers" Bumblebee thought to himself.

They were all handing out papers at the gate but then they saw three girls handing out something in the same area what they saw was them handing out newspapers of their own called 'the Yokai Square'.

"Hey what's the meaning of this" Kurumu said angrily.

"Oh why how rude of me, I am Keito and I'm the president of the Super Newspaper Club, you see your articles are so boring we have decided to introduce journalism of our own" said Keito and she and her club mates left.

The original newspapers they had were dismissed.

"These papers are awesome it has color" said one student.

"And they even have swimsuit photos" said another.

"I don't like the feel of this Keito" Bumblebee thought to himself.

* * *

They soon went to Ms. Nekonome to see what was going on.

"Well you see the school is planning to scrap clubs that have the least popularity and as sales haven't been going well this Super Newspaper Club has a chance" said Ms. Nekonome.

"Well guys it looks like we need to sell more papers" said Kurumu.

"But shouldn't we ask Gin for advice" asked Bumblebee.

"No he's probably spying on girls again" said Kurumu crossly.

* * *

Meanwhile Gin WAS spying on girls.

"This one is hot, well she has a nice ass" Gin said to himself looking through his camera but then he saw the Super Newspaper Club go into a building called 'The Office of the Security Committee'.

"Oh my God what are they up too" Gin said to himself.

* * *

The next day Kurumu and Yukari were dressed in maid outfits in an attempt to sell more papers but then they saw the Super Newspaper Club selling newspapers in bikinis.

"We offer free pictures if to those who read our 'Yokai Square' newspaper" said a member.

"Can they even do that" said a shocked Kurumu.

"It doesn't matter as they are dressed in revealing outfits" said Yukari but then she was scared away by a pervert whom Kurumu preceded to knock out with a kick.

* * *

Later in the Newspaper Club room the club members were lamenting their failure.

"We need come up with better ideas everyone" said Kurumu.

"That's not a good idea" said a voice, it was Gin's who was accompanied by Moka and Bumblebee.

"Well why the hell not" asked Kurumu angrily.

"This Keito is a part of the Security Committee who are now corrupt with wanting power and they are behind the Super Newspaper Club because our popularity is a thorn in their side" explained Gin.

"Well I don't know what to say other than what we should do now" said Bumblebee.

"I'm sorry but I want all of you to burn the papers or we will face retaliation from them" said Gin and he left.

* * *

Outside the Bumblebee, Moka, Kurumu, and Yukari were preparing to burn the papers in a furnace, Kurumu was visibly upset.

"You guys go ahead on in i'll be with you in a minute" said Bumblebee.

"Ok" said Moka somberly and she and Yukari went inside to get more papers.

"Why, why all this to waste" said Kurumu.

"I don't know what to say other than it's paper" said Bumblebee.

"Wrong, all the hard work we put into our papers and for what, for nothing" Kurumu said in tears.

"You better burn those papers or our Mistress will deliver define punishment" said three voices and it was the members of the Super Newspaper Club just then Keito pulled the papers away with some sort of spider silk.

"Why do you keep doing this to us has your club not learned from last time" said Keito shocking both Bumblebee and Kurumu.

"So it looks like Gin is hiding something about this" Bumblebee thought to himself just then Keito threw the papers in the fire.

"No you skanks" said Kurumu angrily, she tried to save the papers but was stopped by Keito's minions.

"Kurumu" said Bumblebee he tried to go help her but was caught in Keito's silk that was thrown at him.

Keith then threw her uniform off revealing she's apart of the Security Committee.

"You're apart of the Security Committee" said Bumblebee.

"That's right and I'm going to detain you" said Keito.

Bumblebee then transformed into his robot mode freeing him from the silk.

"For what standing up to you" said Bumblebee.

Keito then transformed into her monster form which was a spider woman.

"You don't understand, we are only trying to protect the peace at the school" said Keito "now my friends kill this succubi" she said throwing silk on Kurumu forming a web.

The three minions revealed themselves to also be insect monsters but when they tried to kill Kurumu Mizore showed up and threw icicles at the web freeing Kurumu.

"Why you little" said Keito throwing silk at Mizore, but she easily evaded.

"I'm not the one who's going to fight you" said Mizore hiding behind a tree.

Moka, Yukari,and Tsukune arrived help and they got in the line of fire of Keito's silk Bumblebee ran after them but tripped in a pool of silk and knocked Moka's rosary off with the flick of his finger freeing Inner Moka.

"All of you you have taken my prey from me, no matter I have new prey now" said Keito.

"Oh please the only one who is prey is you" said Inner Moka.

"How dare you" said Keito and she threw silk at Inner Moka becoming wrapped around her left arm.

"Ha now I got you" said Keito.

"You lack brains" said Inner Moka and she puled Keito in a tug of war like way and roundhouse kicked her "know your place" she said.

Keith and her silk crashed into the minions knocking them all out.

"Wow that was good work Moka" said Bumblebee.

"Bumblebee you need to listen, HE is coming soon I can sense it, you need to prepare" said Inner Moka.

"Who's coming, and how soon" asked Bumblebee all confused.

"I'm sorry but I can't tell because I'm not certain, but I can sense his energies coming soon and I can tell that with him we all need to work together" said Inner Moka "just be careful Bumblebee" she said and then she took her rosary and sealed herself and Moka was back and she soon fell into Bumblebee's giant hand, Bumblebee then transformed back into his human form and he held Moka.

"Who is the HE Moka was talking about" asked Yukari.

"I don't know" said Bumblebee "but that doesn't matter right now what matters is that Gin hid something from us, but WE will expose this Security Committee and put an end to their evil" he said.

"But Bumblebee what she said might be important" said Tsukune.

"Maybe you're right, maybe you aren't and besides soon might be awhile, now who's with me" said Bumblebee.

"We are let's do this" said everyone else except Tsukune wasn't to sure.

Just then a banging came from Bumblebee's metal chest.

"Ok ok Rewind you can come out for awhile just didn't want you to get squished" said Bumblebeehe then ejected Rewind from his chest and Rewind came out as a cassette tape and then he transformed and landed feet first and the ground.

"Beep beep bop beep" said Rewind.

"Alright Rewind, go have some fun" said Bumblebee.

"Isn't it amazing how his kind are" Mizore whispered to everyone.

* * *

Meanwhile in the headquarters of the Security Committee the leader Kuyo was going over Keito's defeat.

"Keito you fool I told you not to go after him" Kuyo said to himself while the other members bowed to him.

"Oh well at least he didn't get a scratch" said Kuyo getting out some papers.

"Well Gin has last year taught you nothing" said Kuyo holding Gin's registry paper and he then burned it.

Kayo then got out the other Newspaper Club member's registration papers and got out Bumblebee's on monster type it said 'Cybertronian'.

"Well it took awhile but new now have confirmation" said Kuyo with a wicked grin.

"Deshiko, make the call it's time" said Kuyo grinning.

Deshiko then got up to the phones and pressed a button.

"Inform Dead Wind that we have the Autobot they're looking for" said Deshiko.

* * *

Later in the Newspaper Club room the club mates were chatting with each other while a mysterious figure watched them from a window it was Soundwave in his human form.

"Inform the Decepticons, Bumblebee is here and the times right" said Soundwave.

* * *

When the Newspaper Club parted ways for the day a Mysterious female student with Indigo hair watched them from the outside.

"Inform the Autobots that Bumblebee is here and he's alive and the time is now" she said on a bluetooth.

* * *

Inside the office the Chairman was sensing the events that was going on and he smiled, a showdown was about to happen at Yokai Academy.

* * *

Next Chapter: Security Committee and an Autobot.

* * *

Hey guys this is the Author and I just wanted to share some really awesome news with you guys.

First off only 7 episodes left 4 of which are a 4 part season finale, you can't imagine how exciting this is.

Second, I realize i've made a lot of typos but i'll have those fixed when I can

Third, I just wanted to say that Transformer and Vampire Capu2, the spinoffs, and the movie are in development I just wanted to finish this story first and then work on them I hope to release them in the Summer time.

Fourth, I got some social media accounts if you would like so follow

Instagram: just_g0bl1n

Twitter: JUST_G0BL1N (BE WARNED I DON'T USE TWITTER OFTEN)

Last but certainly now least I have deviantart account my account is: willezzell

so if you want to message me or submit your own fan art to me (as I can't draw) that would be awesome and any Transformer and Vampire fan art will be featured in my favorites.

So yeah just wanted so share this awesome news with you all keep on reading :)


	13. Security Committee and an Autobot

"So this portal machine should take us anywhere Bumblebee is" Ultra Magnus asked.

"Yes, according to Wheeljack and Scattershot this prototype was developed for transwarp technology by Alpha Trion to travel from one place to the other quickly but now we have finished what he started" said Ratchet.

"Good Bring Jazz and Mirage in here" said Ultra Magnus.

"Yes sir" said Ratchet and he left to fetch Jazz and Mirage.

Ultra Magnus stood at the prototype transwarp machine.

"We need Bumblebee back he whether he likes it or not is our only hope" Ultra Magnus though to himself, then Ratchet came in with Jazz and Mirage.

"Jazz and Mirage sir" said Ratchet.

"Good now leave us I need a conversation with these two" said Ultra Magnus.

"Yes sir" said Ratchet and he left.

"I have a special mission for each of you two" said Ultra Magnus.

"Oh goodie what do we get" asked Jazz.

"Mirage I need you to get the Aerialbots and take this transwarp machine into the hanger and get ready to power it up" said Ultra Magnus.

"You got it" said Mirage.

"Jazz, I want you to go with Sideswipe and gather up any remaining Autobots left on Earth and bring them back here" said Ultra Magnus.

"I won't let you down" said Jazz giving a thumbs up.

"Good, this mission might be the turning point we need good luck to everyone now go" said Ultra Magnus.

"Yes sir" said both Jazz and Ultra Magnus and they both left to fulfill their duties.

Ultra Magnus then preceded to sit in his chair and was praying.

"Primus grant us luck and see us through the hard road ahead" prayed Ultra Magnus.

* * *

In the past few days the Newspaper Club had been gathering dirt on the Security Committee including pictures of beatings, bribing and attacking students playing hooky from class.

On a desk Rewind was reviewing footage that Bumblebee took of a Committee member bribe and beat students.

"Excellent Rewind turn these into photos and we'll be good" said Bumblebee.

"Beep bop" said Rewind.

"Not quite we need eyewitnesses to come forward" said Kurumu.

"I have the solution I managed to stalk The Fan Club Coalition for us" said Mizore.

"Well I'm actually staring to appreciating your stalking" said Yukari.

"Alright let's go check them out and hopefully they still don't have a grudge against me" Bumblebee said hopefully.

* * *

In the Decepticon moon base Megatronus and meeting with Galvatron to discuss the battle plan to kill Bumblebee at Yokai.

"Lord Galvatron I can kill him myself" said Megatronus.

"No" said Galvatron "you clearly made some poor decisions over the past month, I want to take a team with you in case you become incompetent to do it" he said.

Megatronus was quite for a moment but he had no choice but to obey Galvatron, and he wanted to please him.

"As you wish lord Galvatron, who will I be taking" said Megatronus reluctantly.

"In case of a quick escape you will take the Seekers, Starscream, Skywarp, and Thundercracker" said Galvatron.

"Are you sure about Starscream, I mean, we both know how incompetent and idiotic he is, he might even get killed" said Megatronus.

"Which is why he is going you and I both want him killed, we both know how he annoys you" Galvatron said smugly.

"You're right sir, I will get them assembled right away and today on this day Bumblebee my son will fall" said Megatronus.

"Good, now go and get it done" said Galvatron.

"Yes sir" said Megatronus and he left to gather Starscream, Skywarp, and Thundercracker.

* * *

The Newspaper Club arrived the headquarters of the Fan Club Coalition.

"Hello anyone there" knocked Bumblebee but no one answered he slowly opened the darkened room and to everyone's horror they still had items of Moka, Kurumu, and Yukari.

"Well it looks like they didn't learn their lesson after all" Bumblebee thought to himself.

"Who are these, these people" Tsukune said in shock.

"Just a bunch of average stalkers" said Kurumu disgusted but then they saw a trio of new members.

"Uh hello there are your bosses here by any chance" asked Bumblebee.

"Why no he Security Committee took them for questioning" said a member.

"Shut up dude you know what would happen" said another member in panicked fear in his voice.

"Well there go our witnesses" said Kurumu.

"We'll come up with something theres always a Plan B" said Bumblebee.

"Uh that's great but can we please get out of here now" said Yukari all creeped out.

* * *

In the headquarters of The Security Committee a member was talking to Kuyo about The Fan Club Coalition.

"Well Kuyo it looked like this club had some very interesting information" said a security member.

"Good, I hope they not take this personally, it's just good business" said Kuyo looking at the beaten up Fan Club Coalition, just then a security member came in with news.

"Kuyo sir, mister Williams is on the line" the security member said.

"Let us see what he wants" said Kuyo and then a screen appeared with the image of Imperial Commander Williams.

Imperial Commander Williams of Dead Wind what can I do for you" Kuyo asked.

"Cut the good guy crap I know you guys have the Cybertronian we're looking for" said Imperial Commander Williams sternly.

"Oh yes Bumblebee we have been keeping a watchful eye on him" said Kuyo.

"Yes we are hunting hi kind and Dead Wind is going to take whatever funds are necessary to let us gain entry to this Yokai" said Imperial Commander Williams.

"I'm sorry to say this mister Williams but petty humans like you do not belong and are not allowed a Yokai" said Kuyo with a smug look on his face.

"Watch it boy you do not know what I'm capable of" said Imperial Commander Williams with a dark look on his face.

"And what are you capable of old man" laughed Kuyo.

"This" smiled Imperial Commander Williams and then he raised his right hand.

Back at the Security Committee headquarters a member who was next to Kuyo was lifted up in the air to everyone's surprise.

"What is this put me down" said the member.

"Now this" said Imperial Commander Williams and he clenched his hand into a fist.

At the Security Committee headquarters the member who was lifted up in the air suddenly had his neck broken in a snap killing him.

On the screen Imperial Commander Williams put his right hand down which put the levitating dead body of the security member dropped the floor with a thud shocking everyone in the headquarters.

"I'm willing to give you and your Security Committee $2 million to let us get in and capture Bumblebee and we will be on our way and if you refuse, well you'll end up like your friend there" chuckled Imperial Commander Williams.

Kuyo was silent for a moment what was with this human or maybe he wasn't human at all he could kill everyone in the Security Committee with his mind including Kuyo himself.

"As much as I hate you humans and want to wipe you out, I'll make this exception but this is for the money, not for you or your precious Bumblebee" said Kuyo angrily he hated looking like ants especially caused by a human like Imperial Commander Williams.

"Good choice Kuyo and who knows soon you can get over your prejudice and we can be parters with my powers and yours we can make an excellent team think about it" said Imperial Commander Williams and then the screen disappear.

"You won't listen to that human will you sir" asked Deshiko.

"Well I don't think he's human at all and maybe he has a point" said Kuyo thoughtfully.

* * *

At the Decepticon moon base hanger Megatronus had assembled the Seekers.

"Ok listen up we will be going to go through the Yokai tunnel where Bumblebee is with our plans, our mission is to get the plans back and kill Bumblebee" said Megatronus.

"It's about time you came to your senses" said Starscream.

"Anyway" said Megatronus pausing "The plan is to go through the tunnel once we're in I will distract Bumblebee with an explosion, once Bumblebee is you you three will ambush him, once he is so tied I will shoot him recover the plans and I will kill him" he said "any questions" he asked.

"So a quick snatch and grab with death on the side, I like it" said Skywarp.

"I just hope it's quick enough that the students of this Yokai Academy won't recognize us" said Thundercracker.

"Yes good point, what about these Yokai students have you even thought about that Megatronus" said Starscream hostilely.

"We might die on this mission" said Megatronus "and you Starscream out of all Decepticons on this mission, I do not expect you to survive, let's go" said Megatronus and he then transformed into a jet and flew off.

"Wow that was deep and cold" said Skywarp.

"Yeah, Megatronus don't shiv" chuckled Thundercracker.

"Silence both of you let's just get this over with" said Starscream angrily and he transformed into his jet and flew off after Megatronus.

"That was tense this, they might want to actually kill each other" said Skywarp.

"I know right" said Thundercracker and then they both transformed into their jet modes and flew off after Megartonus ad Starscream.

* * *

The next day Bumblebee and Tsukune were walking to class, Tsukune was suffering from a lack of sleep due to all their work.

"Oh quit being so damn tired Tsukune it's only been days we were doing this" smiled Bumblebee.

"Easy for you to say you're a robot, you don't need sleep" said tsukune crossly, just them Moka showed up.

"Hey Bumblebee I see you and Tsukune have been very busy" Moka said cheerfully.

"Well it was quite a week" said Bumblebee "right Tuskune" he asked but Tsukune was asleep.

"Huh Wha" said Tsukune sleepily.

Both Bumblebee and Moka chuckled.

"Hey Bumblebee, I haven't had any of your blood for awhile could I" but before Moka could finish Moka was spin kicked by Kurumu.

"Knock it off Moka we need everyone in good shape for work" said Kurumu crossly.

"I agree we still need witnesses" said Yukari.

"It's alright i'll just stalk more students into being witnesses" said Mizore.

"Good and please make sure that they aren't taken away by the Security Committee" said Bumblebee.

* * *

Later that day outside the school Gin was yet again spying on girls with his camera.

"Oh yes she's hot, this one has nice tits, oh that one has a nice ass, oh yes indeed" Gin said to himself suddenly he heard a strange noise in the sky.

"Huh what's that" said Gin he then pointed his camera in the sky and saw three jets that looked liked they were from the human world.

"That's strange us monsters don't have jets and human jets can't get in the tunnel" Gin said to himself "I wonder is that Bumblebee's kind that he's been talking about a lot" he thought to himself.

* * *

In class Ms. Nekonome was teaching class when they heard an explosion come from outside.

"What was that" said a student.

"Something blew up" said another.

"How can this be" said more students.

The explosion came from the gym that was unoccupied luckily.

Just then everyone saw three jets land from the sky and to their surprise transformers into three giant robots.

Bumblebee was horrified it was the Seekers.

"No I thought this day would never come" said Bumblebee.

"Who are they" said Moka in a frightened tone.

"The Seekers" said Bumblebee "The one on the left and the blue one is Thundercracker, the one on the right and the black and purple one is Skywarp, and finally the one in the middle and the red one is the one I told you about and the killer of Ruby's parents, Starscream" he said.

"What are you going to do" asked Moka.

"I don't know" said Bumblebee.

"Bumblebee, we have orders to get our plans back and to kill you come out and face us" Starscream announced.

"Bumblebee" the students in the class said in shock.

"it looks like his kind" said a student.

"It's his fault" said another.

"why" another said.

Starscream scanned the school for Cybertronian life until he saw Ms. Nekonome's class and saw a humanoid boy with blonde hair.

"There you are" said Starscream and he shot cables at the class roommate calls broke through a window and got Bumblebee by the neck and it pulled him outside.

"BUMBLEBEE" shouted Moka.

Bumblebee then transformed into his robot mode.

"Ah Bumblebee long time no see" said Starscream "listen for old times sake, give me the plans and i'll let you live and lie to Megatronus and Galvatron" he said.

"Over my dead body" said Bumblebee.

"Oh well I tried" said Starscream "have fun Skywarp and Thundereracker" he said.

Skywarp and Thundercracker ran toward Bumblebee but Bumblebee dodged Thundercracker and grabbed Skywarp and threw him, Bumblebee then ran toward Starscream and the two began dueling.

Moka started to go after Bumblebee but Kurumu stopped her.

"What are you doing" asked Kurumu.

"I got to help Bumblebee" Moka said anxiously.

"Those three together are to powerful for us Bumblebee was able to defeat all of the Yokai we encountered there's no way we can help him" said Kurumu sadly.

"But Kurumu Bumblebee might die" pleaded Moka.

"I'm sorry Moka but would die as well" said Kurumu.

"Then i'll die with him" said Moka.

"And it would be for nothing, Im sorry Kurumu but we can't help him now" said Kukumu who was about to cry.

Yukari was hiding behind a tree watching the battle.

"Hang on Bumblebee i'll help you" said Yukari and she used a tarrot card attack on Skywarp but it failed.

"Ow why you little" said Skywarp angrily.

"No thats not possible" said Yukari in horror.

"Oh yeah well take this" said Thundercracker aiming his gun at Yukari he fired but Yukari was saved by Gin.

"Gin" asked Yukari.

"Nothing will work on this kind, only Bumblebee can stop them" said Gin somberly.

Bumblebee then tackled Thundercracker but was kicked by Starscream and Bumblebee then shot his gun at each Seeker but they each dodged.

Tsukune felt guilty he had been trained to kill Cybertronians and yet even now he couldn't help an innocent Autobot.

Mizore watched the battle in horror here Bumblebee was defending everyone and yet she couldn't do anything and if she did she would be killed by these 'Decepticons' real quickly.

Bumblebee knew what he had to do in case he didn't make it he then ejected Rewind from his body.

"Rewind run hide you'll be safe I promise" said Bumblebee.

"Beep beep" said Rewind.

"I know but you're the only hope they have know but don't worry they're coming go now please" said Bumblebee but he was shot in the shoulder by Starscream.

"Beep beep bop" said Rewind and he fled into the forrest from the battle.

Bumblebee punched Thundercracker in the face but then was kicked in the face by Starscream.

"BUMBLEBEE NOO" shouted Moka.

Bumblebee was then shot and blown away by Skywarp.

"Bumblebee just stop this already and give up" Starscream cackled.

"Bumblebee please get up" pleaded Yukari.

"You'll never stop at one" said Bumblebee he then pulled out his swords "I'LL TAKE YOU ALL ON" he shouted he dueled Skyward and he shot and injured Skywarp, Bumblebee then dueled Starscream and he kicked Starscream in the leg and stabbed him in the shoulder,but Thundercracker prepared to ambush him but Bumblebee saw Thundercrcker and stabbed him in the shoulder and then he took his sword and stabbed Thundercracker in the face killing him.

"You worthless piece of tin" said Bumblebee he then saw a wounded Starscream on the ground "now with you" he said walking to Starscream pulling out his gun he was ready to finish Starscream off when an unknown rocket his Bumblebee in the chest and then out of the smoke a giant figure came out, it was Megatronus and Bumblebee knew this well, another shot came out and hit Bumblebee again wounding him.

"Starscream, Skywarp, leave us" said Megatronus.

Starscream and Skywarp transformed into jets flying away dying past Yukari and Gin hiding underneath a downed tree.

Megatronus waked towards the school and soon walked past Yukari and Gin who watched in horror be because all they could do was watch.

"BUMBLEBEE YOU HAVE TO GET UP" shouted Moka.

"I'm sorry Moka, I can't" Bumblebee said weakly.

"My my have you grown last time I saw you" said Megatrous.

"Well hello dad" Bumblebee said shocking all.

"So this is the traitor father he talked about, was he the 'HE' Other Moka was talking about" Kurumu thought in horror.

"So you still accept me after the fact" said Megatronus.

"I've accepted the fact that you were once Vector Major my father" said Bumblebee weakly.

"THAT NAME, no longer has any meaning to me anymore" said Megatronus sternly.

"It is the name of your true self you've only forgotten, I know there is good in you Galvatron hasn't driven it from you fully" said Bumblebee still weakly.

Megatronus then got the map piece Bumblebee had with the Decepticon moon base plans in it.

"I'll take that" said Megatronus.

"You're not going to take the map that leads to Optimus Prime" asked Bumblebee.

"With what us Deceptions have now,there is no need for it" said Megatronus and then he got out his sword and got ready to strike Bumblebee.

"Bumblebee no" moka cried to herself.

"I'm sorry my son but i'm on orders to do this" said Megatronus.

"Father you don't have to do this" pleaded Bumblebee.

"You're right but Megatronus does" said Megatronus and he aimed his sword but then he was hit with bullets from behind.

"Well it looks like I don't have to finish you off after all, i'll just let them do it, farewell son" said Megatronus and then he transformed into his jet mode and flew off towards the tunnel.

"Sir should we go after him" said General Creedy.

"No let him go we have more important matters to attend to" said Imperial Commander Williams.

To the students shock whole army of human like figures came towards the school and they stopped at the wounded Bumblebee.

"After all these years I finally have you" smiled Imperial Commander Williams.

Just then the Security Committee showed up.

"Students listen up, this is Dead Wind they are here to arrest this student Bumblebee on the charges of trespassing, multiple counts of aggravated assault, vandalism, and false accusations" said Kuyo.

"That's it I'm tired of sitting around" Moka thought to herself she then went to Bumblebee's side.

"Moka wait" said Kurumu trying to stop Moka but failed.

"ENOUGH, Bumblebee was protecting us from this evil being he couldn't help it" said Moka bravely.

"Yeah he was protecting the school not trying to destroy it" said Mizore.

"Maybe I should help them after all they are being more brave than I am" Kurumu thought to herself.

Kurumu then went down to Moka, Mizore, and Bumblebee's sides.

"You Security Committee and Dead Wind guys really are assholes treating an innocent being like this" said Kurumu.

"Well looks like we got some co-conspirators what should we do mister Williams" asked Kuyo.

"Have you got any interrogation rooms we could borrow" asked Imperial Commander Williams.

"Why yes we do" said Kuyo.

"Then we'll take them there, Commander handcuff them" ordered Imperial Commander Williams.

"Yes sir" said Commander Yondola and she motioned for men to handcuff Moka, Kurumu, and Mizore.

"Well Yokai's Security Committee working with Dead Wind, what a pair" said Bumblebee weakly.

"It's more like a partnership for shared interest" said Imperial Commander Williams smiling.

All students were shocked a big alien conspiracy what at their stealthy didn't know what to think this the first time this happened.

Tsukune watched helplessly s Bumblebee, Moka, Kurumu, and Mizore were taken away.

"Even if I do try to help they will recognize me as a traitor and kill me right on spot and they will take them away anyway, but if I don't help they will get taken away, I can't do anything" Tsukune thought to himself emotionally.

From behind the downed tree Yukari was prepared to help.

"Hang on guys I got a good spell for them" Yukari said to herself.

"No" said Gin "those guys have guns and lots of them and this is also the Security Commitee we are talking about, so I'm sorry but for now we can't do anything" he said.

Yukari felt so helpless so cried so didn't want her friends to get hurt and all Gin could do was comfort her.

* * *

Bumblebee and the others were taken to the Security Committee heaquarters located at a shrine near the school, Bumblebee was separated from Moka, Kurumu, and Mizore, Bumblebee was taken to a giant room (who was still in his robot mode) with Kuyo.

"Attacking monsters for nothing Kuyo, shame" said Bumblebee.

"But you are not a monster are you" said Kuyo smugly.

"Maybe not, but I'm not human it did take all your thugs in their monster forms to carry me here" said Bumblebee.

"It matters not, humans, aliens, whatever, any non monster is dirt in my eyes" said Kuyo "now lets talk" he said.

Moka, Kurumu, and Mizore were taken to a room where Imperial Commander Williams was waiting with General Creedy and other mercenaries.

"That's good you may leave us alone" Imperial Commander Williams said the the Security Committee members who brought them in, and they left.

"We so nice to finally meet all of you" said Imperial Commander Williams with a smile.

"The pleasure is not ours" said Kurumu crossly.

"Oh come now you're treating me like a did something wrong" said Imperial Commander Williams still smiling.

"You did you hurt Bumblebee" said Mizore.

"And you are interrogating us" said Moka.

"It's natural, you're only defending your friend" said Imperial Commander Williams "what i'm doing is more important, i'm trying to defend the World we've all seen what the Collapse brought us and I will not tolerate another one" he said.

"Cut the shit we know who you are" said Kurumu.

"You Dead Wind people are just this COBRA organization reincarnated" said Moka.

"You guys are the ones who started this" said Mizore.

"The group known as COBRA was weak I destroyed it and replaced it with Dead Wind" said Imperial Commander Williams.

"You're psychotic" said Moka angrily.

"Why my dear it's a three syllable word for any thought to big for little minds" said Imperial Commander Williams patting Moka on the head.

"Allow me to introduce my right hand man General Creedy, no first name, not his real name, but he is a master of disguise he lost his child in New York but he is a new man" said Imperial Commander Williams "General Creedy, inform Kuyo to pull up the screen Bumblebee is going to watch this" he said with a sinister grin.

"Ah Bumblebee we got a live show for you to watch" said Kuyo and he pulled up a screen with his fire showing the interrogation Moka, Kurumu, and Mizore were going through.

"You know the Autobots are just as bad as these Decepticons that arrived today" said Imperial Commander Williams "they also caused a lot of damage in New York" he said.

"Yes but he felt sorry for that, he said it was all out war there was no choice" said Moka.

"9,500 people died child" said Imperial Commander Williams after he said that the girls were silent.

"Do you no why the Cybertronians are here" asked Imperial Commander Williams.

"No not that" Bumblebee thought in surprise in fear.

"Yes this Megacreep used a substance called Dark Energon and infected the planet pretty much killing it" said Kurumu.

"We should know Bumblebee told us" said Mizore.

After 30 seconds of silence Imperial Commander Williams chuckled and then blurted out laughing so hard and then spoke.

"Is that what he really told you, after knowing him for so long I thought you would see through his lies" laughed Imperial Commander Williams.

"Please stop" Bumblebee thought in fear.

"The truth is girls it wasn't Megatron who infected the planet's core with Dark Energon" said Imperial Commander Williams.

"PLEASE NOOOOO" shouted Bumblebee trying to get free of his giant restraints.

"It was Bumblebee who destroyed his planet" said Imperial Commander Williams smiling.

The girls were shocked, the sweet and kind Bumblebee was the one who destroyed his planet with Dark Energon their faces were very horrified and Moka was close to vomiting.

"No" Bumblebee said sadly.

"Well Bumblebee looks like you are going to lose your friends" Kuyo said with a smug smile.

Bumblebee could only look at the screen sadly.

"You are lying" said Moka in shock.

"But deep down you all know I'm right, it's true when we're done here ask him about it he will tell all of you the truth" said Imperial Commander Williams.

"Not only that I lost my daughter because of him" said Creedy angrily.

"What was her name" asked Moka.

"Her name, her name was Zanya" said Creedy.

Bumblebee looked on this saying in a state of horror.

"I can see the look of shock on your face Bumblebee" said Imperial Commander "allow me to introduce the real General Creedy, this is really Zartan master of disguise, after Zanya was killed in action in New York he took on the name of Creedy which was his ancestor on his mother's side is named" he said "but moving on" he said raising his hand "you don't mind if I borrow your thoughts" he said.

"What is…this" said Moka.

"I…can't…move" said Kurumu.

"I…can't…control…my actions" said Mizore.

"let's see you Kurumu know nothing, neither do you Mizore" said Imperial Commander Williams but then he got to Moka "but you, you Moka, I see a desert with some mountains" and then he realized "you've seen it haven't you" he said and then he let go of Kurumu and Mizore.

"Hey what about Moka" Kurumu said angrily.

"Take these two out and leave me and General Creedy alone" said Imperial Commander Williams to the other mercenaries who were in the room.

"Yes sir" they said and they preceded to escort Kurumu and Mizore out.

"Get your hands off me now" said Kurumu angrily.

"Now it's just us three" said Imperial Commander Williams "you are going to tell me everything you know about what you saw in the map piece" he said.

"Or what" said Moka.

"I've done research on vampires before coming here" said Imperial Commander Williams pulling something out "and it turns out you vampires have a weakness to water" he said.

"Weakness to water, so that must me why Moka and sparkling lightning when I first found the Map Piece" Bumblebee thought to himself.

"Would you like to do the honors General" said Imperial Commander Williams to Creedy.

"With pleasure" said Creedy.

"Wait please Mr. Williams you don't want to do this that will kill me" Moka pleaded.

"Williams is not my name" said Imperial Commander Williams "Imperial Commander Wiliams, like Zartan's General Creedy was an invention, so perfect that I sometimes forget who i am" he said.

"Then who are you" Moka said in fear.

"I am Cobra Commander" Imperial Commander Williams said with a smile.

Bumblebee was horrified somehow Cobra Commander has survived New York.

"I managed to heal my injuries and my top scientists gave me these telekinetic powers to get into your minds and control you, but enough stories, General when you're ready" said Imperial commander Williams.

Creedy then threw drops at Moka which cause electricity to fly out of her causeing her to scream in pain.

"Now do tell what did you see" said Creedy sternly.

"Never" said Moka weakly and then threw more water at her.

"No I have to save Moka" Bumblebee thought to himself and tried to get out of his restraints.

"You can stop tis Bumblebee, the deal is all you have to do is give yourself up, give Dead Wind the map pieces, and tell the truth to everyone" said Kuyo.

Bumblebee thought for a moment but he could stand to have Moka in pain anymore.

"Keep this up and we will throw you in a pond" said Creedy.

When Bumblebee heard this he knew what he had to do.

"STOP JUST TAKE ME AND MY MAP PIECES" Bumblebee shouted "just don't hurt her" he then said softly.

"Right choice" said Kuyo and he then snapped his fingers revealed that this was an illusion and Kurumu, Mizore, Moka, Imperial Commander Williams, and Creedy were in the same room all along.

"Bumblebee, you shouldn't have done that, no matter what happened to me" said Moka weakly.

"I'm sorry" said Bumblebee softly.

"Bumblebee, you destroying your planet's core with Dark Energon" asked Kurumu.

"Yes" said Bumblebee sadly.

"How could you" said Kurumu who was about to cry.

"I'm sorry" said Bumblebee sadly.

"Well Kuyo here is your $2 million as promised" said Imperial Commander Williams handing Kuyo a briefcase of money.

"Well thanks for your business since you don't want to travel far I'll let you borrow my forrest for Bumblebee's execution" said Kuyo.

"Execution" asked Bumblebee.

"Yes Cybertronian, I'm going to make an example out of you and after I kill you we will go after you entire kind" said Imperial Commander Williams.

"Sir, what will we do with these three girls" said Creedy.

"Let Kurumu and Mizore go, as for this Moka have Commander Yondola lock her up there are still some secrets we MIGHT need after this is all over" said Imperial Commander Williams.

"Yes sir" said Creedy and he grabbed Moka and took her away all the while she cried out for him and tears ran down her face.

"Well Kuyo how would you and your Security Committee like to come and watch" asked Imperial Commander Williams.

"It would be my honor" said Kuyo.

* * *

In the Newspaper Club room Gin, Tsukune, and Yukari were figuring out what to do.

"Damn it, they should be back by now" said Gin just then Kurumu and Mizore arrived.

"Kurumu, Mizore your back" said Tsukune happily.

"Wait where's Bumblebee and Moka" asked Yukari, just then Kuyo's voice came over the intercom.

"Earlier today three alien robots were working together to destroy our wonderful school, and working with these alien terrorist one student Bumblebee helped these terrorist enter our world and pretended to battle them and be the hero but that failed, at 4:30 today this Bumblebee will be put to death for conspiracy to commit terrorism, damage to school property, and many accounts of aggrivated assault" said Kuyo over intercom.

After this was said Mizore just left without a word, then Tsukune decided to leave as well.

"Tsukune where are you going" asked Gin.

"I just need some fresh air" said Tsukune lying and he left the room.

"Well I guess the only thing to do now to to other go into hiding until the heat dies own or e can make amends with the Security Committee" said Gin.

"Really one of your friends is going to be killed and you're only thinking of yourself, you are a pervert but what kind of friend are you" said Yukari angrily and it seemed to get to Gin.

"Your right" said Gin thoughtfully and he then left the room.

"Yukari do you remember when Bumblebee said the Megatron infected his planet's core with this Dark Energon and poisoned his world" asked Kurumu.

"Yes" said Yukari.

"He lied it was him, him all along he was the one who did it not Megatron" said Kurumu sadly.

Yukari was shocked, this must be one of the reasons why Bumblebee looked so sad sometimes.

"But that was a long time ago he said he was sorry didn't he" said Yukari.

"Yes" said Kurumu.

"Well that was millions of years ago he has been repentant ever since I know he is, now come on we have to figure out a way to save him and Moka" said Yukari.

"No, Bumblebee you are the biggest two faced liar in the world you murderer and Moka how dare you you stupid girl for siding with him you animal, all of you are animals" said Kurumu hysterically breaking down in tears.

* * *

Outside the school, Bumblebee was in his robot mode restrained and being loaded on an Dead Wind flatbed truck bound for the forrest as the truck drove by students looked on in shock.

"TERRORIST" yelled a student.

"ALIEN" yelled another student.

"HE NEEDS TO DIE" yelled another.

"I know humans are to be executed but it doesn't say anything about aliens, it feels like death is too much" said a good student.

"Yeah I mean the universe is big and we are just a spec" said another good student but soon they were both knocked out by a Security Committee member so they wouldn't insight a riot.

* * *

Outside her cell Moka heard the commotion and she knew she had to get out so she tried to pull her rosary off herself but she couldn't.

"Come on please come off I need your help please just get off" Moka cried trying to take off the rosary but failed.

"Bumblebee" Moka said with tears in her eyes.

* * *

Soon the truck arrived at a clearing in the forrest and Bumblebee was loaded off the truck and was put in the middle still restrained was soon surrounded by Dead Wind and Security Committee members alike with Imperial Commander Williams, Creedy, and Kuyo next to the restrained Bumblebee Rewind watched behind some trees trying to figure out what to do.

"Boop boop" said Rewind.

"It's time" Imperial Commander Williams said to himself with a smile.

Next Chapter: Bumblebee and a Vampire


	14. Bumblebee and a Vampire

Megatronus, Starscream, and Skyward had returned to the Moon Base from Yokai and things went well.

"Man I can't believe we lost Thundercracker back there" said Skywarp.

"It matters not, we have what we are looking for" said Starscream smugly.

"The only thing I regret is that you didn't die Starscream" said Megatronus.

"You dare talk bad about me" said Starscream angrily.

"I rank above you so I can talk about you however I feel like it, now you and Skyward get to medical now, mission is complete" said Megatronus.

"If I had the power I used to" said Starscream but was interrupted.

"NOW" shouted Megatronus sternly.

Starscream only looked at Megatronus and he left off in a huff followed by Skyward to medical, Megatronus opened the map piece and he found the plans of the moon base, but then horror came over him the plans were only a copy and there was no piece that led to Optimus Prime, Bumblebee had already taken everything.

"He already had it planned out in case if it was taken I sensed it in his body" Megatronus thought to himself "and now Dead Wind has it" he thought in horror.

"GOD DAMN YOU BUUUUMMMMBLLLLEEEEEEBBBEEEEEEEEEEEE" shouted Megatronus.

* * *

Out in the Yokai forrest both Dead Wind and Security Committee members were awaiting Bumblebee's death in front of the crowd was a strapped down Bumblebee and net to him was Kuyo, Imperial Commander Williams, and General Creedy who's giving a speech.

"He is not a monster, not a demon, not even a human, but a living alien, proof we are not alone in this universe, but in this universe is great evil and today, that evil will die" said Creedy.

* * *

In the school students were trying to get a look at what was going on and in the facultiy area teachers were trying to do the same, aliens, this was the first time this happened at Yokai.

"No we can't let this happen he may not be a monster but he is not human either, an alien, the school says nothing about aliens our schools purpose is to bring peace" said Ms. Nekonome.

"I disagree, this is a monster only school, he may not be human but he is not a monster either, I would have killed Bumblebee if the Security Committee was't going to" said Mr. Kotsubo.

"Enough chat, Ms. Nekonome the Chairman wants to see you" said Ms. Ririko.

"But I" said Ms. Nekonome but was cut off and dragged by Ms. Ririko to the Chairman's office.

* * *

"On this day at this our Bumblebee will fall" said Creedy.

"BUMBLEBEE WILL FALL, BUMBLEBEEE WILL FALL, BUMBLEBEE WILL FALL" chanted the crowd.

* * *

Meanwhile Mizore was looking out on the ocean at the same cliff were Bumblebee knocked sense into her.

"This was the place, where Bumblebee saved me and saved me from myself, saved me from my loneliness, I just wish I could do something" Mizore said to herself sadly.

"How about it's you turn to do the saving" said a voice.

Mizore looked up to see a crow looking down on her.

"Who are you" Mizore asked the crow.

* * *

In an empty classroom Tsukune was thinking about Bumblebee himself.

"As a Mercenary it was my job to kill Cybertronians, now after I found out we kill Autobots I've had my doubts, and when I met Bumblebee he forced me to come to Yokai, he was a jerk to me for a little while and I didn't like him at all, but now I would give my life for him and I will, I've done a lot of shitty things in my mercenary career, as I learnt humans are to be put to death if caught at Yokai, I'm the one who should be in Bumblebee's place, I should face some sort of death penalty for my crimes" Tsukune said to himself sadly.

"And saving him heroically will be your repentance and peace" said a voice.

Tsukune looked to the window and saw a black crow.

"You, I recognize that voice" said Tsukune in shock.

* * *

Rewind was walking through the forrest, he hated being little but if he tried to help Bumblebee he would get killed in the first seconds, he just did't know what to do he felt very alone and stranded.

"Beep beep bop" said Rewind somberly.

"I thought I might find you here, come with me there's still time to save Bumblebee" said a voice.

Rewind looked up to see a black crow.

"Beep beep" said Rewind who was very confused.

* * *

At the school pond Yukari was trying to convince Kurumu to save Bumblebee.

"we have to help Bumblebee Kurumu, it doesn't matter what Bumblebee is, he was the first being to be kind to me after it was monsters who were picking on me" said Yukari.

"I know what you're saying but you don't know what you're thinking, I don't get why the lies sure he's had a hard life but we were there to help him though this, if he and Moka could trust us with secrets we could be figuring out ways to help them now" said Kurumu sadly.

"Why don't you say that to their faces" said the black crow.

* * *

"On this day at this hour not only will Bumblebee fall, but so will the Autobots, the Decepticons, Optimus Prime, and soon every single Cybertronian, and they will bow to Dead Wind" said Creedy with the crowd chanting for Bumblebee's death.

* * *

In the office the the Chairman, Ms. Nekonome was discussing the recent events with the Chairman.

"But sir" said Ms. Nekonome.

"I will not take action, it was fate that decided this fate, fate intervened and now Bumblebee's past had caught up with him and he's going to have to pay the consequences of his actions" said the Chairman.

"But poor Bumblebee" said Ms. Nekonome.

"I forbid you to take action" said the Chairman and he got a smartphone out "and besides Bumblebee's help is already on it's way" he said with a smile showing Ms. Nekonome six strange figures approaching the Yoaki tunnel.

* * *

In the dungeon where Moka was being kept, Moka was just wallowing away.

"What are you doing, are just going to give up on saving Bumblebee" said Inner Moka from inside the rosary.

"I just can't, without your help I won't get free" said Moka crying.

"Well you are not alone in wanting to save Bumblebee" said Inner Moka.

Just then the same black crow from before arrived.

"STAY BACK NOW" yelled the crow and just then the bars blew off.

Moka then stepped out of the cell and saw that the crow turned into Ruby.

"Hello Moka I haven't seen you in awhile" said Ruby just then everyone else arrived from behind.

"Sorry about that kicking the asses of the Dead Wind guards took awhile" said Mizore.

"Yes they were tough for being humans" said Yukari.

"Well come on we are running out of time" said Kurumu.

"Hold on, the contraption Bumblebee's on needs a key" said Tsukune, he then paused and said "and I know just where to get one" he said"

Tsukune then kneeled to Rewind.

"Think you can help me out with the keyhole Rewind" said Tsukune.

"Beep bop" said Rewind to which Tsukune's translator said 'yes'.

"Good, now real quick lets get that key" said Tsukune.

* * *

Outside the dungeon Commander Yondola was taking a cigarette break until the was dragged through the window she was leaning behind with magic.

"Man cigarettes don't you know these are bad for you" said Tsukune sarcastically "well don't you remember me" he said.

"Pvt. Tsukune Aono ID number 581367" said Commander Yondola.

"Not anymore, it's just Tsukune, and guess what Im in charge now Yondola, I'm in charge me" said Tsukune all excited.

"Alright alright could we have that key" said Ruby.

"Oh, right" said Tsukune embarrassed "where is your copy of the Key to Bumlebee's death contraption we know you have one" he said.

Soon they got the key from Commander Yondola after some fighting.

"You can't be so stupid to think your little plan will work, when you get there my troops will slaughter you all" said Commander Yondola.

"You're right" said Tsukune and he took Commander Yondola's walkie talkie and smashed it "and to be sure we don't get reinforcements" he said.

"What shall we do with her" asked Moka.

"I got an idea" smiled Tsukune and he tok Commander Yondola and threw her in a dungeon cell.

"Karma is a bitch, ain't it Yondola" laughed Tsukune "come on let's go" said Tsukune and they left the dungeon.

"Good luck morons there will be a lot of guns waiting for you" laughed Commander Yondola.

* * *

"Now it is time, time to kill Bumblebee and Dead Wind will prevail with special thanks to Kuyo and his Security Committee" said Creedy.

"Oh just get on with it,I'm so bored of your dumb speech" Bumblebee said sarcastically.

"Well mister smart mouth any last request you may want now that you have the chance" said asked Creedy.

"To Kuyo leave the Newspaper Club alone, they didn't do anything wrong" Bumblebee said.

"Why would someone on death ask for something so selfless" Kuyo said to Bumblebee.

"It's the right thing to do" said Bumblebee.

"Enough, General throw the switch now" Imperial Commander Williams ordered.

"With Pleasure" said Creedy and he threw the electric switch and Bumblebee screamed in pain with electric shocks going through his body but Creedy was hit in the shoulder with an icicle.

"What the hell" said Creedy in shock, just then another icicle hit the switch down stopping the device Bumblebee was on, it was Mizore who did it.

"Kill them now" ordered Imperial Commander Williams.

The mercenaries posted there guns but were distracted by Yukari who made it rain with washtubs his her magic.

"Now Tsukune and Rewind go" said Yukari.

Tsukune and Rewind went up to the device and then Tsukune saw Creedy.

"Hey General remember me" said Tsukune and then he punched Creedy in the face knocking him away from the switch.

Tsukune put the key into the device.

"Ok Rewind, go and get Bumblebee unstrapped" said Tsukune.

"Beep bop beep" said Rewind and he hopped onto Bumblebee Removing the straps one by one.

Meanwhile Kurumu was fighting the Security Committee members.

"What you are doing is absolute treason" said Kuyo angrily.

"It doesn't matter,we are proof that aliens aren't as bad as we think and we can get along with them" Kurumu called out.

"Even after everything he's done you would still be there for him" asked Kuyo.

"Yes because we leaned forgiveness unlike you" said Ruby fighting both Dead Wind and Committee members with her magic.

Finally Rewind had unstrapped the last strap and finally Bumblebee was free and he blasted away some Dead Wind mercenaries with his blaster.

"Thanks Rewind, and thank you Tsukune" said Bumblebee.

"Let's focus on the thanks later, right now the girls need our help" said Tsukune.

"Beep beep" said Rewind.

"Right lets go" said Bumblebee but then a fire arrow got Bumblebee but due to him being made of metal he brushed off the attack, it was from Kuyo.

"Not so fast alien you and I need to do an experiement" said Kuyo.

"Run take a gun and get to them as quick as you can, you too Rewind" said Bumblebee sternly.

Tsukune and Rewind nodded and left to help the girls fight.

"What do you mean experiment" Bumblebee asked.

"I want to see if monsters can beat aliens, sure you defeated many monsters but not like mine I want to fight you to see if an alien can beat me" said Kuyo.

"Show me your true monster form and I will" said Bumblebee.

"As you wish alien" said Kuyo smugly and then he transformed into his monster form which was a fiery fox demon hybrid as tall as Bumblebee himself.

"Oh shit what did I get myself into" Bublebee thought to himself.

"Well come on I don't have all day" said Kuyo.

"Ok then lets go" said Bumblebee and he and Kuyo started fighting.

Creedy was watching the violence he was witnessing he then saw Imperial Commander Williams watching calmly from the distance.

"Punched in the face by a traitor" Creedy said to himself "how inappropriate" he said and then he saw Bumblebee battling Kuyo and then he saw Moka hiding behind a tree.

"This time I will get revenge on you Bumblebee and please you at least Imperial Commander" said Creedy and he started walking towards Moka.

Moka was forced to watch the violence that was in front of her, she had never been much of a fighter but her friends were battling these thugs but here she was hiding doing nothing she had to help out.

"I have to help" said Moka, but as she went out gunshots hit the tree she was at as she looked to see who it was it was Creedy holding a gun reloaded it, Moka put her hands up and Creedy went to her and grabbed her by the throat and pushed her against a tree aiming a gun at her head.

"You see it takes patience to make a hero, the patience to watch and wait to protect all of us quietly for God and country without any recognition at all" said Creedy.

Bumblebee was still battling Kuyo but then he saw that Moka was in danger.

"MOKA" shouted Bumblebee punched Kuyo away.

"There are no god aliens are bad aliens girl, it's just us and them and you chose them" said Creedy putting his finger on the trigger but before he could pull it he was shot by Bumblebee and was killed Moka just stared at his corpse.

"Any day" said Moka.

But then Kuyo got the upper hand injuring Bumblebee's shoulder.

"You protect the girl instead of yourself, you bring shame to all of us warriors" said Kuyo.

"You sir are no warrior" said Bumblebee.

Soon the Security Committee and Dead Wind had the upper hand and captured the group.

They were brought in front of Imperial Commander Williams and Kuyo and soon Commander Yondola showed up.

"Hello Pvt. Tsukune Aono remember me" smiled Commander Yondola.

"So which one of you wants to die first" asked Imperial Commander Williams.

"I will this who mess is my fault" said Tsukune sadly.

"Very well, Kuyo would you do the honors" said Imperial Commander Williams.

"With pleasure" said Kuyo and he prepared a fireball.

"Tsukune no" said Bumblebee.

But Kuyo though the fireball but Tsukune was not harmed then everyone looked and Gin in his werewolf form had jumped in front of Tsukune.

"At least I protected all of you" said Gin and he was knocked out from the blast.

"That's Gin always wanting to be the hero didn't he learn his lesson" said Kuyo.

"What do you mean" asked Bumblebee.

"Last year Gin tried fighting us so as punishment we killed every member of his club except for him" said Kuyo.

"You see, now you know why I act the way I do, I just feel very guilty for what happened and this is just my way of coping" said Gin weakly.

"For once he acted like a true leader" said Kurumu.

"Enough of this everyone aim your guns we will all fire at the same time" said Imperial Commander Williams.

"Alright everyone take aim" commanded Commander Yondola.

"Moka I just wanted to tell you something" said Bumblebee.

"Fire on three One" said Commander Yondola.

"I" but was interrupted by Moka who just put her hand on him,nodded, and smiled with tears down her eyes, she already knew and Bumblebee could only smile back.

"Two, thr" but before Commander Gondola could finish they were interrupted by a noise of jets.

"What the hell is that noise" said Kuyo.

Bumblebee started to laugh.

"What the hell is so funny Cybertronian" asked Imperial Commander Williams.

"Yeah were about to die and your laughing" said Kurumu.

"They are here" smiled Bumblebee.

"Who are here" asked Yukari but then the objects that made the noise came closer and the shapes turned into six jets.

"The Autobots are here" said Bumblebee still smiling.

"Bumblebee's own kind" Moka said to herself.

"Alright Aerialbots stand by" boomed a familiar voice.

"Jetfire is that you" Tsukune said to himself.

"Silverbolt standing by" said Silverbolt.

"Air Raid standing by" said Air Raid.

"Skydive standing by" said Skydive.

"Fireflight standing by" said Fireflight.

"Alpha Bravo standing by" said Alpha Bravo.

"And this is Jetfire standing by" said Jetfire.

"No" said Commander Yondola "Dead Wind protect the Imperial Commander" she said and started escorting Imperial Commander Williams to his helicopter.

"Alright Aerialbots don't let these thugs scare you and let us get our friend Bumblebee out of here" said Jetfire.

"Copy Jetfire" said Silverbolt.

"Got it" said Air Raid.

"Alright Aerialbots you may fire on Dead Wind when ready" said Jetfire.

"Firing" said Alpha Bravo.

The Aerialbots then fired on Dead Wind.

"Fire your weapons you fools" ordered Commander Yondola and then they started firing but to no avail.

"Get me out of here Commander" ordered Imperial Commander Williams.

"Yes sir" said Commander Yondola and she got him on his helicopter with a handful of other mercenaries.

Bumblebee and the others got free.

"Rewind get into my chest now" said Bumblebee.

"Beep beep bop" said Rewind and he transformed into a cassette and got into Bumblebee's chest.

Air Raid fired on some mercenaries.

"Looks like Bumblebee is free Fireflight and Skydive open the portal up we are going home" ordered Jetfire.

"Yes Jetfire" said both Fireflight and Skydive and they flew to the ground and activated the portal.

"Bumblebee come on we got to go" shouted Fireflight.

Bumblebee looked over to his friends who were fighting Dead Wind and Security Committee.

"I can't leave them" Bumblebee thought to himself hen then grabbed the injured Gin and then transformed into his car mode with Gin on his roof.

"Bumblebee we have to leave now" said Skydive blasting some mercenaries off him.

"GUYS GET IN MY CAR MODE NOW WE HAVE TO LEAVE" shouted Bumblebee to the others.

"Leave, I mean we can't but he is my friend and I have to protect him" Moka thought to herself "well are you coming or going Bumblebee's leaving and we have became targets now" she said to the others.

"Right" said the others and they got into Bumblebee's car mode.

"Hang on" said Bumblebee and he drove full speed towards the portal but then Kuyo got in the way.

"No one leaves Yokai Academy" Kuyo said in a monstrous voice but Bumblebee ran him over easily and knocked him out in critical condition.

"Here we go" said Bumblebee to the others and he drove in the portal.

"Bumblebee is in the portal" said Fireflight to Jetfire.

"Alright Aeiralbots Bumblebee is in the portal head in now" commanded Jetfire.

"Yes Jetfire" said all Aeiralbots and the flew to the portal.

Fireflight and Skydive were the first to enter followed by Air Raid and Alpha Bravo, Silverbolt was next to enter, and lastly Jetfire entered the portal and then the portal closed.

* * *

Soon after the battle Imperial Commander Williams, Commander Yondola, and the other survivors wee retreating to base by air.

"What do we do now sir" Asked Commander Yondola.

"It might take a awhile to recover so for now we wait" said Imperial Commander Williams.

"Are you sure sir" asked Commander Yondola "with what you're asking it might be awhile before we can hunt Cybertronians again" she said.

"It's ok Commander I waited six years for my revenge I can wait another six if I have to" said Imperial Commander Williams with a smile.

And with that they returned to their base to wait for their revenge.

* * *

For Bumblebee everything was dark after he entered the tunnel but then he heard some voices.

"Well they're all knocked out from their experiences through tranwarp" said Jetfire.

"Well I mean we WERE trained to handle the experience" said Air Raid.

"Well you guys go and have a rest I'll look after them" said a gruff voice.

"Thank you Hound" said Jetfire and Bumblebee heard metal footsteps walk away.

Bumblebee then woke up the sunlight then sat up and saw sandy desert all around him and then he saw his friends on the ground knocked out.

"Wake up guys" said Bumblebee and then they woke up.

"Wow that was an experience" said Kurumu.

"Yeah rather not go through that again" said Yukari sleepily.

"Hey I've been through worse" said Ruby.

"I'm surprised we were knocked out" said Tsukune.

"Well this was an intense portal experience" said Mizore.

"But the thing is where are we is very hot and sandy it's like a desert" said Moka.

"The thing is we are in a desert" said Kurumu.

"Hey Bumblebee where are we" asked Moka.

"Well" said Bumblebee but he was interrupted by a voice.

"About damn time you woke up" said Hound and everybody turn around to see Hound (HIS APPEARANCE COME FROM AGE OF EXTINCTION) and his appearance startled everyone except for Bumblebee.

Bumblebee got up and stood in front of Hound.

"Inform Ultra Magnus I'm sorry it took so long but I finally got all the map pieces we needed, and also tell him sorry for being home so long but I'm back" said Bumblebee "oh and make sure you get Gin the werewolf here to the infirmary now" he said.

Hound nodded and took Gin to take him to the infirmary and to tell Ultra Magnus the good news.

Everyone else got up and stared in awe at what they were looking at.

"Bumblebee where are we" said Moka in awe.

"We are at my home, my base, our operations" said Bumblebee happily.

Everyone could only stare at where they were at.

"Everyone welcome to Area 51" said Bumblebee.

Everyone was in shock they were at the fabled Area 51 the first monsters to ever see it and Tsukune the human couldn't believe he got this far to Area 51 and this was the autobot base of locations all this time.

Next Episode: A Plan, an Autobot, and A Vampire.


	15. A plan, an Autobot, and a Vampire

At the Decepticon moon base Megatronus was trying to figure out how to explain the recent events to Galvatron.

"We need to fire that weapon if the Decepticons hope to survive" Megatronus thought to himself walking down the hallway to the observatory where Galvatron was, he finally entered into the observatory room to where Galvatron was staring into space.

"Speak" said Galvatron still looking into space.

"Bumblebee is dead, but the map pieces he had well he made copies, and those pieces had our secrets to our base, and now their in the hands of both Dead Wind and possibly the Autobots" said Megatronus.

Galvatron said nothing just still staring into the blackness of space.

"Lord Galvatron" asked Megatronus nervous by his silence.

"What do you expect we do, I could care less about Dead Wind because they will fall to the Autobots eventually, but if the Autobots have it then we are in danger and it's all because of you" said Galvatron calmly.

"Not all hope is lost Lord Galvatron,the tracker in Bumblebee had led him to Area 51 in Nevada those foolish Autobots decided to bring his corpse back home and satellite intelligence reports confirm that the Autobots are there, I suggest Lord Galvatron that we fire our weapon now and destroy them once in for all" said Megatronus.

Galvatron paused for a minute or two and he finally talked.

"The weapon still needs testing by I have the perfect city to test it on" said Galvatron "Megatronus go tell Long Haul to prepare the weapon and to Soundwave to take control of all of Earth's media, I want everyone to watch this" said Galvatron.

"As you command Lord Galvatron" said Megatronus and he left the observatory t make preparations.

* * *

Meanwhile at Area 51 the gang were so surprised that they were at Area 51 to the monsters it was all stories but now it wasn't to tsukune he was the first civilian to enter, and for Bumblebee he was back at home, while they were walking through a hanger to see Ultra Magnus Bumblebee heard a vouch had not heard in years.

"Well little bro, wonderful to see your sorry ass again" said the voice.

Bumblebee turned around to see his eldest brother Sideswipe (HIS LOOKS ARE FROM THE RID 2015 CARTOON SERIES) alive and well leaving Bumblebee surprised.

"Do you know him Bumblebee" asked Moka.

Bumblebee didn't say anything and ran up to Sideswipe and hugged him.

"Oh Sideswipe it's so god to see you again" said Bumblebee still hugging Sideswipe.

"It's good to see you too Bee I thought you were dead" said Sideswipe still holding Bumblebee.

"I thought you were dead too" said Bumblebee finally letting go of Sideswipe.

"So this is Bumblebee's eldest brother" said Moka.

"Wait Bumblebee had a brother" asked Ruby.

"Yes he has two, it's very sweet he is finally reuniting with them" said Moka who was very happy for her friend.

"But wait if there's two then where's the other one" asked Yukari.

"With all he's been through it's probably not a good time to ask" said Mizore.

"Mizore is right the other brother could be dead for all we know" said Kurumu.

Moka couldn't bear the thought of Bumblebee losing his other brother from the looks he and Sideswipe are the last of their family.

"Poor Bumblebee" Moka thought to herself.

"So how did you guys find me" Bumblebee asked Sideswipe.

"When you came out of the Yokai tunnel we were monitoring your movements because we didn't know what to think so when you re-entered the tunnel we went drones to see if it was safe for us Autobots to go in after that we sent a spy to see if it was the right time to enter so when the time was right we sent in the Aerialbots in and reduced you and here we are now" Sideswipe explained.

"Well who was this spy you sent" asked Bumblebee.

"Her" said Sideswipe and he moved to reveal the student girl with indigo hair from before to everyone's shock, and then the girl was surrounded in white light and revealed that it was Arcee (HER LOOKS ARE FROM TRANSFORMERS: PRIME) and Bumblebee was shock and a smile formed on his face and just then Scattershot (HIS LOOKS ARE FROM TRANSFORMERS: CYBERTRON) got in between the two.

"Goodness, it's Bumblebee it is I Scattershot, you might not recognize me because of my new green left arm" said Scattershot and he then turned to Arcee "look who it is did you see who" but he stopped talking and Arcee gave him a look of 'I know' on her face "Um Ok that was awkward" he said.

Just then Rewind got out of Bumblebee.

"Beep bop beep" said Rewind.

"Ah Rewind good o see you come along now Jetfire will be very pleased to see you" said Scattershot walking away with Rewind.

"Beep beep bop bop" said Rewind.

"Yes I do need to get my proper arm reinstalled" said Scattershot.

Bumblebee and Arcee just starred at each other waiting for the others to talk.

"Well I can see you changed your color scheme, it was pink last time I remembered" said Bumblebee sheepishly.

"Looks like you kept the same racing stripes, good it suits you" said Arcee.

"It's been like what six years" Bumblebee said.

"Something like that" said Arcee.

"I hate to be rude Bumblebee but who is she" asked Kurumu.

"Well, as awkward as this is about to sound, she is my former fiancee" Bumblebee explained.

"Wait so you were going to marry" asked a shocked Moka.

"Yes, but it was called off after The Collapse" said Bumblebee.

"We couldn't marry as we were being hunted there was no time" said Arcee.

"I'm so sorry for this" said Bumblebee sadly.

"Sorry, what do you have to be sorry for, none of this was your fault" said Arcee.

"I'm sorry if you think I left you, but I just wanted you to be safe" said Bumblebee.

"What do you mean" asked Arcee.

"Well the truth is, when The Collapse happened I was worried for your safety I knew that if we were together Dead Wind and the Decepticons would hunt us down and kill and but if we were solo I knew we would have a chance, so you see I didn't abandon you Arcee, I gave you up" said Bumblebee.

The revelation of this shocked everyone especially Moka.

"Is this what might happen to me and the others after this is over" Moka thought to herself.

"Come on Ultra Magnus will want to see you" said Arcee somberly.

"Bumblebee when this is over will you give us up" asked Moka.

"I don't know Moka, right now I just don't know" said Bumblebee.

* * *

On the Decepticon moon base final preparations were being made.

"Long Haul what's the status of the weapon" asked Galvatron.

"The weapon is ready to fire Lord Galvatron" said Long Haul.

"Soundwave is all of Earth's media ready to be taken over" asked Galvatron.

"Yes, ready to be taken over on your orders Lord Galvatron" said Soundwave.

"Good Operation: Moon Killer is go" said Galvatron.

* * *

Bumblebee and the others were in Ultra Magnus' office and Bumblebee was explaining why the monsters and Tsukune was there.

"Do you think they can be trusted Bumblebee" Ultra Magnus asked.

"They've helped me on so many occasions and they help save me from Dead Wind and I would give my life for them" said Bumblebee.

"Alright for now they can stay with us but soon the have to go back" said Ultra Mganus.

"Go back, I'm not going back I want to help" said Kurumu angrily.

"Me neither, Bumblebee needs all the help in the world" said Yukari.

"You guys going back is a good thing you will be safe from the Decepticons and Dead Wind" said Bumblebee.

"I've done a lot of bad things at my career at Dead Wind I want to atone for that" said Tsukune.

"I can sense bad things about to occur you're going to need our abilities" said Ruby.

"We are meant to help and save each other it's not the other way" said Mizore.

"You are my first friend Bumblebee, we have a bond that we share and you know I want to be by your side through this battle" said Moka.

Bumblebee was shocked and happy at the same time he had friends who would help him though a difficult time it reminded him a his friendship with Sam.

When Ultra Magnus saw the sight in front of him it reminded him and Optimus Prime's younger days at the Cybertronian academy.

"Come on Colonel Malone wants to see you Bumblebee" said Ultra Magnus.

"Colonel Malone wants to see me I've never seen him before how do I greet him" Bumblebee asked.

"Oh you've met him in fact you've known each other for long time" said Ultra Magnus smiling.

"What was that about" asked Kurumu.

"I don't know but I guess we're going to find out" said Bumblebee walking behind Ultra Magnus.

Soon they got to another hanger where NEST ships were being kept and a strange figure staring at the activities going on in the hanger he had his back turned to Bumblebee, Ultra Magnus, and the others.

"Colonel Malone, Bumblebee is here" said Ultra Magnus.

Colonel Malone turned around and it was a face Bumblebee long thought to be dead.

"Sam is that really you" said Bumblebee in shock.

"Yes Bumblebee it's me i'm alive and well" said Sam who was this Colonel Malone all this time.

Bumblebee looked as he was about to pass out in surprise.

"Whoa hold on my friend you can't go out and pass out on me" said Sam.

"But I saw you die Thrust shot and blew you up" said Bumblebee.

"Well when Thrust shot at me, I ducked under some rubble and some more rubble fell on me I was surprised I wasn't crushed to death but soon I was pulled out by the G.I. JOES and after the death of Duke they decided to put me as their leader and it had to be kept a secret, i'm sorry Bumblebee I wish I could've told you years ago but I couldn't due to my leadership of NEST" said Sam.

"It's ok Sam I understand I did the same thing to Arcee" said Bumblebee.

"I heard what happened I'm very sorry" said Sam.

"Don't be thats the past for now we need to focus on the future"said Bumblebee.

"Right you are" said Sam.

"So Sam is alive after all this is turning out to be quite the day" Moka said to herself.

* * *

Bumblebee was giving a tour of Area 51 to his friends it was home to both NEST and Autobots alike but then Bumblebee and the others saw Jetfire talking with the other Aerialbots and then Rewind ran past Bumblebee to Jetfire and he and Jetfire were fondly reunited

"Hey little buddy it's so good to see you" Jetfire fondly said to Rewind.

And then Jetfire saw Bumblebee and Tsukune and went to them.

"Bumblebee, Tsukune good to see you" said Jetfire.

"It's good to see you too Jetfire I thought you died in the explosion what happened" asked Tsukune.

"Well you see when we were shot down I fell out and you were knocked out and I landed in the ocean and my injuries forced my to return to Area 51 to heal and I thought you were dead until I cam back to rescue Bumblebee and Rewind" Jetfire explained.

"I'm just happy you're alive Jetfire" said Tsukune.

"Same, I see you have my leather Jacket" said Jetfire.

"Oh well here you go" said Tsukune taking off the leather jacket.

"No no keep it, it suits you really well" said Jetfire.

"Thank you very much Jetfire" said Tsukune.

"Hey Bumblebee I just now realized this but how come we're understanding every language and talking english to Americans" asked Moka.

"You see not to long ago I implanted Cybertronian microchips in each of your brains so you can understand 7 different languages including English as a failsafe if we were separated in a different country" said Bumblebee.

"Wow that's amazing I can understand languages without studying thank you Bumblebee" said Kurumu.

"Ruby understands English well so there was no need for a microchip" said Bumblebee.

"I don't mind I speak 4 fluent languages so I'm just fine" said Ruby.

"At least I can understand my love's language" said Mizore giving off an awkward silence from everyone.

"All Autobots report to Hanger C in 10 minutes we are going to have a meeting over the map to Optimus Prime" said Ultra Magnus over intercom.

"Well let's go se if we can finish this" said Bumblebee.

* * *

In Hanger C the Autobots were gathered the Autobots in attendance were Jazz, Mirage, Hound, Ratchet, Arcee, Scattershot, Rewind, Wheeljack (HIS LOOKS ARE FROM G1), Strongarm (HER LOOKS ARE FROM THE RID 2015 SERIES), Drift (HIS APPEARANCE IS FROM AGE OF EXTINCTION), Scoop (HIS LOOKS ARE FROM TRANSFORMERS GENERATIONS), Hot Shot (HIS LOOKS ARE FROM HIS TRANSFORMERS PRIME TOY), Sandstorm (HIS LOOKS ARE FROM TRANSFORMERS GENERATIONS), Jetfire, Air Raid, Skydive, Silverbolt, Fireflight, and Alpha Bravo, the remaining Autobots, Ultra Magnus and Bumblebee were standing looking at the crowd.

"So this is who is left of us" Bumblebee asked Ultra Magnus.

"I'm afraid so this was all who we could find all other Autobots are dead or still missing out there in the world" said Ultra Magnus.

"We are the dirty twenty one, and you Bumblebee make twenty two" said Sideswipe.

"ATTENTION ALL AUTOBOTS THIS MEETING IS NOW IN SESSION" boomed Ultra Magnus.

"SIR" shouted the Autobots.

"Scattershot what could you come up with on the map" Ultra Magnus asked.

"I'm afraid sir the the map pieces Bumblebee, Jetfire, and Rewind Recovered are not enough the map is still incomplete" said Scattershot while Rewind was projecting a map of Earth "the trail is cold and the end of the trail matches no known locations on Earth and I'm afraid we still cannot find the location of Optimus" he said.

"We got everything we could, were we so foolish to think we can find Optimus" said Ultra Magnus.

"I feel we should've done better earlier" said Bumblebee sadly.

"Don't do that" said Arcee.

"Do what" asked Bumblebee.

"Anything" said Arcee bluntly.

"Look I'm just trying to help" said Bumblebee.

"When did that ever help and don't say Egypt" said Arcee.

"Man if things couldn't get worse" said Moka.

"Yeah exes" Kurumu said.

"Sideswipe I need to know what happened to Sunstreaker" Bumblebee asked.

Sideswipe was silent for a minute and then spoke.

"Fine but follow me" said Sideswipe.

* * *

Soon Sideswipe, Bumblebee, and the others were in the hospital area and then they saw Gin.

"Gin you're awake" said Bumblebee happily.

"Yeah, my body still hurts but I consider myself lucky" said Gin he then paused and talked "I'm sorry for how I treated all of you, I was just bitter that I had lost my old club mates and just needed a way of coping" he said.

"I understand how you felt there's no need to apologize" said Bumblebee.

"I guess I get it now as that old saying says hurt people hurt people and thats what Gin did" Moka said.

"As how much I was unsympathetic to Gin he finally acted like a leader in our darkest hour" said Kurumu.

"Hopefully this is a sign of change in Gin" said Yukari.

Sideswipe took Bumblebee and the others where Sunstreaker was in the medical facility and something was covered in a giant white sheet in the corner and Sideswipe pulled it off to reveal Sunstreaker (HIS LOOKS ARE FROM G1) he was sitting in a giant chair attached to a bunch of cables.

"Hey Sunstreaker it's good to see you" said Bumblebee but Sunstreaker didn't respond "hey Sunstreaker it's me your little bro Bumblebee" he said but Sunstreaker still didn't respond "he can you hear me hello" Bumblebee continued to say pounding Sunstreaker's chest.

"Bumblebee you are wasting your time, I'm afraid when Optimus Prime disappeared he's been in some sort of stasis or low power mode, he may never be himself again" said Sideswipe sadly.

"Sunstreaker" Bumblebee thought to himself sadly but he was comforted by his friends especially Moka,Bumblebee was happy to have them.

"Attention people of Earth" said a voice it was broadcasted all over the base.

"I know that voice" said Bumblebee.

"It's Galvatron" said Sideswipe and they ran out of the medical facility.

"The time has come for you all to know everything" Galvatron continued.

"What's this I can't change stations it's the same thing" said a NEST soldier.

"It's on the TV as well" said another NEST soldier.

"Us Decepticons have been hiding on your Moon for years now" Galvatron continued on a screen with Megatronus by his side.

"It's been going on on every station of media all over the world" said Ultra Magnus.

"Yeah and we can't make it stop" said Sam.

"On your moon we've built a weapon system which can annihilate whole cities and today we will test to see if it works" Galvatron said to the world.

"Long Haul prepare to fire when ready" Shockwave said.

The weapon was charging and in the deep shafts of the moon light was forming and then out of a crater a laser shot out and the media Galvatron was showing then shifted the the city of Lisbon in Portugal and the laser from the Moon fired down and it destroyed Lisbon.

"And this is the power of what our Weapon can do, and this test is successful for us" said Galvatron to the world.

"Those savages" said Kurumu in shock.

The Autobots and NEST alike were speechless.

"Millions wiped off the face of the Earth and for what a test" said Tsukune who was full of anger.

Bumblebee was only silent, this was worse than the battle of New York City.

"Bumblebee are you ok" Moka asked softly.

"Millions of people gone it's all my fault I should've done something" Bumblebee.

"There was nothing you could do all we can do is face this, together" said Moka gently.

"I guess you're right Moka" said bumblebee and he proceeded to give Moka a big hug.

"I can't believe father would help out this maniac" said Sideswipe.

"Our weapons next target will be this Area 51 in Nevada and then their Optimus Prime will die by our weapon wherever he is, don't bother trying to attack our weapon it has a force field that cannot be penetrated I'm sorry my Autobot enemies, you will all die" said Galvatron and his worldwide transmission ended.

"Ultra Magnus what do youngest we do" asked Jetfire.

"Should we all evacuate" asked Mirage.

"That can't happen Dead Wind would hunt us all down for sure" said Scoop.

"Dead Wind already knows our location now so we might as well fight back" said Hound.

"Please Dead Wind isn't that stupid,they know if they attack a United States base it will cause an international incident" said Hot Shot.

"ENOUGH" shouted a voice and everyone turned around and the voice belonged to Bumblebee "I have a plan" he said.

* * *

In the meeting room Bumblebee was discussing his plan to destroy the Decepticon's Moon Base and weapon.

"Thanks to one of the Map pieces I mananged to get how the base and the weapon works" said Bumblebee.

"A fighting chance, we should here it" said Roadblock.

"The Moon Base is protected by a force field as we know but there is a generator near a shaft and if we destroy the force field.

"Good but how do we get to the generator" asked Flint.

"There must be some sort of underground entrance or emergency exit" said Wheeljack.

"There is, and entrance for their scouts that scalage the moon located one mile from the generator and if we takeout the force field.

"But what happens after the forcefield is gone" asked Strongarm.

"The is an area on the Moon Base which contains the reactor all we need to blow up the reactor, we blow up the base and the weapon" Bumblebee explained.

"So all wee need to do is assemble a ground team to enter the base" said Jazz.

"I volunteer" said Sideswipe.

"I'm going too" said Bumblebee.

"No Bumblebee it's not safe for you" said Sideswipe.

"Being safe is not my concern and besides it's my plan and you can't do it alone" said Bumblebee.

"I'll go with you Bumblebee" said Moka.

"No Moka if you come you might not come back" said Bumblebee.

"It doesn't matter, you've helped me through a lot now it's my turn to help you" said Moka.

"As my destined one I will follow you anywhere even out of Earth" said Kurumu.

"My life and view on it would still be in shambles if it weren't for you so I will help you" said Ruby.

"I need to atone for my sins at Dead Wind and I must put an end to the evil I've helped" said Tsukune.

"As friends we must protect each other together and be by our sides in time of need" said Yukari.

"As my snow bear I will help you any way my love" said Mizore.

"I will help too" said a voice everyone turned around nd it was Gin's.

"No Gin you're too injured" said Bumblebee.

"Bumblebee I won't lose another club, you've taught me how to better myself the past school year, at first I didn't really like you but now I will gladly give my life for you because you're my friend" said Gin.

Bumblebee couldn't believe it his close friends were wanting to help him on the moon base mission and die for him or with him.

"Bumblebee do you believe these organics should go with you" Ultra Magnus asked Bumblebee.

Bumblebee didn't know what to say he was overwhelmed with emotion.

"Well at first I didn't want them to, but now our friendship will drive us to see this through, surely you and Optimus know that" Bumblebee said.

Ultra Magnus paused he and Optimus went through a lot of things as best friends back on Cybertron and Bumblebee and these organics reminded of the times he and Optimus shared.

"With bonds like that there's no way I can say no" said Ultra Magnus.

"Thank you sir" said Bumblebee.

"That settles it then, Jetfire you and the Aerialbots will team up with NEST pilots to take out the reactor" said Ultra Magnus.

"Yes sir" said Jetfire.

"Everyone get prepared" said Ultra Magnus.

* * *

"Bumblebee mind if I ask you a question" said Moka.

"What is it Moka" said Bumblebee.

"Why did you lie to us about poisoning your planet and why did you do it" asked Moka.

Bumblebee paused and thought about it.

"Because I didn't want you to judge me for what I did, part of me says what I did was wrong but I feel like I saved the majority, all I want to do is have forgiveness" Bumblebee.

"I forgive you, we forgive you just tell us what happened" said Moka.

"Well you see during the was there was he Autobot faction and the Deception faction, but behind the scenes of the war there was a third faction called the Quintessons, there were another alien race on Cybertron and there were our creators and rumor has it the oldest race in the galaxy, they were literally little green men with pointy ears and the founder of the Quintesson civilization Frazzlion was planning to end the war with a weapon that could cause our galaxy to collapse, he called it 'The Vortex Bio Weapon' he crazily thought that he could end the war and restore what he calls 'his planet' but he would destroy the galaxy and everyone living in it, so I used a weapon invented by Alpha Trion, one of the first Cybertronians as a failsafe to kill the Quintessons, the planet, and unable to support life for the Cybertonians, it was called the Moment, I can't quite remember but I think they said it developed a mind of it's own so I went to my planet's core and I used the Moment to summon Dark Energon to corrupt my planet's core and kill it and prevent Frazzlion from using The Vortex Bio Weapon which we did and Frazzlion and the Quitessons had disappeared but our planet was dying and when we left it was already dead that only The Knights of Megatron remained including my father, and that's why, I was saving the galaxy" said Bumblebee.

"Oh Bumblebee I'm so sorry that happened" said Moka who looked like she was about to cry.

"I finally get it now" said Kurumu "you've made a lot of hard choices and didn't want to share them with us" she said.

"And you don't want us to make the kind of choices you've made" said Yukari sadly.

"That's correct, if you go on this mission you might have to make the decisions I've made" said Bumblebee.

"It's ok we will be by your sited make those decisions" said Ruby.

"Friends until the end" said Mizore.

"Alright are we ready to go" asked Sideswipe.

"One question with these space suits on how can I change into my monster form without rupturing it" asked Gin.

"Your suits are made with Cybertronian technology that allows it to be stretched with you" Sideswip explained.

"Wow that's cool" said Gin.

"Anything else" asked Sideswipe.

"Sideswipe as brother to brother I need to tell you something" said Bumblebee.

"What is it Bumblebee" asked Sideswipe.

"Sideswipe back at Yokai before I was rescued I saw him" said Bumblebee.

"Saw who" asked Sideswipe.

"Sideswipe I've seen our father" said Bumblebee.

"You saw him" said Sideswipe.

"Yes I've even talked to him, Sideswipe if we get the chance I want to save him" said Bumblebee.

"Bumblebee that's not our father, our father Vector Major died a long time ago" said Sideswipe who frowned at the touchy subject.

"Sideswipe I looked into him and I know there is good in him I've felt it" said Bumblebee.

"As far as I'm concerned I've buried my father as I did with the rest of our family" said Sideswipe.

"Please don't be stubborn, please let's give him a chance, he is our father after all, he can't be replaced" said Bumblebee.

Sideswipe paused the words got to him, he used to have a close relationship with his father, but ever since his defection he was bitter at him but deep down Sideswipe knew that there was a chance to redeem him.

"Fine, but only if we see him, if we don't we are leaving without him" said Sideswipe.

"Thank you Sideswipe" said Bumblebee.

"Aerialbots and NEST ships will lunch in two and a half hours" said a female voice over the intercom.

"Well looks like that's our cue to leave" said Bumblebee "are we all ready" he asked.

"Yes" said Everyone.

"Good now let's finish this" said Bumblebee.

Next Chapter: Finale Part I of IV


	16. Finale Part I of IV

"Alright I'm going to go over the plan one more time" said Sideswipe "We are going to go to the secret tunnel on the Moon enter the Decepticon base, make our way to the Generator blow it up and the force field will go down, then the Aerialbots and NEST pilots will blow a whole in the roof of the reactor and drop a payload which will destroy the Moon Base, but we need to leave because the explosion will be like a nuclear blast" he explained "do we all get it" he asked.

"Yes" said everybody.

"Good now I'll finish piloting us towards the Moon" said Jetfire and he went back to the pilot seat of the dropship.

"I'm just going to check on Sideswipe" said Bumblebee and he went to the passenger side of the cockpit.

"I've never seen Bumblebee so determined like this" said Tsukune.

"Bumblebee and his brother ever since reuniting are getting closer than ever, I wish my family was like his" said Moka.

"Are you okay you seem more serious than ever" said Bumblebee.

"A lot is riding on our shoulders our existence depends on this" said Sideswipe.

"If we don't make it at least we can die together" said Bumblebee.

"If so, so falls the house of Major" said Sideswipe.

* * *

They landed undetected on the moon about a mile from the secret entrance everyone still couldn't believe that they were on the Moon.

"How is everyone doing" Bumblebee asked everyone.

"Well I'm on the Frickin Moon" said Tsukune.

"Earth is so beautiful from here" said Kurumu.

"And a little scary" said Yukari.

"Don't worry as long as we have our space suits we'll be fine" said Gin.

"Enough chit chat we need to move" said Sideswipe.

"Well you heard bossy pants let go" said Ruby.

* * *

After some walking they finally reached the secret exit/emergency exit.

"Alright let's hurry we now have only 1 hour and 50 minutes before they Aerialbots and NEST pilots come" said Sideswipe.

"Alright we just need to get the door open" Yukari.

"Looks like it's locked from the outside" said Bumblebee.

"I'll handle it, stay back" said Ruby and she pulled her new magic wand out and cast a spell that unlocked the door.

"Well good thing that we didn't have to blast our way in" said Tsukune.

"And a quiet spell as well" said Yukari.

"Good job Ruby, but we still need to be on the look out for Decepticons so everyone watch your back" said Sideswipe and then they all entered the Moon Base.

The group went down a giant metal hallway watching there backs as they go along.

"Man when it comes to our size this hallway is HUGE" said Moka.

"Well this hallway was built for Cybertronians" said Yukari.

"Alright the reactor should be just behind this door" said Sideswipe but as the door was opened a Decepticon Vehicon (THE LOOKS ARE FROM TRANSFORMERS PRIME) was standing right in front of them.

"Hey you" said the Vehicon but he was then blasted away and killed by Sideswipe.

"Oh shit they might have detected that" said Sideswipe.

"Looks like we need to hurry now" said Bumblebee and then he looked over to the organics "you can take those helmets off now there's oxygen in the Moon Base" he said.

"Finally I hate wearing that thing" said Kurumu.

"Good to breathe real oxygen" said Mizore.

They all walked over to the window that displayed the generator and all were shocked at was they saw.

"That is ONE BIG generator" said Kurumu.

"If this is the generator imagine what the reactor is" said Moka.

"We need to split up we only have one hour and fifteen minutes before the Aerialbots and NEST pilots show up" said Sideswipe.

"I agree, if we go altogether it will take too long and we might not have a lot of time to get out with how big the generator is" said Bumblebee.

"We can't go as singles we should go as groups" said Gin.

"You're right Gin" said Sideswipe "Bumblebee would you like to chose teams" said Sideswipe.

Bumblebee thought for a moment and then he came up with a decision.

"Moka and Tsukune are with me, Gin and Ruby are with you Sideswipe, and Kurumu, Yukari and Mizore are going to be a team" said Bumblebee.

"Why do I have to be paired with them" said Kurumu angrily.

"Because deep down I know you care for them" said Bumblebee he then started passing out guns and explosives to the organics.

"How do these work Bumblebee" asked Mizore.

"You may be monsters but your attacks won't damage a Decepticon if you come across one so it's better you have guns that can kill them, one these guns it easy, just point and pull the trigger don't pull on it to long or else it will overheat" said Bumblebee.

"What about the explosives" asked Gin.

"Easy as well just stick it on a pillar on the generator and press the red button, don't worry about it blowing up because we have the detonator to each explosive" said Bumblebee and he preceded to give a gun and explosives to each organic.

"Wow this thing is awesome" said Kurumu.

"Just watch where you point that thing" said Sideswipe.

"Alright just attach to a pillar got it" said Yukari.

"Alright good luck everyone" said Bumblebee.

* * *

In the main corridor of the Moon Base a Decepticon Vehicon was walking to Megatronus to inform him of some bad news.

"Sir one of us Vehicons did not return from the force field generator and his vitals went offline we believe there maybe an intruder in the base" said the Vehicon.

Send some troops down there and" but before he could finish, Megatronus felt a familiar presence "Bumblebee you're alive, and Sideswipe too" he said.

* * *

In one part of the giant generator room, Kurumu, Mizore, and Yukari were putting explosives on the pillars.

"I don't get why we need to put explosives on EVERY single pillar" Kurumu complained.

"It's better safe than sorry" said Yukari putting an explosive on a pillar.

"I don't get why there must be a stupid time limit" said Kurumu.

"Because this base can fire at ANYTIME" said Yukari.

"Quiet down both of you these Decepticons might hear us and if they're strong as Bumblebee says they are, we don't want to get into a fight" said Mizore.

"Who cares we have guns" said Kurumu.

"You really are cocky, what if twenty show up and then what" said Yukari crossly.

"Come on seriously we have a job to do" said Mizore.

"Fine" said Kurumu.

* * *

Bumblebee, Tsukune, and Moka were continuing to put explosives on their pillars they come across.

"Bumblebee do we have a timer for when the base fires" Moka asked.

"Yes we do" said Bumblebee.

"How long do we have" Moka asked.

"Please trust me on this, you don't want to know" said Bumblebee placing an explosive on the pillar.

"That bad huh" said Moka.

"At least it's not the timer we are on which has fifty five minutes left" Bumblebee said sarcastically.

"You care a lot for him, don't you" said Tsukune.

"Well yes, we are his friends and friends are to be there whenever we are needed" said Moka.

"But you feel more than that don't you, you like him more than you think" said Tsukune.

Tsukune saying this caused Moka to blush a bit.

"Does he know" Tsukune asked.

"I think he does" said Moka.

"Well you might never know until you tell him yourself" said Tsukune putting an explosive on a pillar.

"I just get so nervous, I just don't know what he might say" Moka thought to herself putting another explosive on pillar.

As they put the explosive on the last pillar Moka and Tsukune saw Bumblebee standing off in the corner staring at something.

"What do you have there Bumblebee" asked Tsukune.

"This" said Bumblebee pulling out a sword "this is my personal sword called 'The Tenyiga' it was given to me by my father before he became Megatronus, I always carried it with me but I never used it while on Earth" he said.

"You're thinking of your father, aren't you" said Moka.

"Yeah still wondering because deep down Sideswipe is right, maybe he's not redeemable" said Bumblebee "I'm still wondering what to do" he said.

"Do what you think is right" said Moka.

Bumblebee thought for a moment and then he knew he would try to save his father and bring him back even it might cost him his life, but th he got a radio message.

"That was Sideswipe, he, Gin, and Ruby are done" said Bumblebee.

"So what now" asked Tsukune.

"We are going to rendezvous back at the window" said Bumblebee "but first we'll check on Kurumu, Yukari, and Mizore" he said he then got on the radio to check on them "uh huh I see" he said and then he faced Moka and Tsukune "that was them they finished their pillars but they didn't run into any Decepticons neither have us and Sideswipe, Gin, and Ruby it's strange" he said.

"It could be a trap" said Moka.

"I don't think so, we came in undetected and only that one Deception died and it was kind of softly for a gunshot" said Tsukune.

"Very strange" said Bumblebee.

* * *

Soon they were all back together again at the window.

"So no Decepticons attacked you guys" Bumblebee asked.

"No, by all means this was easy" said Ruby.

"Yeah and only ten minutes left" said Gin.

"We might want to leave now, Deceptions are on there way, Bumblebee blow it up" said Sideswipe.

"Right" said Bumblebee and then he pressed detonator and blew up the generator.

"Alright let's get out of here" said Sideswipe.

"Right" said everyone and they left the room.

* * *

Megatronus was running towards the explosion with a couple of Vehicons by his side.

"What happened here" Megatronus asked Blitzwing (HIS LOOKS ARE FROM G1).

"I don't know when I got here the generator was blown up with no sign of the intruders" said Blitzwing.

Megatronus didn't say anything, he just went in the room and saw the generator broken and blown up, he was shocked and angry at what Galvatron would say, and that his own sons did this.

"No, no, no" said Megatronus pulling his sword out "No NO, NO, NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NNNOOOOOO" he said angrily and he preceded to slash up the entire room with his sword.

Blitzing overhearing this motioned two the two Vehicons for them to walk away and with that Blitzwing and the two Vehicons quickly left Megatronus.

* * *

"Ok Jetfire you guys are clear to attack" said Sideswipe over radio.

"Got it Sideswipe old pal" said Jetfire to sideswipe over radio "Alright gang report in" he said to the Aerialbots and NEST pilots.

"Silverbolt standing by" said Silverbolt.

"Air Raid" standing by" said Air Raid.

"Skydive reporting in" said Skydive.

"Firefight is here" said Fireflight.

"Alpha Bravo standing by" said Alpha Bravo.

"Red leader reporting in" said Flint who was the leader of his own jet squad the Red Team.

"Green leader reporting in" said Lady Jaye was was the leader of her own jet squad the Green Team.

"Blue leader our wings are ready to fly" said Ripcord who was the leader of his own jet squad Blue Team.

"Moon Base is in sight" said Silverbolt.

"Alright team be ready for anything" said Jetfire and they went further to the Moon.

* * *

Shockwave walked into the observatory to where Galvatron was looking out to space.

"Lord Galvatron we have Autobots and NEST invaders approaching the base what should we do" asked Shockwave.

"Send out all Decepticons jets and dispose of them" said Galvatron.

"Yes Lord Galvatron" said Shockwave and he left.

"Megatronus were you the cause of this" Galvatron thought to himself.

* * *

"Reactor room in sight" said Jetfire.

"Man that thing is like a huge dome" said Ripcord.

"Alright fire everyone" said Jetfire and everyone fired at the giant dome but nothing happened.

"Looks like we need to turn around and fire again" said Air Raid.

"Alright let's turn around" said Jetfire and the fleet preceded to turn around.

"Looks like we have incoming" said Lady Jaye.

"Looks like we're going to have a fight on our hands" said Fireflight.

"Alright guys fire away" said Jetfire and the fleet fired at the Deception jets.

"There are too many of them" said Silverbolt.

They fired and took some Decepticon jets and took some of them out but took out a NEST pilot.

"They're guarding the Reactor" said Flint.

"We need to get most of them shot down if we are going to destroy the reactor" said Jetfire.

* * *

Bumblebee and the others were walking outside the base and they saw the carnage that was going on above and then a NEST jet crashed near them.

"They're getting slaughtered out there" said Sideswipe.

"Is there anything we can do" Moka asked.

"There might be" said Bumblebee.

"What do you suggest we do" asked Sideswipe.

"We blow up the roof of the reactor ourselves" said Bumblebee.

"I see where this is going it allows at least one to go in and launch the payload" said Tsukune.

"Well what are we standing around for, let's get to the reactor and save those pilots" said Bumblebee but soon he got a bad feeling.

* * *

Next Episode: Finale Part I of IV

* * *

Only Three Episodes Remain.


	17. Finale Part II of IV

"Trouble on the Moon, looks like our pilots are getting shot down out there" said Roadblock.

"Sir should we call them back" asked Hot Shot.

"No if we do they will still fire at us, this is all or nothing" said Ultra Magnus.

"Sir Bumblebee and Sideswipe's team are not leaving the moon there going to the reactor" said Hound.

"It looks like they are going to help blow up the roof or something like that" said Wheeljack.

"Bumblebee and Sideswipe all hope is on you now" said Ultra Magnus.

* * *

Outside the reactor building the group came across another locked door to which Ruby opened easily with the unlocking spell.

"Good work Ruby it's good we don't have to blow anything up" said Bumblebee.

"Man I've got to learn that spell" said Yukari.

"What the spell of you dropping shit" said Kurumu.

"Quiet I sense that this will not be as easy as the force field generator" said Sideswipe.

"He's right I can sense I presence I haven't felt in a while" said Bumblebee.

"It's him Bumblebee needs to be careful" said Inner Moka from the rosary.

"Huh" said Moka in a confused tone.

"What is it Moka what do you hear" asked Bumblebee.

"It's nothing" Moka said, but deep down she wanted to tell the others how she can contact with Inner Moka through the rosary.

"Ok let's just blow a hole in the roof and get out of here" said Sideswipe and he preceded to walk inside.

"Your brother Sideswipe is really on edge" said Mizore.

"This is a one chance only thing, live or die, and for some reason you guys decided to come" said Bumblebee.

"Well yeah we did" said Kurumu.

"And yet you guys are so optimistic, and I have my doubts that this plan will work" said Bumblebee.

"Don't tell us you're having second thoughts" said Mizore.

"Well the whole world not just the Autobots are counting on us, every man, woman, child, Autobot, monster, whatever every being on Earth is counting on us" said Bumblebee.

"We won't fail, with all of us together, we'll se this through" said Moka.

"I hope so" said Bumblebee.

And they preceded to enter the reactor room in the tower.

"Think we can take off our spacesuits" Kurumu asked.

"I'm afraid not, the reactor room doesn't have any oxygen unlike any other in the base" explained Bumblebee.

"Well why not" asked Ruby.

"In the reactor room there is a pit that leads way down into the Moon's core where the laser is formed and fired from so the reactor room is also like the firing point" said Bumblebee.

"Like the Death Star in Star Wars" asked Kurumu.

"Yeah something like that with a giant hole in the room no oxygen can be given" said Bumblebee.

"Door is now unlocked" said Ruby who used her magic to unlock the door to the reactor room.

* * *

"You've got one on your tail Fireflight" said Silverbolt.

"I can't shake him" said Fireflight.

"I got you" said Flint and he shot down the Decepticon.

"Thanks Flint" said Fireflight.

"We're not out of the woods yet we are losing jets and we need to blow a roof in the reactor" said Lady Jaye.

"Alright, Air Raid, Alpha Bravo, and Skydive your with me and Ripcord you and you're team are going to come with me" ordered Jetfire.

"Copy that" they said.

So they flew down to the reactor and fired with everything they got but nothing happened.

"Looks like it's protected by some sort of metal" said Air Raid.

"Damn Deceptions" said Ripcord.

"Are we going to make another pass" asked Skydive.

"No, if we do we will be taken out" said Jetfire.

"Aren't we going to be taken out anyway Jetfire" asked Skydive.

"One way or another it looks like are going to have to go down in a fight" said Jetfire.

The jets on both sides we firing and taking each other out.

* * *

"Do we have any explosives left Sideswipe" asked Bumblebee.

"Yes we should be able to use the last of our explosives to blow a hole in the roof" said Sideswipe.

"How do you suppose we use them" asked Gin.

"We're going to put one on each pillar holding up the roof, if we blow up the pillars, we blow up the roof and the jets will take out the reactor" explained Sideswipe.

"Sounds like a plan" said Mizore.

"Just don't fall in the hole, its a very, VERY, long way down" said Sideswipe looking down at the bottomless pit which glowed red.

"Yeah wouldn't want to fall down that" said Yukari.

"Here are the explosives each of you take two out them on each pillar press the button, I have to detonator right here in my hand" said Sideswipe showing them the detonator "but be careful, I have a bad feeling about this" he said.

"Yeah so do I" said Bumblebee.

"I'll go with you Bumblebee" said Moka.

"Are you sure" asked Bumblebee.

"Yes, besides I need to tell you something" said Moka.

"Ok but everyone else needs to split up, especially the organics" said Bumblebee.

"I agree" said Sideswipe "It will draw less attention if anybody comes" he said.

"Just make sure if any Deception fires at you, protect your space helmet and space suit, the helmet is made out of strong glass but it's not invincible" said Bumblebee "and as Sideswipe said, don't fall into the firing hole" he said.

"Alright" said Kurumu "time for operation blow up roof, or whatever" she said sarcastically and with that the group split up to plant the bombs.

* * *

Outside the reactor room Megatronus and some Vehicons were about to enter to search for the intruders.

"In here, I detect them in the reactor room" said a Vehicon.

"Alright when you find them bring them to me, and I want them alive" said Megatronus.

"Sir we also detected some organics with the two Autobots" said a Vehicon.

"Yeah do you want them alive" said another Vehicon.

"Megatronus thought for a moment but then he finally made a decision.

"No dispose of the organics" said Megatronus.

"Yes sir" said all the Vehicons.

"But I will patrol the reactor with you to make sure you all don't screw anything up" said Megatronus sternly.

And they opened the door to the reactor room and entered.

* * *

Bumblebee and Moka had finished putting there bombs on the pillar.

"So Moka what's this thing you wanted to talk to me about" asked Bumblebee.

"Well, it's just, um" Moka said.

"Take your time" said Bumblebee kindly.

"It's just that, we've been through a whole lot together and well, I" said Moka but then she was interrupted by Bumblebee.

"Shhh I hear something" said Bumblebee and all of a sudden they heard the door open and then a lot metal footsteps.

"They've figured us out we need to rendezvous with the others" whispered Bumblebee.

"Right" whispered Moka.

"Sideswipe, the Decepticons are on to us, we need to leave now" Bumblebee said to Sideswipe over radio.

"Right, I'll gather up everyone else and we'll meet you at the outside entrance" Sideswipe said to Bumblebee over radio.

"We need to move" whispered Bumblebee and he Moka snuck away to meet the others.

As they were moving Bumblebee saw Megatronus walking and Bumblebee watched.

"Is that your father" asked Moka.

"Yeah" whispered Bumblebee.

* * *

Soon all the others met up at the outside entrance.

"Alright let's get far away from here as possible and then I will press the detonator" said Sideswipe.

Then Bumblebee saw Megatronus walk across a bridge that went across the laser firing hole facing back to them, Bumblebee knew what he had to do, what he at least must try to do Bumblebee started walking towards Megatronus, Sideswipe saw in horror what Bumblebee was walking towards.

"Bumblebee what are you doing get back here" Sideswipe whispered to Bumblebee in panic.

Bumblebee did not respond or listen he just continued to walk towards Megatronus, Megatronus did't hear him come towards him.

"We got to do something" said Moka.

"I don't think there's anything we can do, his love for his father is strong" said Tsukune.

"Yes, as a Succubus I can feel love it's one of my abilities, I can feel the love for his father" said Kurumu.

"Bumblebee" Sideswipe thought to himself nervously.

Bumblebee continued to walk on the bridge over the laser firing reactor still facing the back of Megatronus but Megatronus still didn't hear or recognize him, but finally Bumblebee spoke.

"DAD" Bumblebee shouted.

Megatronus stopped and paused and he finally turned around after a minute.

"Bumblebee, I've been expecting you" said Megatronus.

"Take of that helmet, you won't need it" said Bumblebee.

"And what do you think you'll see if I do" asked Megatronus.

"The face of my father" said Bumblebee.

Megatronus didn't say anything but then his masked transformed revealing his face and only stared at Bumblebee who in turn stared at him.

"Your father, is gone, he was weak and foolish like his children, so I destroyed him" said Megatronus.

"That's what Galvatron wants you to believe, but you're wrong, my father is alive" said Bumblebee walking towards Megatronus.

"No, Galvatron is wise" said Megatronus.

"Galvatron is using you for your power, deep down you know that, soon he will toss you aside like an old shoe" said Bumblebee.

"No Bumblebee you don't know nothing" said Megatronus calmly but it looked like Bumblebee was starting to get to him.

"Yes I do, I've been in your place recently, but with my new friends I've seen that there is still good in the world, and in everybody, including you" said Bumblebee smiling at his father and then Megatronus started to look sad.

"Please come home with us, your family missies you, and as Ultra Magnus would say, everyone at least deserves a second chance" said Bumblebee.

"I'm being torn apart son" said Megatronus who started to cry "I want to do something but I don't think I have the strength to do it, will you help me son" he cried.

"Yes anything" said Bumblebee gently, and soon Bumblebee and Megatronus were face to face with each other.

Megatronus then pulled out the Star Saber and he held it out to Bumblebee and then Bumblebee held the sword with him and they both held it together, everyone just looked on waiting for what was going to happen next.

Just then Megatronus took the Star Saber away from Bumblebee and impaled him in the chest with it much to Bumblebee's shock and everyone's horror.

"BUMBLEBEE NOOOOOOO" shouted Moka.

"Thank you son" said Megatronus and then he pulled the sword out of Bumblebee.

Bumblebee didn't say anything out of pain, only touched Megatronus' face he then turned his sight towards Tsukune and with the last of his strength threw his sword the Tenyiga to Tsukune which he caught.

"Tsukune….take…care….of her" he said weakly and then he fell off the bridge and into the reactor hole below.

Megatronus only looked calm at what he did.

* * *

Back on Earth Sam felt a great deal of sadness and loss come over him, he didn't know what it was but he had a great guess and he could only rub his fingers over his eyes.

* * *

Arcee felt a lot of pain and sadness, could this really happen to her former fiancee, she had felt really bad, if he was really gone she could not live after what happened between her and Bumblebee she could only leave the hanger where the others were and go outside and cry tars of grief.

* * *

Back at the Moon the group was horrified and sad at what just happened.

Ruby almost vomited while Gin comforted her while still trying t process what happened.\

Yukari could only cry while Mizore comforted her while having tears of her own after losing the only friend she could relate to.

"No no no no why" Kurumu cried with tears over and over again losing the one she loved.

Moka was the worse she was distraught she had lost her first friend, the one who didn't make her lonely anymore, and now he was murdered in cold blood and she couldn't help him.

"My fault, all my fault" Moka cried.

And after that everything happened so fast.

"BASTARD" shouted Sideswipe and then he fired a rocket at Megatronus which hit him wounding him, just then a swarm a Vehicons showed up.

"Kill them" said Megatronus angrily.

The Vehicons started shooting at the group who then fought back with there weapons, Sideswipe was running around killing the Vehicons, he then turned to the organics.

"Just go back to the dropship, I'll handle these guys, GO NOW" said Sideswipe.

The organics had no choice but to obey and left the reactor room, Sideswipe (much to everyone's surprise) then pushed the button on the detonator blowing up the pillars and putting a giant hole in the roof, Megatronus then saw the organics fleeing and then he started limping off the bridge to pursue the organics.

* * *

"Ultra Magnus sir you're going to want to see this" said Scattershot.

Ultra Magnus then looked at the monitor and was amazed at what he saw.

"Holy shit, they did it" said Ultra Magnus in surprise.

"The explosion did damage but the base is still functional" said Wheeljack.

"Ultra Magnus sir, the base is just about to fire" said Strongarm.

"Alright all Aerialbots and NEST jets, theres a whole in the reactor room, blow it up immediately" said Ultra Magnus over radio.

* * *

On the Moon, the remaining group were fleeing the battle and then Moka tripped and fell on the rocky surface hard.

"I don't want to get up just leave me" Moka said sadly.

"Moka I know we just went through a very shitty moment but we have to keep going" Kurumu said with a tear stained face.

"Shh what's that noise" said Gin and to there horror an injured Megatronus was walking towards them.

"You" said Tsukune angrily.

Megatronus then pulled his sword the Star Saber out on the organics.

"We are not done here, we have unfinished business" said Megatronus sternly.

* * *

Next Chapter: Finale Part III of IV

* * *

Only Two Episodes Remain.


	18. Finale Part III of IV

On the Moon Megatronus pulled his sword out on the remaining members of the group ready to strike them down.

"We are not done here, we have unfinished business" said Megatronus sternly.

"You monster, what kind of father would kill his own son" said Kurumu angrily.

"As far as I'm concerned I have no son, nor any children for that matter" said Megatronus.

"He WAS your son, and you threw him away like trash" said Ruby.

"He was the son of that weak and foolish Vector Major, he and I are nothing alike" said Megatronus angrily.

"Oh cut the shit, you are the same, Bumblebee tried to reason with you, and you killed your own son for nothing" said Gin angrily.

"It was under the orders of the great Galvatron himself, he carried vital intel and all witnesses to that intel had to be eliminated" said Megatronus.

"Orders from your leader Galvatron, you brainwashed little pawn" said Tsukune sadly.

"I grow tired of this talk, you, like Bumblebee, will be DESTROYED" said Megatronus angrily.

Megatronus limped over to the group swinging his sword around trying to strike them, but due to them being small organics they managed to dodge his sword attack.

Ruby then used her wand to use her magic to strike Megatronus slashing him with her magic.

"You are weak Megatronus" said Mizore who formed ice claws that popped out of her space suit.

"This pain, is nothing" said Megatronus and he started punching his wound Sideswipe had made and drops of Energon fell out.

"Now that was better" Megatronus growled.

He swung at the group again but this time he knocked Ruby out into some moon rocks.

"Bastard" said Gin and he transformed into his werewolf from with his spacesuit growing with him.

"Ah a little doggie" said Megatronus.

Gin growled and charged at him , but he was punched by Megatronus but Gin held his ground.

"He is strong, just like Bumblebee, but even stronger than Bumblebee" Gin said to himself.

Gin the tried to lunge at Megatronus from behind but Megatronus punched him knocking him to the rocky ground of the Moon.

Megatronus limped in circles trying to pick out his next victim.

"Come on which one of you fools are next" Megatronus growled.

Mizore grew ice claws out of her space suit and threw icicles at him which appeared to do some damage to Megatronus.

"I have to admit snow woman, being in the coldness of space and using ice, you might be a challenge" said Megatronus smiling at the challenge that was in front of him.

"You might be made of metal but you are still weak, all I have to do is aim for your new weak point" said Mizore looking at the wound Megatronus had on his abdomen.

Mizore then threw more icicles at Megatronus which Megatronus sliced into pieces with ease, but then Yukari used magic wrap a magic rope around Megatronus restraining him and then Mizore threw icicles at Megatronus' wound injuring him further, but then Megatronus got free of his restraints which caused a magical shockwave which knocked Yukari aside, and then Megatronus swung his sword at Mizore blocked with her icicle hands/claws but then Megatronus succeeded in knocking Mizore aside, he then started punching his wound again causing more Energon to fall out.

"Come on, who's next" said Megatronus who was angry and excited at the same time.

Kurumu then stepped up to Megatronus drawing out her succubi wings and long nails out of her suit.

"Well this should be interesting" said Megatronus with a smile.

"This is for Bumblebee" said Kurumu and then she flew at Megatronus who used his sword to block her attack which threw Kurumu back to the Moon rock ground.

"For a succubus who only cares about love, you are a decent fighter" said Megatronus.

"What I care about is not what you think" said Kurumu.

"I sense it deep down in you, you love Bumblebee" said Megatronus "But you do realize Bumblebee never loved you back" he snarked.

"It doesn't matter, I wanted nothing but happiness for him no matter who he loves" said Kurumu.

"A fool's belief in love, an emotion that makes you weak" said Megatronus, he then swung his sword at Kurumu who dodged it by flying away.

"Let go of those emotions and you can be strong like me" said Megatronus striking his sword at Kurumu who blocked it with her long nails.

"Then what kind of person would I be if I didn't have the love for my friends and Bumblebee" said Kurumu trying to strike Megatronus "I would be a hateful and sociopathic like you" she said.

"Exactly which is the cause of me being strong" said Megatronus.

"I'm sorry to tell you this" said Kurumu flying up "but friendships and love are much more stronger than you will ever be" she said.

Megatronus in a fit of frustration, annoyance, and rage pulled a gun of and started shooting and he managed to shoot Kurumu in her right wing and caused her to be knocked into the surface of the Moon wounding her and knocking her out.

"KURUMU" shouted Moka in shock.

Megatronus then turned to the remaining two organics Tsukune and Moka.

"Moka stay behind me" said Tsukune.

"Tsukune you're human, there's no possible way you can battle him" said Moka.

"I promised Bumblebee I would protect you, and I always keep my promises" said Tsukune and then he pulled out the Tenyiga out "besides, with this sword he atleast gives me a chance" he said.

"Sorry to tell you this human" said Megatronus aiming his sword at Tsukune "but that sword belongs to me and my family" he said.

"Well come and get it" said Tsukune raising the Tenyiga.

Megatronus began approaching Tsukune and Tsukune bravely stood his ground, and then Megatronus held up his sword and tired to strike Tsukune but Tsukune stood his ground and swiped Megatronus' sword.

"For a little petty human, you sure can fight" said Megatronus.

Megatronus then tried to strike Tsukune again but their swords clashed and they both held their ground, Tsukune, with his sword shoved the Star Saber away from him, Megatronus then punched his wound again causing more Energon to fall out.

"Come on" said Megatronus angrily.

Tsukune ran towards Megatronus, and Megatronus swung his sword sideways and Tsukune raised his sword but Tsukune lost his footing and it caused him to fly back, then Megatronus saw Moka and started walking towards her.

"Listen here vampire girl, I know your inner self can hear me" Megatronus said while walking towards her.

"What do I do I'm now defenseless" Moka said to herself.

"For an organic you have strong power, power that might be able to match my own, join me" said Megatronus still walking towards Moka.

"Join him" Moka thought to herself.

"Join me and I can wipe out that outer form, join me and together we can overthrow Galvatron" said Megatronus and then he stopped walking "join me and you can take your rightful place at my side" he said smiling insanely.

"NO" shouted a voice.

Megatronus turned round and saw Sideswipe running towards him using his grapples to take his sword out of his hand and took it into his own, but then Megatronus shot electricity at Sideswipe which hit him causing Side swipe to fall back the moon rock surface of the Moon.

"Sideswipe I'm disappointed" said Megatronus shooting more electricity at Sideswipe "you were always strong even during the Great War, you were always your father's favorite" he said continuing to torture Sideswipe with electricity "but now you run blindly into battle without caution, you see my dear Autobot, I have new abilities you didn't see or care to be watchful of" he said continuing to torture Sideswipe "and now son, you will die" he said shooting more electricity.

Sideswipe screamed out in pain but then something struck Megatronus' left leg, it was Tsukune with the Tenyiga, Megatronus growled holding his now wounded leg.

"A human strike me" said Megatronus "HOW DARE YOU" he shouted and then he limped towards Tsukune with his sword now back in his hand.

Tsukune raised his sword and held his ground, Megatons raised his sword to strike Tsukune but Tsukune blocked the attack.

"Man this sword is making me strong, no human could battle a Decepticon and live like I am right now, what's with this sword" Tsukune thought to himself continuing to duel Megatronus.

As they were dueling Megatronus strike his sword forward and Tsukune jumped out of the way, but Megatronus' sword caused a shockwave and it caused Moka to fall back, but in doing so caused her spacesuit to rupture and she started to suffocate.

"NO MOKA" shouted Tsukune, he failed, there Moka was suffocating and dying before his very eyes, he had failed Bumblebee "BASTARD" he shouted and he continued to strike at Megatronus and they continued dueling and finally Tsukune hit Megatronus' left hand scaring it causing Megatronus to hold it in pain, and after that a minute of dueling happened but Megatronus flung Tsukune out of the way near Moka.

"I win you pathetic organics, because I am Megatronus" growled Megatronus madly.

Tsukune weakly raised his head.

"There's only one hope I can think of now, but it might not work" Tsukune said to himself and he started to crawl towards Moka.

"Autobot, monster, human, whatever will bow down to me, even Galvatron will be defeated" Megatronus said starting to become insane.

Kurumu raised her head up weakly and she saw Tsukune crawling towards Moka.

"What is he doing" Kurumu thought to herself weakly.

"I am alpha and omega, the beginning, and the end" said Megatronus still rambling.

Tsukune got closer and closer to Moka crawling.

"This is the only chance we have, might not work, but it's our only hope" Tsukune said to himself.

"AND ALL WILL BOW BEFORE ME" shouted Megatronus.

Tsukune finally reached Moka who was on the inch of death, he got his hand through the whole in the air dome went down through the body and got a hold of the rosary.

"Please God let this work" prayed Tsukune and he ripped off the rosary successfully and then there was a big red glow coming from Moka and that woke everyone who was unconscious up surprising everyone.

"What, what is this" said Megatronus turning around to see what the bright light was.

"No, that's impossible" said Kurumu.

* * *

Meanwhile in the jet battle, they all saw the whole in the roof the the reactor.

"Jetfire we have an opening" said Alpha Bravo.

"Alright let's head to it" said Jetfire "Air Raid, Skydive, and Alpha Bravo your with me, Ripcord your team i coming as well" he said.

"Got it Jetfire" said Air Raid.

"Ready when you are Jetfire" said Skydive.

"Alright let's go" said Alpha Bravo.

"Alright team you heard the boss bot" said Ripcord.

"Alright everyone else hold out for as long as you can and if we don't make it just go ahead and leave us and if we do make it back leave on my signal" Jetfire explained.

"Copy that Jetfire" said Fireflight.

"Let's just hope we survive to leave" said Lady Jaye.

"We'll survive, I know it" said Flint.

"And how do you know" asked Silverbolt shooting at Decepticon jets.

"Honestly, it's just a hunch" said Flint.

"Alright everyone you know what to do, roll out" said Jetfire.

"Yes Jetfire" said everyone.

And with that Jetfire and his team headed towards the whole in the Reactor room.

* * *

The red glow had disappeared and from that glow emerged Inner Moka who was alive and well.

"Now that's the girl I wanted to see" sneered Megatronus.

"SHUT IT" shouted Inner Moka and kicked (to everyone's surprise) Megatons into the Moon's surface.

Everyone came to see Inner Moka.

"How is this possible how are you alive" asked Kurumu.

"Well unlike my other self I can breathe in space" Inner Moka said taking the space helmet off "but more importantly how can you Tsukune take off the rosary when no one else could" she asked.

"Yeah how could you do it, not even us can pull it off" said Yukari.

"I don't know, it just seemed like a good idea at the time" Tsukune said in an amazed tone.

"Bumblebee I'm sorry, he's gone" said Gin in a gentle voice.

"I know, from the rosary I saw" said Inner Moka and then she turned to Tsukune "and I also saw you Tsukune fight him equally while everyone else was defeated easily" she said in an amused tone.

"I think it was the sword Bumblebee gave me, it gave me a human, the ability to fight a giant Cybertronian" Tsukune said.

"Uh everybody I don't think we have time to figure all this out now" said Gin and everyone turned to see Megatons limping towards them.

"Ah so my predictions were right for an organic you really can fight" said Megatronus.

Inner Moka then turned to see Sideswipe lying unconscious on the ground.

"Take Bumblebee's brother and get away from here" said Inner Moka sternly.

"Why" asked Mizore.

"Because I will avenge Bumblebee" said Inner Moka.

"Moka, being a hero for a selfless reason other than fighting, that's a first" said Mizore.

"But why" asked Yukari.

Inner Moka was silent for a moment but then finally spoke.

"When I first met Bumblebee I didn't like him at all, but as time slowly progressed I began to view him as an equal, and eventually as I hate to admit it, a friend, and now that he's dead because of his own father reminded me of my relationship with my own father and due to the similarities we share, I will avenge him, if I can't at least I gave all of you the chance to escape" said Inner Moka somberly.

"No, Bumblebee trusted me to protect you, that was his dying wish, and I will keep my promise" said Tsukune seriously.

"I know but I'm the only one who has a chance of beating this monster and letting you all escape and have a chance, at first I didn't like you all but now with all this talk about friendship I will gladly die for all of you" said Inner Moka.

"Blah blah blah all that chit chat is going to get you killed" Megatronus smiled.

"Just go" said Inner Moka.

"Come on Tsukune, it's clear we don't have a say in this matter" said Gin.

Tsukune was silent for a moment but he finally understood.

"Fine but here take this" said Tsukune and he threw Tenyiga to Inner Moka who caught "this sword will help you, fists and kicks defiantly won't help you with him" he said.

"Understood" said Inner Moka and then she looked at the Tenyiga "I haven't used a sword in a while so this will take some getting used to" she said.

"Come on let's go" said Tsukune "Gin you get Sideswipe" he said.

"Got it" said Gin and then he transformed into his werewolf form and he then picked up Sideswipe and carried him on his back.

"Good luck" said Mizore.

"You'll need it" said Ruby.

"Are we going to let Moka fight on her own" said Yukari.

"We have to we don't have a chance but he does" said Kurumu "but we don't we would only be deadweight" she said.

"Come on let's go" said Tsukune and with that everyone took one last look at Inner Moka and Megatronus and they left.

"Thank you for everything" Kurumu said to Inner Moka softly and with that everyone walked away.

"There's no need for you and me to fight, we don't have to be adversaries" said Megatronus.

"You killed Bumblebee and you hurt my friends, I'm afraid we are going to have to be adversaries" said Inner Moka.

"The same friends deep down, you've insulted and called lower class and weak, and let's be honest you didn't like Bumblebee" said Megatronus.

"You're right, but now I now what Bumblebee went through and he died protecting what he loves, and they taught me the meaning of true friendship and they were willing to die for me, now I've got to repay them" said Inner Moka "and with Bumblebee's death I will avenge him" she said.

"You know revenge is not a healthy emotion for organics" taunted Megatronus.

"Well I'm no ordinary organic am I" said Inner Moka raising the Tenyiga.

With that the duel began, Inner Moka jumped towards Megatronus and tried to strike him with Tenyiga but Megatronus blocked it with the Star Saber, Inner Moka landed on the rocky surface of the Moon and she ran towards Megatronus and both their swords hit each other with great force and pushed each other back they both then struck each other's swords, they continued dueling, but then Megatronus scratched Inner Moka's arm and she held it in pain.

"You're strong organic even you surpassed that human in dueling me, but you need a teacher, I can hep you be stronger, and together we can overthrow my master Galvatron, take over the Decepticons, and you and I can conquer Earth" said Megatronus.

"And be a hated tyrant like you, I think i'll pass" said Inner Moka clutching her arm.

"Very well I tried" said Megatronus and then he limped towards Inner Moka and then they started dueling again.

* * *

The group finally made it back to the dropship and then Sideswipe woke up.

"Where are we" Sideswipe asked.

"We are back at the dropship safely" said Gin.

"So did it work was the mission a success" Sideswipe asked.

Then they all looked at the Space battle that was going on.

"It looks like the Aerialbots and the other NEST jets are finishing things up and Jetfire is going to drop the payload" said Tsukune.

"That's good now please put me in the pilot seat and i'll fly us out of here" said Sideswipe.

"Ok" said Gin and he put Sideswipe in the pilot seat and when he was done he transformed back into his human form.

"Hey where's the other organic you call Moka" asked Sideswipe.

"She stayed behind to fight off Megatronus and give us time to escape" Ruby explained.

"I see" said Sideswipe somberly and understanding.

"I gave her the Tenyiga so she at least has a chance" said Tsukune.

"But it's not enough" said Yukari.

"What are you going on about" said Mizore.

"Out there as we speak she is fighting for our sakes and here we are doing nothing" said Yukari sadly.

"Yukari Inner Moka is probably sacrifsing herself in order to let us escape" said Kurumu.

"And all this stuff about her having a chance was probably a lie, even if she where going to defeat him she would still die from the explosion and she even knew that" said Mizore.

"But if we go back we can help her, she would have a chance to come with us and live" said Yukari.

"What do you propose" asked Ruby.

"We go back help Inner Moka out and if we are successful we come back to the dropship and fly away" Yukari explained.

"And if we fail" asked Kurumu.

Yukari was silent but then spoke.

"Then the dropship must leave without us" said Yukari to everyone's shock.

"Do what you want but I'm going to help Moka, she helped me so it's my turn to help her" said Yukari and then she left the dropship.

"Wait" said Kurumu and then Yukari stopped and turned around to Kurumu.

"Your right, when I first met Moka I didn't like her and she tried to kill me, but then I hate to admit it but she's now my best friend, she's defended me and I couldn't repay her, but now I can" said Kurumu.

"Moka is fighting for us and trying to avenge Bumblebee, I can tell deep down that the other Moka likes Bumblebee as well, and now hearing Yukari's words I will help to avenge Bumblebee" said Mizore.

"Very well it's your guys' choice" said Gin "I will stay here at the dropship and defend Sideswipe" he said.

"I'll do the same with Gin too" said Ruby.

"I'll go with you guys" said Tsukune.

"Really" said Yukari is surprise.

"Bumblebee wanted me to protect Moka, and I will fulfill that promise, and I always keep my promises" said Tsukune.

"You all might not make it back do you, you might die for nothing"said Sideswipe.

"If it means protecting my friends and helping you escape, I will now do it" said Kurumu.

"Then good luck to all of you" said Sideswipe.

Kurumu, Yukari, Mizore, and Tsukune nodded and they left the dropship into the blackness of the Moon.

"May Primus be with them" said Sideswipe looking at them leave.

* * *

Inner Moka and Megatronus still continued dueling with their swords and failed each time to stab each other and then Megatronus successfully knocked Inner Moka aside into some moon rocks.

"I must say you lasted longer than that human did, you certainly have great power" said Megatronus heading towards Inner Moka "such a waste" he said readying his sword to strike Inner Moka.

"Just hurry up and get it over with" said Inner Moka crossly.

"Very well organic" said Megatronus and he readied his sword and raised ready to strike Inner Moka but then giant icicles hit the Star Saber and stopped him.

"You all again, you just never give up do you" Megatronus snarled.

"You've got that right" said Kurumu.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO LEAVE" shouted Inner Moka.

"You're our friend Moka no way we would leave you behind" said Yukari.

Inner Moka didn't know what to think they would die with her and help her, she finally thought she could trust other for the first time in her life.

"I'VE HAD ENOUGH NOW, ALL OF YOU GETTING IN MY WAY" shouted Megatronus and he readied his sword ready to kill them all "ALL OF YOU ARE WEAK, AND NOW YOU WILL ALL DIE" he continued to shout and was about to kill them until a blast hit his hands "What the" he said in surprise and everyone turned to see whee the shot came from, and to much to everyone's horror and surprise it was Bumblebee who was alive.

"Impossible" said Megatronus in surprise.

"Bumblebee you're alive" said Kurumu crying tears of relief.

"I'm sorry father, but I won't let you hurt my friends" said Bumblebee aiming his gun at Megatronus.

* * *

Next Episode: Finale Part IV of IV

* * *

Only One Episode Remains.


	19. Finale Part IV of IV

Bumblebee was surprisingly alive in front of everybody except there was an open chest wound were Megatronus had impaled him everyone was shocked they watched him get impaled and fall down a giant almost bottomless hole.

"Bumblebee how the hell are you alive" asked Tsukune in a state of surprise.

"Sorry if you guys are scared but yes I'm alive I don't know how but I'm here now and I will protect you all from my father" said Bumblebee determined.

"HOW ARE YOU NOT DEAD BOY" shouted Megatronus angrily.

"Like I said, I don't knowhow a survived but that's not important what matters is stopping you father" said Bumblebee sternly.

"He defiantly has the heart of a warrior" Inner Moka thought to herself "to think he got stabbed in the chest and lived and now he is going to fight for us" she thought looking at Bumblebee.

"But how he was stabbed and fell down the pit" Yukari thought to herself "but it doesn't matter, at least he's alive" she thought to herself in relief.

"Bumblebee, oh Bumblebee" Kurumu thought with tears of relief.

"I knew it, my love is to hard to kill" Mizore thought to herself.

"Bumblebee catch" said Inner Moka and she threw Bumblebee's sword the Tenyiga to him and Bumblebee caught it.

"Thanks Moka" said Bumblebee.

"YOU WILL NOT PUT AN END TO THIS" shouted Megatons angrily.

"Your anger and your lust for power have already done that" said Bumblebee calmly "you have allowed this Galvatron and Knights of Megatron to twist your mind until now" he said and then he paused with sadness "until now you have become the very thing you've sworn to destroy a long time ago" he said.

"Do not lecture me son, I see through the lies of the Autobots, I do not fear the Decepticons as you do" Megatronus said to Bumblebee and he turned away from him facing the blackness of space.

Bumblebee stood in front of his friends to make sure they weren't harmed by Megatronus' madness.

"I have brought peace, freedom, justice, and security to my empire" said Megatronus.

"Your new empire" asked Bumblebee.

"Don't make me kill you" Megatronus only replied with.

"Father my allegiance is with the Autobot Republic, to democracy" said Bumblebee.

"If you're not with me, then you're my enemy" said Megatronus.

"Only a Decepticon believes in abstinence like you" said Bumblebee as he raises his sword "now I must do what I must" he said.

"You will try" said Megatronus.

Bumblebee ran towards Megatronus and Megatronus turned around and he shield himself against Bumblebee's sword with his own, Megatronus pushed Bumblebee and father and son continued dueling with each other. As they dueled they moved and Bumblebee dodged Megatronus' sword as it hit a nearby crater and moon rocks fell and shoot off in the distance and Bumblebee and Megatronus continued dueling.

While they were dueling Bumblebee's friends could only watch.

"Isn't there anything we can do" Yukari asked to no one in particular.

"I'm afraid there's nothing we can do, Megatronus is to strong for us even me" said Inner Moka "but Bumblebee has a fighting chance with him despite having a chest wound" she said.

"This is strange, Bumblebee never fought this hard before, I believe there's more at play here" said Tsukune seriously.

"Like what" asked Yukari.

"I don't know, but I can tell something is up" Tsukune replied.

* * *

Bumblebee and Megatronus dueled and dueled and then Megatronus took his sword and managed to stick it into Bumblebee's chest wound and Bumblebee gasped in pain and Megatronus only looked on in amusement, but Bumblebee took his hand and pulled the Star Saber out of him but scratching his hand in the process. Bumblebee and Megatronus each jumped back and circled eah other in attack position to see who would attack first. The two jumped towards each other their swords striking with sparks coming from the swords and they dueled to another group of craters and for a moment stopped fighting.

"I have failed you father, I have failed you" said Bumblebee.

"I should've known the Autobots were trying to take over.

"Father Galvatron and the Knight of Megatron are evil" pleaded Bumblebee.

"In my point of view the Autobots are evil" said Megatronus.

"Well then you are lost" said Bumblebee.

Bumblebee and Megatronus only stared at each other.

"This is the end for my son" said Megatronus coldly.

Father and son only looked at each other and Megatronus jumped at Bumblebee, but Bumblebee managed to stop Megatronus from striking him and they dueled again and they soon reached another group and craters and Bumblebee dodged Megatronus sword and he did a backflip on top of a nearby crater, just then Bumblebee's friends arrived and they saw Bumblebee on top of the crater.

"Bumblebee" Kurumu thought to herself all worried.

"It's over father, I have the high ground" said Bumblebee.

"You underestimate my power" said Megatronus.

"Don't try it" Bumblebee warned.

Megatronus ignored Bumblebee and he jumped upward toward Bumblebee to strike him but Bumblebee used his sword and he sliced the hand the Star Saber was in, and then he cut off Megatronus' legs and the rest of Megatronus' body fell and slid off the crater and he screamed in pain and Bumblebee put his sword away and he looked at his father in grief. Megatronus looked at Bumblebee angrily in pain and Bumblebee's friends could only look on in shock and horror at what happened.

"You were a great Autobot General" Bumblebee cried out in sadness "you were supposed help destroy the Decepticons not join them, bring harmony to Cybertron, not leave it in darkness" he said in tears.

Bumblebee then picked up the dropped Star Saber and then approached the snarling Megatronus.

"I HATE YOU" Megatronus angrily screamed and he started to crawl towards Bumblebee and Bumblebee began raising the Star Saber.

"You were my father Megatronus, I loved you" said Bumblebee in tears and he took the Star Saber and he stabbed Megatronus who only screamed in pain.

After a minute the life of Megatronus had gone out and Bumblebee faced the side of space that faced the Earth and he raised the Star Saber up high.

"I'm sorry" he then used the sword to launch his father's corpse toward the Earth for a final resting place "you've fought well, goodbye Megatronus and hopefully you will find forgiveness wherever you are, and hopefully Vector Major is avenged" he said sadly.

Bumblebee's friends looked on in sadness at what he just went through even Inner Moka felt some sadness for her friend and the fight she just witnessed and it's outcome and finally what felt like an eternity reached them.

"Bumblebee, are you okay" Kurumu asked softly.

"Let's just get to the drop ship, I'm done here" Bumblebee said with sadness.

"Well, you heard him, let's go everyone" said Kurumu with a tint of sadness in her voice, and with that everyone left to the location of the dropship.

* * *

"Alright heading in" said Jetfire flying through the hole in the reactor room with Air Raid, Skydive, Alpha Bravo, and Ripcord and his team.

After going down a certain amount of time Air Raid gave the go ahead to drop the payload.

"Alright Jetfire warhead is good to drop" said Air Raid.

"Alright, releasing warhead in three, two, one reading" said Jetfire and he dropped the warhead, "dropped, now let's get out of here everyone" he said.

"The sooner the better" said Ripcord.

"The warhead has been dropped" said Wheeljack "permission to detonate" he asked.

"Permission granted, detonate it now" commanded Ultra Magnus.

"Time to blow shit up yeauuuh" said Jazz enthusiastically and Jazz pressed the button to detonate the warhead and explosions started to erupt in the Decepticon Moon Base.

"Good work everyone" said Ultra Magnus "now NEST jets and Aerialbots get out of there" he commanded.

"Got it, yes sir" said Jetfire over radio.

'Let's get out of here everyone" said Jetfire as he and his team flew out of the reactor room hole but then he started to think about Bumblebee and his team "I hope they're alright" he thought.

* * *

The Deception Moon Base was starting shake like an earthquake an explosions erupted everwhere, at the viewing room of the command center Starscream, Skyward, and some Deception Vehicons were watching some Decepticon drop ships and some Decepticon jets evacuate from a landing platform.

"Tell everyone in the base to evacuate immediately" Skyward said to a Vehicon.

"Yes sir" said the Vehicon Skyward was rushing out of the shaking command center until he was grabbed by Starscream.

"Stay where you are, we can fix this" said Starscream.

"With all do respect, SIR, the base is going to blow up, we lost many jets in that battle, and to top it off Megatronus is gone" said Skyward seriously.

"Megatronus is gone" said Starscream in shock.

"Yes Starscream, he's gone, now go tell lord Galavatron everything is lost, I'm sure he'll understand that it's not your fault" said Skyward and he rushed himself out of the base.

* * *

Starscream was running through the hallway to the observatory, it was shaking and it was coming apart, Starscream finally entered the observatory where Galvatron was and he was calmly watching the blackness of space.

"Lord Galavatron, the Autobots and NEST have successfully dropped a nuclear warhead in our base, everything is lost, we need to evacuate immediately, and reports say Megatronus has been killed and he's dead" Starscream explained.

"Megatronus dead" said Galvatron still looking out into space.

"Yes Lord Galvatron" replied Starscream.

Galvatron was silent for a moment, but then he spoke.

"Megatronus now as I see is a failure, he caused the base to be destroyed by his incompetence, and was a shadow of his former self and let himself be destroyed, Starscream you will have a lot on your shoulders" said Galvatron.

"You mean, i'm second in command again" asked Starscream happily.

"Yes" replied Galvatron bluntly.

"Oh thank you, thank you lord Galvatron" said Starscream happily.

"For now, until I find someone more suitable to take your place" said Galvaron.

"Oh okay" said Starscream in deep anger and dismay.

"Now let's evacuate and get out of here" said Galvatron turing around and calmly waling out of the observatory.

"Yes lord Galvatron" said Starscream quickly following Galvatron.

* * *

Bumblebee and the others ran toward the dropship and they then entered the dropship and much to Gin's and Ruby's surprise Bumblebee was there, alive.

"Bumblebee is that you" Gin asked in Surprise.

"Yes it's him but how did you do it, how did you possibly escape" asked Ruby in surprise.

"Questions later, for now we need to get out of here" said Bumblebee seriously and he got into the pilot area of the dropship and to Sideswipe's shock Bumblebee his brother was alive.

"Well your not dead after all" said Sideswipe.

"That's right I'm back from the dead, although I never really was, now come on let me pilot the dropship, you're wounded" said Bumblebee getting in a pilot seat.

"Wait Bumblebee where's father at" asked Sideswipe.

Bumblebee only shook his head sadly and Sideswipe was sadly silent knowing what it meant.

The dropship got off the ground of the Moon and flew away and then the nuclear warhead finally exploded and got into the mushroom cloud where the base once was, the dropship shook violently and Bumblebee was struggling to keep control of the dropship and the lives inside and finally the shock stopped much to everyone's relief Bumblebee went to check on everyone.

"Is everyone alright" Bumblebee asked everyone.

"Yes I'm alright" said Ruby.

"Same here" said Gin.

"I'm all good love" said Mizore.

"I'm okay" said Yukari.

"All good" said Kurumu.

"I'm fine" said Inner Moka "but you might need to check on her" she said looking at the rosary that she held in her hand.

"I guess your right, I might have a lot of explaining to do since she saw me supposedly die" said Bumblebee and he grabbed the rosary and put it up to Inner Moka's neck but then Inner Moka stopped him.

"Bumblebee, I can tell I might not see you for awhile, and so I wanted to tell you that I finally consider you an equal and I will see you as that from now on" said Inner Moka.

"Okay thank you Moka, goodbye for now" smiled Bumblebee and he put the rosary on Inner Moka's neck and then she transformed back into Outer Moka and she slowly passed out into Bumblebee's arms in exhaustion and she slowly opened her eyes and saw Bumblebee alive and well.

"Bumblebee, you're alive, you're" but before she could finish she passed out with a teary smile on her face.

"It's okay Moka, I'm here now" said Bumblebee softly.

Soon Jetfire and the other survivors got a glimpse of them in the dropship.

"There they are and they made it" said Jetfire "alright everyone let's go home" he said.

And so Jetfire, Air Raid, Skydive, Fireflight, Silverbolt, Alpha Bravo, Ripcord and his team, Lady Jaye and her team, Flint and his team, and four surviving NEST jets from each human team and the followed the dropship back to Area 51.

* * *

In the snowy mountains of the Himalayas, the Deceptions had retreated there for now and Galvatron had asked Shockwave to see him, Galvatron was standing on the very top of the Himalayas and shockwave went to the top to see him.

"You wanted to see me lord Galvatron" asked Shockwave.

"Yes Shockwave, you've brought the object I asked you to recover didn't you" said Galvatron.

"Yes my lord right here" said Shockwave holding out a box to Galvatron, which Galavtron took from him.

"Thank you Shockwave, you may leave me alone for now" said Galvatron.

"But are you sure my lord" asked Shockwave.

"Yes, now go until I need you again" commanded Galvatron.

"Yes lord Galvatron" said Shockwave and he left Galvatron alone on top the the Himalayas.

Galvatron alone, opened the box and threw the box aside realign the damaged head of Megatron that was in Megatronus' possession.

"Hello me from the past it's finally good to see this face again" said Galvatron (revealing he was Megatron all this time).

* * *

At Area 51 the survivors had just arrived and he Autobots and NEST personal rushed out to happily greet the survivors, the aerialist and NEST jets landed first and the all happily celebrated and then they saw the dropship land and they saw a wounded Bumblebee and Sideswipe exit and they rushed over to help.

"Medic coming through" said Ratchet going through the crowd and he finally reached them "come on let's get you to the infirmary, Hound, Strongarm give me a hand" he said.

"Right" said Hound and Strongarm and they went to Bumblebee and Sideswipe and they got them by shoulder.

"Can you walk" Hound and Strongarm asked Bumblebee and Sideswipe.

"Yes I can walk" said Sideswipe.

"I'm all good I guess" said Bumblebee.

"Obviously you aren't, you've got a big whole in your chest you could've died" said Strongarm.

"And I almost did" Bumblebee said sarcastically.

"Bumblebee" said a voice from behind, Bumblebee turned around and it was Arcee's, Arcee came up to him and gave him a big hug.

"It' good to see you, I thought you were dead" said Arcee in relief.

"I thought I was too, but don't worry i'm back now everything's going to be alright" said Bumblebee.

Just then Sam approached them with a smile on his face.

"Hey don't worry Bumblebee you did really good, now let Ratchet take care of you okay" said Sam with a smile.

"Alright mister boss man of NEST I will" smiled Bumblebee and with that Bumblebee and Sideswipe were taken to the infirmary by Ratchet, Hound, and Strongarm.

"We did it we finally made it back alive" said Kurumu.

"Yeah and we also achieved the impossible" said Yukari.

"Yeah and we all did good in the end, even you Gin" said Kurumu.

"Thanks everyone, from now on I will be on my best behavior when we get bak to the school" said Gin and then some photos of girls fell out of his pockets when he was taking his spacesuit of and Kurumu picked them up.

"And when were the taken" Kurumu asked Gin with a hint of anger in her voice.

"Uh, some time ago" Gin chuckled nervously and Kurumu and Yukari preceded to beat him up.

* * *

A while later a truck was heading towards a skyscraper with the company name KSI on the building and the truck stopped at a checkpoint station outside the loading bay, the truck driver showed his ID to the security guard and the secure guard checked it out and after a minute the security guard nodded and gave the ID back to the truck driver and opened the gate to the loading bay and the tuck driver preceded to drive his truck to the loading bay. The cargo was soon unloaded from the truck which was a big giant crate and it took many men to take it in. The giant crate was taken through a white hallway where experiments were going on and in one room scientist were working and studying the corpse of the Decepticon Barricade. A man from corporate in a black suit and a bald head with glasses arrived to inspect the cargo, and his name is Joshua Joyce. With him was an African American man who was in his late forties dresses in lab clothes accompanied him, his name is only known as Pappy Goodness as the call him.

"Here we are Pappy, a fine specimen for us to make more money for us and more Transformium" said Joshua Joyce happily.

"Oh show some maturity Mr. Joyce the bossman could care less about that, this Cybertronian is what he really wants more than the other ones we have" said Pappy Goodness.

"Let me guess that important huh" asked Joshua Joyce.

"Yes, Mr. Shuzen will very, very pleased that we finally have the one he wanted" smiled Pappy Goodness "open the crate" he ordered the men.

The men used crowbars and opened the giant crate, Pappy Goodness smiled at what he saw and Joshua Joyce looked in shock.

"But that's" said Joshua Joyce in surprise.

"Oh yes it is Mr. Joyce" said Pappy Goodness with an evil smile on his face.

And what they were looking were the remains of Megatronus that was in the giant crate.

* * *

At Area 51 Bumblebee and Sideswipe were resting after getting their wounds healed they decided to talk about past events.

"You think I made the right choice Sideswipe" Bumblebee asked Sideswipe nervously.

Sideswipe paused for a moment and tried to think of the best answer he could give, and he then decided to give his best answer.

"Our father was a good mn once before, but then he became corrupted by evil, and despite all our pleading, it meant nothing to him, we didn't mean anything to him anymore, but hopefully in the afterlife if there is one, maybe he can find forgiveness and see our mother whom he loved with all his spark" Sideswipe said thoughtfully.

"I hope your right Sideswipe" said Bumblebee sadly.

"Hey, what ever choices you make, I will always support it" said Sideswipe putting his hand on Bumblebee's shoulder.

"And why's that" Bumblebee asked.

"Because you're my brother, and I will love you always Bumblebee, even though I might not show it well" said Sideswipe with a smile.

"Well, I will always love you too Sideswipe" said Bumblebee smiling and he and Sideswipe preceded to give each other a loving hug.

From afar Bumblebee's friends were watching the event.

"Wow they went through a whole lot the past day" said Mizore.

"Yeah I mean, they were forced to kill their own father after all the pleading meant nothing, how could you not feel sorry for them" said Kurumu.

"Yeah but his father was a bad person and Bumblebee tried to get his father to stop, but it didn't work in the end" said Yukari.

"But at least he has his siblings and that's wonderful thing to have" said Moka and she looked at them with hurt in her eyes "makes me wish I could have a better relationship my my family" she said sadly.

"What do you mean" asked Kurumu.

"That's not important for now, what we should do is check on Bumblebee" said Moka seriously.

Bumblebee's friends then came up to him to check on him.

"Bumblebee, how are you doing" Kurumu asked.

"Well, after all that's happened I'm feeling better" said Bumblebee with a sad smile.

"Do you want to talk about what happen, it must've been hard for you" said Yukari.

"I'm good I just want to rest" Bumblebee replied.

"But first how did you survive the stabbing and fall" asked Mizore.

Bumblebee thought back to when it happened.

* * *

Bumblebee had just fallen off the bridge and fell down a certain number of time.

"Well looks like I'm going to die now" Bumblebee thought to himself.

As he fell he reflected his life and past events.

"Oh well at least I've made good friends and they are in good hands with Tsukune" Bumblebee thought with a smile.

He continued falling but then, much to his surprise a bright white light surrounded him and then teleported him out of the deep shaft. Bumblebee then found himself flung out of the white light and then he found himself back on the surface of the Moon with his wound partially healed but the stabbing whole still visible on his chest.

"I'm back on the Moon, that white light saved me and partially healed me" Bumblebee said to himself looking around his surroundings "but who" but before he could finish the white light returned.

"BUMBLEBEE" shouted the white light and the white light cause Bumblebee to not see it very well due to the brightness but then a strange shadow appeared from the white light to Bumblebee it looked like a horse with wings. The horse with wings in the white light got closer to Bumblebee, it had a metal helmet on and it was taken off revealing it's color to be blue and have rainbow colored hair, the gender was revealed to be female and she had some purple colored eyes, much to Bumblebee's surprise, he had learned that the horse with wings was actually called a pegasus, but he knew they weren't real and for some reason this one was.

"BUMBLEBEE, YOU HAVE TO LISTEN TO ME NOW" the female pegasus called out.

Bumblebee nodded to list to this strange talking blue pegasus.

"IT'S MOKA, IT'S MOKA AKSHIYA, SHE IS THE KEY TO EVERYTHING ABOUT TO HAPPEN" the talking blue pegasus.

Bumblebee was only silent in shock at what was being said to him.

"AM I TOO SOON" called out the talking blue pegasus and after a moment of silence "I AM TOO SOON" she realized.

Bumblebee was in shock, what was this strange blue pegasus creature talking about.

"YOUR DOUBTS WILL BE RIGHT, YOU WILL BE CORRECT" said the talking pegasus "FIND US BUMBLEBEE, YOU HAVE TO FIND US SOON" she called out "FEAR HIM, FEAR HIM" she continued to call out, and then the bright light and the blue talking pegasus were gone leaving only Bumblebee left on the area of the Moon he was at.

"What just happened" Bumblebee asked himself "a rainbow haired, blue, female pegasus shows up in a white light and saves me" he thought "there's more at play hear, I can tell that now" he thought.

Then he could sense that his friends were in danger from Megatronus and he knew he had to go help them.

"That will have to wait for now, right now I need to go help my friends" Bumblebee said to himself and he went to go help them.

* * *

Back at the present Bumblebee thought of what to say but he finally spoke.

"I'll tell you some other time, you wouldn't believe me if I told you" said Bumblebee.

"Okay" said Kurumu all confused.

"At least answer this Bumblebee, how was Tsukune able to pull my rosary off when no one else and only you could" Moka asked anxiously.

"Well" Bumblebee said with thought "my guess is that when I supposedly died, I passed the role of protector to Tsukune and when I came back the rosary knew that Tsukune was no longer the chosen protector so know the pulling off of the rosary is mine again" Bumblebee said seriously.

"Are you sure" asked Yukari.

"Well, it's only a theory but I guess it doesn't matter right now" said Bumblebee "speaking of which here are the others" he asked.

"Gin and Ruby are off resting and Tsukune is talking to your friend Sam about something" Kurumu replied.

"That's good, it's wonderful to hear that everyone's alright" said Bumblebee happily.

"An I'm so happy that you're alive Bumblebee" said Moka happily giving Bumblebee a big hug.

"And it's good to be alive Moka" said Bumblebee returning the hug "especially now that I have all of you" he said, and soon he found himself hugged happily by all his friends.

* * *

In the medical wing Hot Shot was messing around with a comatose Sunstreaker who was motionless.

"Hello everyone, I'm Sunstreaker and I am one broken, broken machine LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL" Hot Shot said mockingly moving Sunstreaker's hands around.

"Oh show some respect Hot Shot" said Scattershot crossly (who was inspecting some medical equipment) "how would you feel if you were mocked while you were in a coma" he said.

"Okay, okay I was just fooling around" said Hot Shot.

"You don't fool around with medical patients or the supplies" said Scattershot.

"Oh come on it's not like he's going to wake up anytime soon" said Hot Shot who landed up against Sunstreaker's chair and without warning, Sunstreaker sprang to life.

"JHSJKGSKADGADKAGDJAH" said Suntreaker who shoo his head and surprised Hot Shot.

"Holy shit, dude I'm sorry if you heard what I said, very sorry dude" pleaded Hot Shot.

"GKHSJKDSDJSGJHDBSBCDAKJHA" Sunstreaker blabbed out loud.

"By Primus, he's awake" said Ratchet in shock "Hot Shot, inform Ultra Magnus immediately" he ordered.

"Yes Scattershot" said Hot Shot and he rushed out to inform Ultra Magus.

"JKDHAKFHFJSKFHSKHSFBF" Sunstreaker blabbed.

"Your language systems are out of sync" said Scattershot "here let me fix it" he said and he turned something on the back of Sunstreaker's head which fixed him "can you hear Sunstreaker, say something" he said.

"Scattershot is an egghead with a green arm" said Sunstreaker sarcastically.

"What, how dare you call me an egghead" said Scattershot crossly and he bopped him on the head.

"Never mind that, I've found him Scattershot, I've found him" said Sunstreaker.

"What are you talking about found who" asked Scattershot.

"Optimus Prime" replied Sunstreaker.

* * *

Bumblebee and his friends were resting when Sideswipe came rushing in very fast in an excited manner.

"Bumblebee you have to come quick" said Sideswipe.

"What is it Sideswipe, what's the rush" asked Bumblebee.

"It's Sunstreaker, he's woken up, and he's saying he's found Optimus Prime" said Sideswipe in an excited manner.

"What" said Bumblebee in shock.

Soon all the Autobots, NEST personal, and Bumblebee's friends were gathered to view the now complete map to Optimus Prime.

"Alright we should mix our map pieces with Bumblebee's, Sunstreaker's, and Rewinds and we should be able to find Optimus" said Ultra Magnus.

"Alright little buddy, do your best" Jetfire encouraged Rewind.

"Beep bop beep" said rewind and we went of in front of everyone and activated his map piece.

Ratchet activated the map pieces they had and went in front of everyone to complete the partial map.

Sunstreaker got in front of everyone a project his map pice from his eyes, the map was nearly finished, all that was left was Bumblebee's piece.

Bumblebee walked upon front of everybody with Rewind, Ratchet, and Sunstreaker, he took a beep breath and he activated his pieces revealing a completed map.

On the map it was a 3D global sphere of Earth and then a lot of lives started to be drawn around the Earth, and then the line stopped in the middle of the Continent/Country Australia.

"So that's where he's been all this time" asked Hound.

"Of course, the Australian Outback isn't a place where organics will go, it would kill them" said Ratchet .

"So the middle of the Australian Outback huh, smart as no organic would ever go there" said Scoop.

"So that's where you've been old friend" said Ultra Magnus.

* * *

Bumblebee volunteered to go to the Australian Outback to find Optimus Prime. Jazz and Sunstreaker volunteered to go with him as bodyguards and Bumblebee was saying his goodbyes. First Bumblebee said goodbye to Tsukune who was going to stay with NEST.

"Sure you don't want to go back to Yokai, Ruby says she's going to wipe their memories of recent events" Bumblebee asked.

"I appreciate the offer, but I'm going to stay here and help NEST take down Dead Wind once and for all" said Tsukune.

"And guess who your new partner" said Jetfire happily "me" he said.

"Well, that sounds good partner" said Tsukune.

Bumblebee nodded and went to say goodbye to Ruby.

"I will wipe everyone's memories at Yokai and everything should return to normal, and Bumblebee, thank you for showing me the light side of life" said Ruby.

Bumblebee nodded and went to say goodbye to Gin.

"I will be a better man thanks to you Bumblebee, goodbye for now" said Gin with a smile but Bumblebee with his Cybertronian X-Ray vision saw photos with girls that were taken VERY recently.

Bumblebee nodded and gave Gin a wink of acknowledgment, Bumblebee knew it was going to be awhile for Gin to make that change, and went to say goodbye to Mizore.

"Farewell my little snow bunny" said Bumblebee and Mizore gave him a tearful hug on his giant leg.

"Goodbye love, I am going to miss you" said Mizore.

"I will too Mizore" said Bumblebee and he went to say goodbye to Yukari.

"Promise me you will come back Bumblebee" said Yukari sadly.

"One day Yukari I will return, one day in the future" said Bumblebee kneeling down.

"Promise" said Yukari tearfully.

"Promise" said Bumblebee and he got up and went to say goodbye to Kurumu.

"So this is it huh" said Kurumu.

"For now, but after my mission is complete" said Bumblebee.

"Bumblebee, don't make a girl a promise if you know you can't keep it" said Kurumu.

"You know me and I always keep my promises" said Bumblebee.

"I do know how to pick my destined ones" said Kurumu.

"Lucky me" said Bumblebee and Kurumu hugged his giant leg with Bumblebee's giant hand hugging her, and last but certainly not least Bumblebee went to say goodbye to Moka.

"Thank you Moka, for always being at my side and believing in me" said Bumblebee with a smile.

"Thank you Bumblebee for being my friend and saving me from loneliness" said Moka who was on the verge of tears.

There was silence between the two until Moka finally spoke.

"Are you sure I can't go with you Bumblebee" asked Moka.

"I'm sorry Moka, but the Australian Outback is no place for an organic, even if you're with me you would die from the enviroment" said Bumblebee gently.

"Oh I see, will I ever see you again" Moka asked sadly.

"Of course you will, and when I get back, I will tell you all about my adventure" said Bumblebee.

"Just come back safely" said Moka.

"Don't you worry, I will" said Bumblebee.

"Bumblebee, may I ask you one last favor" Moka asked.

"What is it" Bumblebee asked.

"Could you shrink into your human form for a second" Moka asked.

Bumblebee then did the request and he found it odd and soon was in his human form.

"Whatever for Moka" asked Bumblebee but then Moka bit into Bumblebee's neck and drank some of his Energon.

"I've waited so long to do that again" said Moka happily.

"Goodbye Moka" said Bumblebee and they both hugged each other.

Sam and Arcee approached Bumblebee and Sam preceded to shake Bumblebee's human hand.

"Good luck old friend, bring the big bot back" said Sam with a smile.

"I will and when I get back how about we go to a bar" said Bumblebee.

"Sounds like a deal and let's not sneak in this time since we are of age" winked Sam.

"Will do" chuckled Bumblebee and he turned tot face Arcee.

"Arcee I" but Bumblebee was interrupted by Arcee.

"Bumblebee I know what you are going to say, you are going to say when you get back you are going back to that monster academy with those girls, especially for her" said Arcee pointing to Moka.

"Yes" said Bumblebee quietly.

"You have feeling for her, don't you" asked Arcee.

"I'm sorry" said Bumblebee sadly.

"Sorry, sorry for what, I'm happy for you, it shows me you have finally moved on, and we both can move forward from our past, OUR tragic past" said Arcee with a sad smile.

"I have loved you, Arcee" said Bumblebee sadly.

"I know Bumblebee" said Arcee "now go on you have a VERY mission to complete" she said.

Bumblebee nodded and headed towards the portal machine where Jazz and Sunstreaker were waiting for him but then he turned and faced his friends who were going back to Yokai Academy.

"I have arranged for you all to be escorted back to Yokai, Mirage there will be your escort" said Bumblebee.

"What me, but Ultra Magnus sir, you wouldn't put alone with monsters" said Mirage in terror.

"Sorry Mirage, but you're the only other Autobot available" chuckled Ultra Magnus.

"You mean I got to be alone with them for awhile" said Mirage in a frightened tone.

"I'm afraid so just make the best of it okay" said Ultra Magnus.

"It's okay Mirage they don't bite, well she may but you won't will you Moka" chuckled Bumblebee.

Moka only laughed at Mirage's dismay but excitement of having another Cybertronian to suck on.

"Bumblebee" said Ultra Magnus and Bumblebee turned to face him "may Primus be with you" he said with a smile.

"Let's go guys" said Bumblebee to Jazz and Sunstreaker, as he headed to the portal Jazz and Sunstreaker transformed into their car forms and drove toward the portal, as Bumblebee walked towards the portal he turned around to see his friends smiling and waving goodbye to him, Bumblebee was almost in tears at this sight and he smiled and waved back at them and with a small tear transformed into his car mode and he, Jazz, and Sunstreaker drove into the Portal and and the portal closed and they were gone with the Autobots, Bumblebee's friends, and the NEST soldiers watching.

* * *

Bumblebee, Jazz, and Sunstreaker soon found themselves in the Australian Outback and they were surrounded by nothing but desert and and a little bit of mountains.

"Alright the coordinates say we must go west for 150 miles, but it might take us days, well we might as well start" said Bumblebee and they soon drove off into the desert.

It took them many days and many nights drove through clear weather, and sand storms, and even a sand tornado, but after many days they made it to the middle of the Australian Outback and soon came across what looked like an alien weapons station, Bumblebee transformed into his robot mode and went to inspect it.

"Optimus is defiantly near by" said Bumblebee and then he sensed a presence near by "he's nearby I can sense him" he said.

Jazz and Sunstreaker transformed not their robot modes and faced Bumblebee.

"You go on and see him, we'll stay behind and watch your back" said Jazz.

"I'll stay with Jazz, you go on and get the big boss back, and remember, I got your back little bro" said Sunstreaker with a smile.

"Thank you guys" said Bumblebee and then he began to climb the mountain he could sense Optimus at.

Bumblebee climbed and he finally reached the top and he saw Optimus in his truck mode (THE TRUCK MODE IS FROM THE 2007 MOVIE) and on top of his truck mode was a torn up giant cloth, Bumblebee approached Optimus who's truck mode was facing the empty blue sky away from him and then Optimus slowly transformed into his robot mode and when he was in his robot mode he was still facing away from Bumblebee (HIS APPEARANCE IS FROM THE 2007 MOVIE) and the giant cloth was actually his cloak and Optimus turned around to se Bumblebee, Optimus said nothing and was in shock that he was found for the first time in six years, Bumblebee slowly approached Optimus and stopped, Bumblebee pulled out the Star Saber much to Optimus' shock as that was Megatronus' sword, but then he put on a look of assurance knowing that Megatronus is dead and that there is hope, Bumblebee then kneeled down to Optimus and he held out the Star Saber to him and Optimus smiled and nodded.

 _"True friendship multiplies the good in life and divides it's evil, but for life without friends, what kind of life is there, the lonely life, there will be times in which friends will be lost, others will abandon you, but friends can also be apart of family, and family is forever, I am Bumblebee, Bumblebee Major and I send this message so that the true meaning and bonds of friendship can always be remembered for with friends we will live on"._

* * *

To be continued in...

Transformer and Vampire Capu2 and Transformer and Vampire: The Movie.


End file.
